L'Homonculus : Réunis
by ChibiShiroiRyu
Summary: Quatrième tome de l'Homonculus. Personne a pût enfin goûter à l'amour ... Son coeur a battu pour une fille avant de s'arrêter ... violemment. Néanmoins, la vie doit continuer et malgré toutes ses souffrance, Personne doit aller sauver Crusaé.
1. Chapitre 1 : Distance

**Premier axe : Séparation**

**Chapitre 1 : Distance**

« Personne n'est toujours pas debout ? »

_Elle venait interroger les humains et les pokémons alors qu'elle n'obtenait que des réponses négatives. Non, l'adolescent n'était toujours pas debout. Non, ce n'était pas inquiétant puisque depuis des mois, c'était ainsi. D'accord ... Alors, elle allait le lever. Ce n'était pas plus difficile que cela. Mais quand même ... Depuis la mort de ... Enfin ... Elle ne voulait pas vraiment en parler ... Ce n'était pas à elle ... même si elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser ... Surtout en vue de l'ambiance qui régnait auprès d'eux maintenant. Elle se retrouva devant la porte de la chambre de Personne, amorçant le poing pour toquer.__ Puis sans rien dire, elle pénétra dans la chambre. Elle allait le réveiller doucement plut ..._

« Hum ? Metsubi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

_Elle resta immobile, remarquant que l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs était déjà réveillé depuis longtemps et venait de finir de se préparer. Elle évita de montrer une mine déçue alors qu'elle pouvait l'observer. Une chemise blanche à bouton, une veste noire de tissu par-dessus, il avait un pantalon de même couleur. Il venait d'avoir treize ans il y a quelques semaines et cela se voyait maintenant. Il avait bien grandi, il mesurait maintenant un mètre trente-cinq et semblait bien bâti. Ses cheveux noirs partaient un peu dans tous les sens mais son visage exprimait quelque chose ... de neutre. Pourtant, tout cela semblait être forcé par l'adolescent tandis qu'il se tournait vers elle._

« Un problème, Metsubi ? Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller. Tu m'observes bizarrement depuis quelques secondes ... Je sais que je ne m'habille jamais correcte ... »

« Non ... C'est juste que ... Je t'ai connu ... à l'âge de cinq ou six ... et maintenant ... Tu en as le double, c'est tout. Tu as beaucoup changé et grandi. » _souffla t-elle alors qu'il haussait un sourcil. Hum ... Elle n'avait pas totalement tord. Elle aussi avait bien changé._

_Ca faisait sept voir huit ans n'est-ce pas ? Et dieu sait que la jeune fille avait terriblement changé pendant tout ce temps. Plus de traces de saleté, plus de coiffure disparate ... Non ... Loin de là. Elle avait souvent ses yeux refermés mais lorsqu'elle les rouvrait, ils étaient toujours totalement blancs. Il avait appris ... Il savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas laisser voir sa véritable couleur de yeux tant qu'elle aurait ce sang en elle. Mais à côté, ses cheveux noirs formaient toujours deux belles couettes horizontales des deux côtés de son crâne. Elle-même mesurait bien un mètre quarante, le dépassant ainsi de cinq centimètres tandis qu'elle portait un justaucorps moulant de couleur noir. Elle avait aussi deux collants de même couleur tandis que ses épaules étaient mises à nues. Enfin, elle portait de longs gants noirs qui lui allaient jusqu'au dessous de l'épaule. Enfin ... Malgré le fait qu'elle portait un justaucorps, elle avait quand même un short bleu par-dessus le haut de ses cuisses pour les recouvrir qu'un t-shirt rouge. Sauf que malgré ce dernier ... Il était facile de voir qu'elle devenait une femme ... Une belle femme. Et la poitrine à son âge promettait déjà beaucoup de choses. Sauf que ... Sauf que ... Il n'avait pas à la regarder. Il détourna le regard, marmonnant :_

« Oui ... Enfin ... Toi aussi, tu n'es plus une petite fille ... Mais bon ... C'est normal puisqu'on devient plus vieux. Bon ... On quitte ma chambre, Metsubi ? Tu as bien dormi sinon ? »

_Bien entendu ! Il passa à côté d'elle, l'adolescente refermant la porte derrière soi. Il était temps d'y aller avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, oui ... Enfin, aujourd'hui allait être une nouvelle journée ... Et surtout ... Surtout ... Elle allait passer du temps avec l'adolescent. Bien qu'il avait changé ces derniers mois. Elle ne connaissait pas Omera mais d'après ce qu'elle avait entendu, il était tombé amoureuse de la Luxray et celle-ci était morte ... lors du drame._

« Bonjour, Lasty. Bonjour Fulgé. Bonjour Rina. »

« Bonjour Personne. » _répondirent les trois femmes en même temps alors que la Carmache arrêta d'être dans ses pensées. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'ils se retrouvaient face aux trois pokémons légendaires. Des créatures qui observaient Personne d'un semblant d'émotions. Elle ... Elle n'aimait pas cela ... Elle avait vraiment cette impression que quelque chose s'était brisé à cet instant._

_C'était devenu une habitude ... Une mauvaise habitude ... L'adolescent observa les trois oiseaux légendaires en face de lui et elles faisaient de même. Ce n'était pas de l'animosité ... Ce n'était pas de la haine ... Ni de la colère ... C'était différent ... Il était responsable de la mort d'Elugabeth, elles étaient responsables de la mort de Cassy et d'Omera. Qu'on le désire ou non, d'une façon ou d'une autre, chacun avait été à l'origine de ses morts. Chacun avait du mal à pardonner à l'autre ... Non, personne ne pardonnait ... Ils ne se pardonnaient pas ... Mais quelque chose s'était brisé entre eux. Surtout entre lui et Lasty qu'il connaissait depuis plus longtemps que ses deux sœurs._

« Alors en mission, c'est cela ? » _demanda Lasty sur un ton neutre._

_Il hocha la tête pour lui dire que oui. Ce n'était ... C'était dérangeant. Lasty détourna le regard alors que Fulgé et Rina continuaient de le regarder. Six mois ? Plus ? Difficile de savoir car le temps passait avec une lenteur extrême. Oui ... Beaucoup trop lentement._

« Je ne sais pas du tout ... Vous viendrez avec nous, n'est-ce pas ? » _dit-il alors que c'était au tour de l'Artikodin d'hocher la tête. _« Vous voulez venir déranger avec nous ? »

« Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je mange avec mes deux sœurs, Personne. »

« Oui ... D'accord, c'est mieux ... Pardon d'avoir proposé, Lasty. Bon ben ... Bon déjeuner. »

_Les trois femmes s'éloignèrent alors que Metsubi les regardait partir. Dur ... La discussion n'était pas violente, loin de là mais ... Les paroles non plus n'étaient pas odieuses ... Mais les regards, l'intonation, tout dans l'atmosphère montrait à quel point un gouffre séparait l'adolescent et celles qui parcouraient sa vie._

« ... ... ... Metsubi ? Nous devrions y aller nous aussi. Tu n'as pas faim ? »

« Si, Personne. » _répondit-elle avant de venir placer sa main dans la sienne avec discrétion._

_Tout de suite, la main la serra avec une certaine force bien qu'elle ne ressentait pas la douleur. Il était ... énervé ? Apeuré ? Attristé ? Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'il naviguait entre plusieurs sentiments qui se contredisaient mais qui fusionnaient. Elle devait ... s'occuper de lui comme il s'était occupé d'elle pour la sauver et la protéger._

_Ils étaient assis face à face mais en moins de cinq minutes, elle se retrouvait à côté de lui. Les deux personnes mangèrent sans un mot. Elle aussi ... Dans le fond ... Si elle n'avait pas blessé Personne pendant ... cet instant ... Il n'aurait pas été blessé et ..._

« Tu n'es pas responsable de cela, simplement ton sang, Metsubi. »

_Il venait de lire dans ses pensées mais cela était normal. Il la comprenait, elle le comprenait. Toutes les personnes autour d'eux se demandaient pourquoi ils n'étaient pas encore ensembles mais la réponse était simple. De ce côté aussi, malgré les forts sentiments entre eux, quelque chose les séparait ... La chose dont elle n'arrêtait pas de penser. Et malgré le fait que Personne dise tout le contraire, ça ne changeait rien car c'était la vérité.  
><em>

« C'est quoi ces têtes d'enterrement que vous me faites ?! »

« Ah ... Sarila ... Bonjour, je ne te vois plus très souvent aussi. »

_Il releva la tête de son bol alors qu'il apercevait maintenant l'adolescente aux cheveux ver ... C'était bizarre et il lui avait déjà fait la remarque mais ses cheveux prenaient peu à peu une teinte violette ou rose ... Les pointes avaient déjà cette couleur. Elle aussi avait bien grandi ... Très impressionnante même ... Bien qu'au niveau ... Enfin à un certain niveau, elle n'était pas aussi ... bien fournie que Metsubi ? Néanmoins, la grosse différence résidait surtout dans sa tenue vestimentaire. Elle s'était mise à porter des robes lui allant jusqu'à la base des pieds et cela lui allait étrangement à ravir quand on la regardait de plus près. Par contre, elle portait toujours des petits tubes aux bras aux jambes et dans son dos bien qu'ils avaient fortement réduits de taille au fur et à mesure des mois qui s'écoulait._

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Personne ? On part tout le temps ensembles pendant les missions. Tu n'as plus toute ta tête, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je ne sais pas vraiment ... J'en suis réellement désolé ... Vraiment désolé, Sarila. »

« Pfff ... Ca ne fait rien ... Je suis plus triste qu'autre chose ... Je ne t'en veux pas. »

« Triste à cause de moi ? » _demanda t-il alors qu'elle répondait aussitôt :_

« Non, non ... Pas du tout ... Loin de là même ... C'est personnel. »

« Tu as tes menstruations aussi ? » _annonça Metsubi alors que l'adolescente aux cheveux verts recracha sa boisson à moitié, arrosant le visage de Personne._

« Hahahaha ... Hahaha ... Je devrais pourtant m'y faire, c'est pas la première fois que tu me fais le coup en plus ... Mais à chaque fois ... »

« C'est la vérité. Moi-même, je les aie. » _répondit la Carmache alors que Personne lui donnait un petit coup de poing derrière le crâne, très légèrement rougi._

« Ta vie ... concernant ces ... problèmes entre filles ... ne concerne que toi, Metsubi. Comme l'a annoncé Sarila, je ne suis pas sensé être au courant de tout ceci. Merci de t'en abstenir, d'accord ? Ca me gêne plus que tout. »

_Elle marmonna quelques excuses tandis que Sarila rigola faiblement. Après son rire, elle avait un sourire tendre et amusé bien qu'il semblait cacher une certaine tristesse aussi. Elle attendit que les deux adolescents se soient calmés avant de reprendre :_

« Personne, je ne partirai pas dans la mission avec toi et Metsubi. J'ai quelque chose à faire ... C'est assez personnel, oui ... »

« Hein ? Euh ... Ca concerne tes ... problèmes avec ton poison ? Ca ne s'est toujours pas réglé ? » _dit l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs sur un ton neutre._

« C'est exact ... Mais ce n'est pas bien grave ... Juste une vérification comme d'habitude, il n'y a pas besoin de s'inquiéter. »

« Tant mieux alors ... C'est dommage que tu ne viennes pas à la mission. »

_Oui ... Très dommage. Ils finirent de manger alors que plus personne ne parlait. Metsubi comme Sarila remarquaient qu'il jetait des regards discrets en direction de Lasty et de ses deux sœurs. Les trois femmes mangeaient de leurs côtés et elles acceptaient des missions sans que cela soit avec l'adolescent._

_Il se leva finalement, prenant une profonde respiration. Il ne voulait pas y penser mais c'était vraiment très dur, beaucoup trop dur. Tout le monde ... Il était distant avec tout le monde et tout le monde l'était avec lui. A part Metsubi qui se rapprochait inexorablement de lui, le reste ... s'éloignait. Et encore, même avec Metsubi ... A cause de son sang ... Ils ne pouvaient pas être réellement proches._

« Bonne chance avec tes tests, Sarila. »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est rien de bien grave. »

_Soit ... Si elle le disait ... Metsubi et Personne partirent de la cantine, laissant seule l'adolescente aux cheveux verts. Elle les regarda avant d'avoir un petit sourire triste, ses yeux se baissant. Elle murmura avec douceur :_

« Tu n'es plus vraiment ... celui qui se préoccupait des autres ... Personne ... Tu es ... tellement froid depuis la mort d'Omera. Tu n'as même pas cherché à en savoir plus alors qu'auparavant, tu serais mort d'inquiétude. M'enfin ... Ce n'est pas si important que ça ... Dans le fond ... Ca ne concerne que mon corps de toute façon. Si seulement ... J'étais vraiment sûre ... que ça ne se passe pas ainsi ... Je l'aimerai tellement ... »

_Mais elle ne pouvait rien y faire. C'était son corps ... Et elle avait souvent montré son incapacité à contrôler ce qui l'habitait. Tout dans le fond n'était qu'un pathétique mensonge ... Ah ... Si cela ne s'annonçait guère bon ... Elle allait peut-être devoir ... penser réellement à cela bien qu'elle ne l'espérait pas._


	2. Chapitre 2 : Invisible

**Chapitre 2 : Invisible**

« Hihihi ! Pas vue ! Pas prise ! » _s'écria une jeune fille aux cheveux roses alors qu'elle disparaissait comme si elle se téléportait, instant par instant._

_Personne ne la voyait, personne ne savait qu'elle était ici et c'était cela qui était assez drôle en y réfléchissant. Malgré ses pouvoirs, elle gardait un comportement d'enfant mais surtout ... Oh et puis zut ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle pensait à tout ça ?_

« Je n'ai pas à me compliquer la vie ! Hum hum hum ! Personne ... Personne ... »

_Elle arrivait à trouver l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs. Hum ... Depuis des années, il était devenu bien différent et quand elle le regardait, elle avait une petite pointe au cœur. Ah ... C'était toujours un moment très bref mais ce moment lui retirait le sourire qu'elle arborait habituellement aux lèvres. Ah ... Non ..._

« Ca ne va pas recommencer hein ? Je n'ai rien à me reprocher ! » _se dit-elle à elle-même avant que ses yeux ne devinrent roses. Le résultat ? L'adolescent s'écroula au sol, comme si il venait de subir un croche-pattes invisible. Il se redressa, regardant à gauche et à droite mais elle s'était déjà téléportée ailleurs, se retrouvant sur le toit du bâtiment à la surface. D'un petit claquement de doigts, le radar environnant ne la captait plus._

_Pfff ... Elle reconnaissait parfaitement qu'elle n'aurait pas dû se mêler de cette affaire. Néanmoins, la première fois qu'elle avait remarqué Crusaé, cela correspondait parfaitement à l'idée qu'elle s'était faite d'elle ... De l'autre côté, la jeune fille n'avait de cesse de torturer Personne mais aussi de tuer des gens ..._

_Donc ... Donc ... C'était ainsi ... Et ... Et ... Voilà quoi. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour se faire pardonner ? Trouver Crusaé ? Dire où elle était ? C'était une chose assez difficile en soi puisqu'elle n'était pas une pokémon céleste. Néanmoins, elle pouvait interroger toujours ... ceux qui étaient proches des humains ?  
><em>

« Mais bon ... Après, je ne serai plus sûre de retrouver Gégé et sa bande ... Hum ... C'est pas si simple que ça dans le fond. »

_Pas du tout même, elle devait le reconnaître. Elle poussa un profond soupir, posant une main sur son crâne pour arrêter de réfléchir à tout ça. C'était bien plus compliqué que ça ... Bien plus ... Mais bon ... Elle n'allait pas devoir se mêler de tout ça à la base ... Cela n'avait pas été son problème au départ ... Mais après ..._

« Avec toutes ces dérives ... Je n'ai pas vraiment eut le choix visiblement ... Bon ... Je sais ce que je vais faire ! » _dit-elle avant de taper dans ses deux mains. _« Gégé va bien pouvoir m'aider de toute façon. Faut bien qu'il serve à quelque chose ! »

_Et pour ça, elle allait se téléporter à nouveau. Elle claqua des doigts, disparaissant du toit du bâtiment avant de réapparaître. Elle se trouvait assise sur le bureau, dans la pièce où Gégé travaillait habituellement. Sauf que celui-ci n'était pas présent à l'heure actuelle._

« Hum ? Où est-ce qu'il est encore passé Gégé ? GEGE ! RAMENES-TOI ICI TOUT DE SUITE ! » _hurla t-elle subitement avant que l'homme n'apparaisse aussitôt._

« Qu'est-ce qui vous prends, mère ?! Je pensais que vous vouliez être discrète ! »

« Et bien ... Je trouve que cette méthode était très efficace pour que tu te ramènes. J'ai besoin de toi ! Enfin ... Besoin de ton avis ... »_ répondit la fille aux cheveux roses tout en souriant. L'homme portait aujourd'hui une longue blouse noire de scientifique, contrastant habituellement avec celles de couleur blanche._ « Hum ? Tu étais parti faire tes expériences malsaines, c'est bien cela ? Petit cachotier. »

« Ce ne sont pas des expériences malsaines mais des choses qui nous permettront peut-être de nous sauver d'ici quelques années. Les projets s'accélèrent de plus en plus rapidement et à l'heure actuelle, je préfère éviter de les montrer au public de l'Ultime Elément. Ce n'est qu'une simple mesure de précaution pour éviter les soucis. »

« Bien entendu ... Et tu penses qu'elles réagiront comment quand elles apprendront cela ? Et tu penses qu'il réagira comment quand il les verra ? »

« Surement mal ... On ne peut guère apprécier ce que je fais ... Et dans le fond ... Je ... »

« Tu t'abstiens de terminer ta phrase sinon ta mère va devoir te mettre une claque. Et tu sais très bien à quoi ressemble les claques de ta mère, n'est-ce pas ? » dit _Mimi tout en souriant, sa main droite s'illuminant fortement._

« ... ... Je ne suis plus un enfant et je suis bien plus fort que vous, mère. » _répondit aussitôt l'homme comme pour affronter la jeune fille._

« Tu veux peut-être essayer ? » _demanda t-elle alors qu'elle le foudroyait du regard._

_Cinq bonnes minutes où aucun ne détournait les yeux ... Et pourtant, ce fut l'homme qui baissa son regard, poussant un profond soupir. Ca ne servait à rien ... Sa mère était la pire engeance existant sur cette planète. Une aberration de la nature dont il était issu et ... *SBAF* Sa tête percuta le mur, celui-ci ne tremblant pas du tout comme si tout s'était arrêté autour d'eux. Une marque sur la joue droite et il demanda d'un air étonné :_

« Mais ... Pourquoi avoir fait cela, mère ?! »

« Hum ? Laisses-moi deviner ? Car je sais lire dans tes pensées ? Et que traiter sa mère d'aberration de la nature, ce n'est pas vraiment un compliment. Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas comme les autres fils hein ? Me ramener des fleurs pour la fête des mères ou alors une petite carte avec un grand cœur avec écrit dessus : Je t'aime, Maman. »

« Cela ... C'était lorsque je n'étais qu'un enfant ... Un simple et pathétique enfant insouciant du monde qui l'entourait ... Dois-je vous rappeler comment m'appelle les autres créatures ? »

« Pas besoin, je le sais parfai ... » _commença t-elle avant qu'elle ne soit coupée._

« Ersatz ... Succédané pour les plus ... intelligents d'entre eux ... Substitut ... Pâle copie. Il y a tellement de noms qu'ils m'ont donné que je suis las rien qu'en y repensant. »

« ... ... ... Ils peuvent dire ce qu'ils veulent, c'est moi qui décide. Fin de la conversation sur ce point. Et si tu tentes de continuer de parler, je vais devenir très ... »

« Mais ... Mère, ce que vous avez fait pour me donner ... »

_... ... ... Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle venait de dire ? Elle lui lança le même regard qu'auparavant, l'homme se stoppant aussitôt. Bon ... Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait lui dire ? Car elle n'était pas venue pour rien à la base, n'est-ce pas ? Hum ... Elle semblait s'être calmée aussitôt, venant s'asseoir dans le fauteuil de Gégé, tournoyant avant de dire :_

« Gégé, j'ai du remord. Beaucoup de remords même. »

« Hum ? Première nouvelle, maman ... Je ne pensais pas que vous connaissiez ce sentiment. »

« Je vais faire comme si je n'avais pas entendu tes propos, Gégé. Plus je vois l'adolescent, plus je me dis que lui retirer cette gamine a été une idiotie. J'ai pu remarquer à quel point elle n'était qu'une enfant dont les pouvoirs dépassaient son entendement. Lorsqu'elle ne fut plus qu'une simple humaine, elle était totalement différente. Hum ... Donc, je vais devoir m'en aller, fiston ! Tu penses pouvoir te passer de moi ? »

«Enfin des vacances. » _marmonna l'homme aux yeux améthyste, reprenant aussitôt après avoir vu le regard furieux de la fille aux cheveux roses :_ « Des vacances bien tristes. Mais où-allez-vous mère ? »

« Interroger quelques célestes pour savoir où la petite Crusaé se trouve. Ensuite, je trouverai bien un moyen de la libérer. Par contre, je vais réfléchir à l'idée de lui redonner ses pouvoirs ou non. Arceus peut penser ce qu'elle veut, je suis bien plus forte qu'elle sur de nombreux points. Il faut dire qu'elle m'a donné une polyvalence qu'elle-même ne peut guère réellement posséder tout le temps ... Contrairement à moi ! »

« ... ... Vous allez commettre la folie de vous mettre à dos la déesse Arceus ? » _demanda avec interrogation Gégé alors qu'elle rigolait :_

« Pas le moins du monde, je suis prévoyante ! Je vais juste me montrer très discrète ! Cela me fait penser que je dois aussi essayer me renseigner sur le céleste envoyé dans l'espace comme punition pour avoir annoncé qu'il n'aimait pas du tout l'idée de la destruction du monde. »

« Faites attention à vous, tout simplement, mère. »

_Roh ... Il était inquiet pour elle ? Elle se releva du fauteuil, sautant sur le bureau pour être à sa hauteur. Qu'est-ce qu'il était grand, n'est-ce pas ? Elle lui tapota doucement le crâne avec une grande affection tandis qu'il ne réagissait pas._

« Ne t'inquiètes donc pas pour moi. Si Arceus est l'entité régissant ce monde d'un point de vue céleste, je suis l'entité qui régit le monde depuis la terre. »

_Si elle le disait ... Elle tendit ses deux mains, l'homme soupirant avant de se rapprocher d'elle. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule, lui tapotant avec tendresse le dos tandis qu'elle murmurait :_

« Pas de bêtises hein ? Maman risque de faire un voyage très long. »

« Tant que vous revenez en vie ... mère ... Pendant ce temps, je garderai cette chose en moi. »

« Saches que même si tu es issu de ma personne, tu as ta propre personnalité, âme et toutes ces choses spirituelles dont raffolent les humains et les pokémons. »

_Oui ... Comme elle le désirait. Il ne voulait pas lui répondre car cette conversation durait depuis des années ... Enfin ... Avant qu'il ne crée l'Ultime Elément ... Un clignement des yeux et sa mère avait totalement disparu de son champ de vision. Bon ... Il était temps de retourner à ses occupations, n'est-ce pas ?_

« Et pendant ce temps ... Je vais envoyer Personne en mission ... »

_Oui ... Dorénavant, il s'occupait de surveiller bien plus l'adolescent. Réussir à abattre une pokémon céleste ... Il savait qu'il s'appelait le Rédempteur ... Mais il était autre chose ... Il avait remarqué au sujet de ses marques sur ses deux mains ... Les marques d'Arceus ... Mais ce n'était pas seulement cela. Un dossier sur lequel s'était assise sa mère se trouvait sur son bureau. Il le reprit en main, l'ouvrant alors qu'un nom des plus explicites était visible en haut de chaque page : Le Rédempteur. Tous ces papiers, graphiques, données concernaient l'adolescent depuis qu'il était dans l'Ultime Elément. Il y avait quelque chose de singulier ... avec lui ... Mais quoi ? Il ne le savait pas et pour l'instant, il avait autre chose en tête. Il disparut à son tour de son bureau, retournant à ses occupations._


	3. Chapitre 3 : Des marques funestes

**Chapitre 3 : Des marques funestes**

« Fais attention quand tu descends, Metsubi. » _répondit l'adolescent en tenant la main de l'adolescente. Celle-ci sauta, atterrissant dans ses bras tandis que le vaisseau décollait quelques minutes plus tard._

_Ca n'avait rien de bien étrange ou bizarre ... Ils étaient tout simplement dans un décor rocailleux où la végétation n'était guère présente. Bon ... Cela était un terrain plutôt assez dur mais ce n'était pas le plus important. Déjà, il s'était mis à faire apparaître ses marques au bout de ses deux mains, Metsubi s'adressant à lui avec une certaine lenteur :_

« Personne ? Tu ne devrais pas l'utiliser contre des pokémons normaux ... »

« Je fais simplement ce que j'estime être bon ... Ils veulent s'opposer à nous ... Et ... Tu sais très bien que je suis las de perdre autant de temps. Plus vite ils disparaîtront, plus vite les légendaires se rapprocheront de moi. »

_... ... ... Et tout cela pour une simple vengeance. Elle le comparait à Rokan maintenant ... sans la folie ... Ah ... Elle n'aimait pas cela du tout mais elle était loin d'être la mieux placée pour parler de tout ça. Elle le regarda tout simplement, hochant la tête en annonçant :_

« Je resterai toujours avec toi cette fois-ci, Personne. Je veux rester avec toi ... Mais ne fait pas de bêtises, d'accord ? »

_Hum ? Elle parlait un peu plus souvent qu'auparavant depuis que tout cela était réglé mais ce n'était pas suffisant du tout. Non ... Elle avait encore ce problème avec son sang ... Un gros problème qu'il était impossible de cacher. Il s'agissait de son sang ... Et c'est pour cela qu'elle ne pouvait pas le contredire._

« Je ne ferai aucune bêtise, tu n'as rien à craindre de ce côté, Metsubi. Tu veux une promesse, n'est-ce pas ? Ce que je fais est pour me renforcer ... Je veux acquérir plus de pouvoirs pour avoir une chance contre ces créatures légendaires ... »

« Mais l'abus de pouvoirs peut emmener à la destruction de soi-même. Regardes-moi Personne ... Regardes-moi bien ... Je suis celle qui est à la base même de cette phrase ... J'ai un pouvoir ... destructeur ... qui me rend impossible à contrôler ... Je ... »

« Cessons de parler de cela ... Ca n'emmène à rien de bon ce genre de discussions. » _coupa t-il d'un air assez sec alors qu'elle comprenait ce qu'il disait._

_Il ne voulait pas qu'elle y repense car elle n'était pas guérit ... Loin de là même ... Elle avait toujours ses crises et elles étaient de plus en plus violentes. Elle ne pouvait pas oublier la cicatrice sur la joue de l'adolescent et sur son torse ... Elle le regarda longuement, se rapprochant de lui. Elle passa sa main délicatement sur la blessure, Personne se laissant faire sans rien dire._

_Il ne parlait jamais durant ces moments. Si il ne se laissait pas faire, elle aurait alors l'impression qu'il la rejette or, ce n'était pas du tout le cas. Non ... Loin de là ... C'est pour cela qu'il la laissait caresser sa cicatrice ... Pour qu'elle comprenne que cela ne l'affectait pas du tout, loin de là même. Alors ... Il restait là ... attendant qu'elle termine._

« Deux adolescents ?! Qu'est-ce que vous foutez-là ?! »

_Hum ? Ils marchaient maintenant, côte à côte, ne semblant plus réellement se préoccuper de la mission. Du moins, c'était l'impression qu'ils donnaient alors qu'ils venaient de se positionner au beau milieu d'une réunion de membres du culte. Il y avait de nombreuses tentes, une bonne vingtaine et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire briller ses marques, une autre voix cria à son tour en désignant Metsubi :_

« C'est la petite Carmache ! Elle a quitté le culte y a plusieurs mois ! Sale petite traîtresse ! Tu vas le payer et ... »

_La main de l'adolescent se posa sur le visage de la personne qui s'était adressée à Metsubi. Une flamme sortit de sa main, flambant complètement le visage de l'humain. Il ne s'était même pas posé la question un seul instant. Ils étaient des ennemis maintenant ..._

« Si vous avez fini de parler ... Nous pouvons donc combattre ... Cela sera bien mieux pour que l'on puisse rentrer le plus tôt possible, ma traîtresse et moi. »

_Sa traîtresse ? Elle évita de rougir, restant parfaitement stoïque alors que déjà, des lianes venaient entourer son bras droit. Hum ? Un pokémon plante s'en prenait à lui ... Il ne cherchait même pas à savoir qui il était ... Il s'en fichait complètement. Ca n'avait aucune importance. Il tira sur la liane, ramenant le pokémon en sa direction avant que la main droite ne se mette à briller grâce à sa marque. D'un geste simple, il la posa une nouvelle fois sur le visage de l'adversaire, celui-ci hurlant pendant quelques secondes avant de tomber au sol, complètement mort. Comme si cela n'était qu'un simple geste bénin, il fit apparaître des lianes à partir de son dos, des cris se faisant entendre :_

« Mais comment c'est possible ?! Il a prit ses... »

« C'est l'élu ! C'est l'envoyé d'Arceus ! On nous avait prévenus qu'il était un ennemi ! »

« Et qu'est-ce que l'on est sensé faire ?! On doit le combattre ou le capturer ?! »

_Tous semblaient excités mais en même temps assez apeurés. Il semblerait qu'il s'était fait une petite réputation au fur et à mesure que le temps passait visiblement. Ah ... Bon ... Ce n'était pas si important que ça et il s'en fichait pas mal dans le fond._

« Metsubi ? Tu peux reculer s'il te plaît ? Tu sais bien que je ne veux pas que tu aies à combattre ... Je vais m'occuper de cela en quelques minutes. » _murmura t-il tandis qu'elle répondit aussitôt sur un ton calme :_

« Evites de trop en faire, d'accord ? Tu sais parfaitement que je n'aime pas du tout ça ... Surtout la méthode que tu utilises. »

« Nous n'allons pas répéter notre conversation d'il y a quelques minutes. »

_Déjà, ils se jetaient tous sur lui mais il ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper, ses marques s'illuminant au fur et à mesure. Que cela soit des éclairs, des flammes, de l'eau, des pieux de terre, des crachats de poison, dès l'instant où il posait une main sur un pokémon, celui-ci se retrouvait mort sur le coup._

_Ils avaient été une bonne cinquantaine en face de lui mais maintenant, ils étaient tous morts. Cela n'avait pas duré un quart d'heure mais c'était amplement suffisant. Il était assis autour des nombreux cadavres, observant le ciel alors que ses deux marques continuaient de briller. Tout son haut était déchiré, comme si de multiples objets étaient sortis de son corps. Il en était de même pour son bas au niveau des cuisses et des genoux._

« ... ... ... ... ... Personne, tu en abuses. On ne sait rien au sujet de ces marques. »

« Je sais simplement qu'elles me permettent d'obtenir un pouvoir qui m'est nécessaire même si il n'est que temporaire. »

« Tu ne sais pas ce qui peut se passer si au bout d'un moment, il y a un problème. Imagines que ... ça se passe comme avec Lina ... Sauf que c'est bien plus grave. »

_Lina ? Il releva la tête, comme étonné par les paroles de Metsubi. Qu'est-ce que Lina avait à voir avec tout ça ? C'était un nom dont il se rappelait parfaitement. Mais qu'est-ce que ... Pourquoi parler d'elle ? Il ne voyait pas du tout le rapport. Pourtant, Metsubi vint s'accroupir pour être à sa hauteur, reprenant en le regardant de ses yeux blancs :_

« ... ... ... Imagine un jour que ces lignes ne soient plus contrôlables ... Dès l'instant où tu poses la main sur un pokémon, tu absorbes ses pouvoirs ... et tu le tues. »

« Ne raconte pas ... n'importe quoi. Ca n'arrivera pas. »

_Elle rapprochait sa main droite du visage de l'adolescent, celui-ci donnant aussitôt une petite tape pour la repousser tout en reculant. Il se releva, fronçant un peu les sourcils. Quelle idiote. Elle venait de lui faire peur avec ses paroles !_

« Bon ... C'est fini ... Encore une fois, on en a terminé avec ce combat inutile. Allons-nous en ... Pourquoi est-ce que tu me regardes comme ça ? »

« Arrêtes ... Personne ... Arrêtes s'il te plaît. »

_Arrêter quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait à arrêter ? Il ne voyait pas où elle voulait en venir. Qu'est-ce qu'il devait arrêter ? Il se repositionna en face d'elle, l'adolescente croisant ses bras au-dessous de sa poitrine, la soulevant légèrement par ce geste._

« Quel est le problème ? Si tu ne t'exprimes pas mieux, je ne comprendrais pas ... »

« Je veux parler de tout ça ... De toi ... De ce que tu fais ... Je ... Je sais bien qu'Omera était importante, très importante pour toi mais ... »

« Elle avait deux fois mon âge. Ne fait pas semblant de comprendre, Metsubi alors que c'est tout le contraire, d'accord ? »

« D'accord ... Si tu préfères que je me taises, alors je ne l'ouvrerai plus. » _répondit-elle sur un ton sec, bien différent de celui qu'il lui connaissait habituellement._

_En avait-il trop fait ? A voir le fait que l'adolescente semblait l'ignorer, il se disait que oui ... Mais bon ... Pfff ... Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre. Ce n'était pas aussi simple que ça ... C'était même bien différent. Ils revinrent à l'endroit où ils avaient été déposé, un vaisseau atterrissant devant eux, un homme aux cheveux verts se tenant devant la porte._

« Déjà ? Je me disais bien mais quand même ... Toujours aussi efficace, n'est-ce pas ? Et on dirait que la petite Carmache ne s'est pas ... »

_Elle passa à côté de l'homme, rentrant dans le vaisseau sans un mot alors qu'il haussait un sourcil. Hum ? Elle semblait plutôt en colère d'après ce qu'il pouvait voir mais bon ... De l'autre côté, Personne semblait bien recouvert de sang._

« Toi ... C'est toi qu'as fait tout le boulot, n'est-ce pas ? »

« On m'a demandé de m'occuper d'eux ... J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire ... Il me faudra dialoguer avec le chef de l'Ultime Elément ... Je ne compte pas rester stoïque encore très longtemps ... Je n'ai pas que cela à faire. »

« Faudra voir avec lui ... Personne ne peut lui parler si il en décide ainsi. »

_Ah bon ? Et bien ... Ils verraient ça plus tard. De toute façon, il n'aurait pas le choix. Il en avait assez d'affronter du menu fretin ... S'installant juste à côté de Metsubi qui continuait de lui faire la tête, il s'était mis à penser à toute cette histoire. Il voulait combattre les légendaires et aller récupérer Crusaé ... Ensuite, il continuerait d'affronter les légendaires ... Il continuerait de se battre ... Il continuerait de ..._

_Il s'écroula subitement, ses yeux se fermant tandis que sa tête atterrissait sur les genoux de la Carmache. Celle-ci resta de marbre pendant une trentaine de secondes avant de glisser discrètement une main dans les cheveux de Personne. L'imbécile ... Elle l'avait dit ... Qu'il allait s'épuiser avec ces marques ... Ces marques d'Arceus ... étaient comme le sang qu'elle possédait en elle ... Puissants mais dangereux ... Un objet à double tranchant. C'est pour ça qu'elle était inquiète au sujet de l'adolescent ... Mais il ne comprenait rien ... Il ne voulait rien voir ... Rien entendre ... Et cela la rendait si triste ... Mais lui ne le voyait pas. Depuis la mort d'Omera, il se fichait des sentiments qu'il avait ... et de ceux qui l'entouraient._


	4. Chapitre 4 : Peu à peu, l'éloignement

**Chapitre 4 : Peu à peu, l'éloignement**

« Personne ? Est-ce que tu es là ? Personne ? » _murmura la voix de Lasty tandis qu'aucune réponse ne se fit entendre derrière la porte. Elle pénétra avec lenteur à l'intérieur de la chambre, remarquant l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs qui dormait paisiblement. Oui ... Avec son statut d'oiseau légendaire, il était possible pour elle de voir dans le noir._

_Elle s'approcha de Personne, venant s'asseoir à côté de lui dans le lit. Il dormait depuis qu'il était revenu de sa mission. C'était toujours ... ainsi depuis qu'il utilisait ses marques sans aucune restriction. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns, la retirant aussitôt sans même avoir eut le temps de les caresser. Elle paraissait effrayée par quelque chose._

« ... ... ... ... ... C'est vraiment difficile, n'est-ce pas, Personne hein ? »

_C'était difficile de pardonner ... Beaucoup plus difficile qu'on ne pouvait le croire. Elle lui en voulait ... Comme ses sœurs ... Et chacune savait que ce n'était pas vrai ... Que ce n'était pas lui qui était responsable de la mort de leur mère ... Et lui ? Il leur en voulait tant pour la mort d'Omera ... La mort de cette femme qu'il aimait ... Il aimait une femme âgée de vingt ans ... Une femme morte maintenant ... par leur faute._

« Je ne sais pas si j'aurai le courage ... d'attendre que tu te réveilles. »

_Elle ne l'aurait sûrement pas ... Oui ... Elle ferma les yeux, tremblant légèrement. Elle était peinée ... Fortement peinée ... Car tout ce qui avait été construit pendant ces dernières années avait été détruit à cause d'un événement ... Un événement dont le nom d'Hélys résonnait intensément dans chaque cerveau._

« Je ferai mieux de me lever ... Je préfère encore partir plutôt que de devoir te parler. »

« Me ... parler ? Lasty ? » _murmura soudainement la voix de l'adolescent alors qu'elle ne paraissait pas surprise. Est-ce qu'elle avait attendu cela ? Peut-être ... Oui ... C'était même une certitude. Elle désirait que le jeune garçon ... Non ... Ce n'était plus un enfant ... Plus du tout ... Pas le moins du monde ... Il devenait peu à peu un adulte ... Donc il était possible de tout lui expliquer. Oui ..._

« Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire, Lasty ? » _demanda l'adolescent, se redressant dans le lit avant de faire apparaître une flammèche au bout d'un doigt. Il put voir les yeux rubis de la jeune femme en face de lui, tentant de sourire en même temps qu'elle ... mais aucun n'y arriva. C'était beaucoup trop difficile ... depuis ce jour._

« Rien d'important ... Enfin ... Pas au point que tu sois réveillé. »

« Je te rappelle que si je suis réveillé, cela est par ta faute, Lasty. » _reprit-il._

« Oups ... C'est vrai ... Et bien ... Je vais attendre que tu sois bien réveillé. Je vais aller allumer la chambre, d'accord ? »

« Arrête de tourner autour du pot ... Lasty. » _marmonna l'adolescent avant de fermer subitement ses yeux rubis, étant aveuglé par la lumière qui était apparue grâce à la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus. Elle était là ... debout ... en face de lui._

_Il n'avait pas dit cela sur un ton méchant mais ... Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de montrer de la distance par rapport à elle. La jeune femme restait parfaitement immobile tandis que lui-même s'installait dans son lit, étant assis pour attendre qu'elle parle._

« Mes sœurs et moi, nous allons partir de l'ultime élément, Personne. »

« Tu peux répéter s'il te plaît, Lasty ? J'ai cru très mal entendre. » _murmura t-il tandis qu'elle observait ses yeux rubis dans les siens. Elle voulait voir ses réactions ... Mais à part sa phrase, il ne semblait pas en avoir une seule. C'était ... désolant._

« Rina, Fulgé et moi-même ... Nous partons, Personne. De toute façon, tu as déjà nos pouvoirs, ce n'est pas comme si cela était important que nous restions avec toi. »

« C'est vrai ... Je l'oublie mais tu as totalement raison. Je pourrai au moins savoir pourquoi tu veux partir avec tes sœurs ? Il y a un problème dans tout cela ? »

« Nous allons honorer la mort de notre mère. Nous pensons faire un voyage d'une durée indéterminée pour tenter de l'honorer ... Malgré que ce monde soit dévasté à cause de tous les récents événements ... Moi et mes sœurs ... Nous allons faire de notre mieux pour le reconstruire. C'est ce que notre mère aurait voulu. »

« Comme vous le voulez alors ... Je ne t'ai jamais forcée à rester près de moi de toute façon. » _dit-il avec nonchalance, se recouchant dans le lit. _« Vous partez quand ? » _reprit-il après quelques secondes, la jeune femme soufflant :_

« D'ici une heure ... Juste le temps de ne pas laisser de traces de notre passage. Nous allons entreposer nos rares affaires dans un coin et ensuite, nous partirons. »

« D'accord ... Bonne route alors, Lasty. Je ne sais pas si vous reviendrez alors. » _répondit l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs._

« Tu t'occuperas bien de Metsubi ? Sarila ? Et aussi Perrine ? » _demanda t-elle alors que l'adolescent lui disait aussitôt :_

« Aucun problème à cela ... Ça ne me dérange pas du tout. Je vais le faire ... »

« Tu veux que l'on fasse une promesse, Personne ? » _dit la jeune femme, Personne reprenant la parole sur un ton neutre :_

« Pourquoi faire ? Les promesses ne sont pas éternelles de toute façon. »

« Rappelles-toi que tu dois aller sauver Crusaé aussi ... Je tiens à te le signaler. »

« Je le ferai ... Il n'y a aucun problème à cela. » _continua t-il de dire sans pour autant sembler s'intéresser grandement aux paroles de la jeune femme._

_Il entendit les bruits de pas qui s'avançaient vers le lit, voyant maintenant le kimono de Lasty. Il n'oubliait jamais à quel point elle était belle ... Encore plus que ses deux sœurs ... Et surtout, il devenait plus grand, plus adulte ... Et il remarquait qu'elle était vraiment une femme superbe. Une très belle femme ..._

_Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue droite, l'adolescent restant parfaitement de marbre tandis que la jeune femme se redressait finalement. Elle l'observa pendant de longues secondes, des secondes qui parurent être une éternité avant de se diriger vers la porte de la chambre._

« Pardon ... Personne ... Je ne peux pas ... retrouver ce que nous avions auparavant. »

« ... ... ... Tu n'es pas la seule fautive, Lasty. Loin de là même ... »

« Nous ne sommes ... pas réellement ... ceux en faute ... Mais nous nous sentons coupables, n'est-ce pas, Personne ? Et parce que nous sommes rongés par la culpabilité, nous cherchons quelqu'un qui soit responsable de notre malheur ... »

« C'est exactement ça, Lasty ... Exactement ça ... » _marmonna l'adolescent aux yeux rouges tandis qu'il les fermait finalement. _« Je vais tenter de dormir ... Il est encore très tôt. »

« Personne ... N'oublies pas que tu es encore qu'un adolescent ... Ne deviens pas un adulte trop vite, d'accord ? Il te reste encore tellement de choses à connaître. »

« ... ... ... Bonne nuit, Lasty. Dors bien. » _répondit-il comme pour terminer la conversation. La jeune femme hocha la tête positivement._

_Puis voilà ... Elle était finalement partie ... Elle avait quitté la chambre et lui gardait les yeux fermés. Il ne voulait pas les ouvrir ... Il voulait tout simplement dormir sans réfléchir à tout cela. Lasty et ses deux sœurs allaient partir, n'est-ce pas ?_

« Et bien ? Tu as fini de faire tes adieux, Lasty ? »

_La femme aux cheveux blonds s'était adressée à sa sœur cadette, celle-ci hochant négativement la tête avant de faire un petit sourire à Rina._

« Je n'espère pas que ce soit des adieux ... Pas le moins du monde ... »

« Il y a peu de chances que l'on revienne ici, grande sœur Lasty. » _répondit Fulgé tandis que Lasty restait parfaitement sereine._

« Peu ne veut pas dire aucune ... Hors, je pense que je le reverrai ... Et cela sera de mon plein gré ... Et non en ces termes. » _annonça la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus._

« Comme tu le désires, Lasty. Nous ne sommes pas là pour t'obliger. » _termina de dire Rina alors qu'elle avait déjà fait apparaître ses ailes dans son dos._

« Nous devrions y aller avant que le soleil se lève ... Déjà qu'ils ne savent pas que ce départ sera plus long que les précédents ... » _murmura Fulgé, faisant de même que la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds. Elle s'envola déjà à quelques mètres au-dessus du sol._

« Partez devant ... Je vérifie une dernière chose. » _annonça Lasty avant de faire apparaître ses ailes à son tour. L'adolescente et l'aînée des trois sœurs s'envolèrent ensembles, s'éloignant sans un mot. Quand à elle ... Quand à elle ... Elle observait le ciel plongé encore dans la nuit. Ah ... Il était quoi ? Quatre heures du matin ? Cinq ?_

_Et qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ... à attendre ? Elle restait dans les airs, les yeux fixés vers le bâtiment qu'elle allait quitter. Rien ... Aucune lumière qui provenait de l'endroit qu'elle observait plus précisément. Oui ... Ca ne servait à rien d'attendre._

« ... ... ... Au final, nous sommes peut-être plus éloignés que je ne le pensais. »

_Elle s'apprêtait à partir, se retournant avant de voir des mouvements du côté de l'endroit qu'elle observait plus précisément. La fenêtre venait de s'ouvrir, laissant paraître l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs par l'ouverture. Elle avait du mal à le discerner mais elle voyait parfaitement ses deux yeux rubis qui brillaient dans le noir ou presque. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, faisant un geste de la main auquel il ne répondait pas. Il la regardait juste longuement ... Il la fixait sans s'arrêter un seul instant._

« Je reviendrai ... Peut-être pas mes sœurs ... Mais je reviendrai quand je serai apaisée. »

_Elle disait cela d'une voix assez forte pour qu'il puisse l'entendre avant de partir. Voilà que celle qui veillait sur lui depuis plus de quatre ans n'était plus qu'une étoile lointaine dans l'horizon. Lasty venait de se séparer de lui._


	5. Chapitre 5 : Une famille brisée

**Chapitre 5 : Une famille brisée**

« Comment ça, elles sont parties ?! Et sans prévenir ?! »

_C'était la voix de Sarila qui s'adressait à lui bien qu'il ne semblait pas réellement s'en soucier plus que cela. Ce fut quand il reçut un coup de liane qu'il tourna enfin son regard vers elle. Metsubi était en train de manger sans un mot, Sarila reprenant :_

« Alors ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas me répondre, Personne ?! Pourquoi ?! »

« Car je n'ai pas à décider de leur choix ... Elles sont assez grandes et adultes pour décider ce dont elles ont envie. » _coupa t-il sur un ton légèrement sec, posant ses yeux rubis sur ceux de l'adolescente aux cheveux verts. Celle-ci s'était mise à trembler, tapant contre la table._

« Ce n'est plus drôle ... Ca ne m'amuse plus le moins du monde. »

« Je n'ai rien fait pour cela, Sarila. Par contre, je pensais me rendre chez Perrine. » _annonça t-il avec lenteur alors qu'elle fronçait les sourcils. Aller là-bas ? Maintenant ? Alors que pendant la nuit, les trois oiseaux légendaires étaient partis ?! Il se moquait ... Non ... Il ne blaguait pas ... Il était sérieux, terriblement sérieux dans ses paroles et c'était cela le plus effrayant quand on le remarquait bien. Bon sang ... Elle n'aimait pas le voir depuis des mois ... Elle ne pouvait pas ... Pfff ... Elle poussa un profond soupir, posant une main sur son front alors qu'elle était déjà en sueur, marmonnant :_

« Je ne viendrais pas avec toi, Personne. Vas-y seul ou avec Metsubi mais je ne viens pas. »

« Hein ? Pourquoi cela ? Est-ce que tu es en colère contre moi à cause de ce que je viens de te dire ? Je ne voulais pas te froisser. » _répondit-il sans pour autant changer de ton. En réponse à cela, l'adolescente se leva subitement, son plateau repas dans ses mains._

« Je ne viendrais pas ... Je m'exprime pourtant clairement, Personne. Bon voyage et tu la salueras de ma part ! »

« Comme tu le désires ... Je ne vais pas te forcer si tu ne veux pas venir. »

_Mais raaaaaaaaaaaaah ! Il lui prenait sérieusement la tête à se comporter comme ça ! Quand il se comportait comme ça ... Elle ne pouvait pas ... lui parler ... Elle posa une main sur sa poitrine, à la hauteur de son cœur. Non ... _

« Ce n'est qu'un idiot ... Il ne se pose même pas de questions ... Il s'en fiche complètement. »

_Alors elle n'allait pas perdre plus de temps avec un imbécile. Tout était prévu pour dans un mois environ. C'était ce qu'elle avait demandé ... Elle était libre de ses choix ... Libre de choisir ce qu'elle voulait ... Et elle avait pris la décision qui semblait lui convenir le mieux._

« Et lui ... ne semble même plus s'intéresser ... à ce qui l'entoure. »

_Snif ... Aller ... Elle était toujours en train de sourire alors pleurer ... Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. De toute façon ... Qui s'intéressait réellement à ce qu'elle ressentait ? Si même Personne s'en fichait alors ... Elle n'avait plus aucun intérêt._

_Voilà ... Quelques heures plus tard, au beau milieu de l'après-midi, ils étaient arrivés devant la modeste maison de la famille de Malixo. Oh ... Malgré les années, malgré les épreuves, il n'oubliait jamais de s'y rendre. Remarquant que Perrine ne venait pas les voir contrairement à ses habitudes, il s'avançait en direction de la maison, prêt à toquer._

« Ne t'avises même pas de frapper à la porte, espèce d'idiot. Et je vois que tu as ramené seulement ta petite copine aujourd'hui ? »

_La voix provenait de son dos, le faisant se retourner. Elle aussi ... Perrine ... était une demoiselle en devenir. Même si elle n'avait que qu'onze ans et demi voir bientôt douze, malgré son caractère, elle était en train de devenir de plus en plus féminine. Ses cheveux semblaient prendre une couleur entre le blond et la crème tandis qu'elle les laissait pousser. Enfin, elle laissait maintenant son nombril paraître, portant néanmoins une longue robe de couleur rouge ainsi qu'un haut de même couleur. Des petites formes significatives étaient visibles au niveau de sa poitrine, signe qu'elle était en train de grandir de ce côté. Pourtant, elle semblait plutôt en colère en observant la poitrine de Metsubi, portant quatre sacs plutôt lourds avec ses deux mains. L'adolescent s'approcha de Perrine, Metsubi faisant de même de son côté. Sans rien dire, Perrine laissa les deux personnes prendre ses courses._

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là d'ailleurs ? Et où se trouvent les trois piafs ? »

« Elles ne viendront plus. » _coupa court à la discussion l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs alors qu'elle haussait un sourcil. Ah ouais ? Comme ça ? Cash ? Il disait ça sans même en avoir quelque chose à faire ? Sympathique de sa part ... Mouais ... Chacun sa vision des choses hein ? Fallait pas se leurrer non plus._

_Dès qu'ils pénétrèrent dans la maisonnette, des petits cris résonnèrent avant que le sol ne se mette à trembler sous la déferlante de pas qui arrivaient en leur direction. Il y avait tellement d'enfants ... Plus jeunes que Perrine. Et tous étaient en train de se diriger vers eux._

« HEY ! Devinez il y a qui avec notre grande sœur ?! »

« PERSONNE ! PERSONNE EST LA ! OUAISSSSSSSSSSSSSSS ! Et il a ramené sa drôle de copine qui ne parle jamais ! »

« Où est-ce qu'elles sont les dames avec des ailes dans le dos ? Et puis la fille qui fait apparaître des lianes ? »

_Tous et toutes parlaient en même temps tandis que Personne et Metsubi se retrouvaient débarrassés des courses. Ah ... Sincèrement ... Ils étaient agités, très agités ... Mais bon ... Ce n'était que des enfants ... D'un geste de la tête auquel Metsubi acquiesça, l'adolescent laissa la Carmache distraire les enfants tandis qu'il accompagnait Perrine sans qu'elle ne le remarque. Il la vit rentrer dans une chambre, la porte restant à moitié ouverte. D'un geste discret, il regarda à travers l'ouverture, remarquant ... _

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je déteste par-dessus qu'on me suit comme un pervers. »

_Hum ? Il n'avait pas eut le temps de jeter un œil que la porte s'ouvrit complètement. Il avait été pris en flagrant délit tandis que la Goupix se tenait en face de lui, les bras croisés, l'air colérique ... mais surtout peiné ?_

« Ouais ... Enfin bon ... Vas-y ... Rentres ... De toute façon, ta présence semble la rendre heureuse. Je ne vais pas l'empêcher d'être heureuse, ça serait le comble. »

_Il hocha la tête tandis qu'il pénétrait dans la pièce. Il ne venait plus qu'une fois par mois ... Et en un mois, les personnes pouvaient changer terriblement. Il voyait une femme aux traits tirés par la fatigue ... Une belle femme malgré cela ... Une femme Lockpin dont une couverture en laine était posée sur ses jambes. Elle restait assise, les yeux fixées vers la fenêtre dont les rideaux avaient été tirés pour lui permettre de regarder dehors. Le visage de la femme se tourna vers lui, faisant un grand sourire avant de tendre ses deux mains._

_Sans même réfléchir un seul instant, il s'était approché d'elle, se faisant enlacer par la femme aux cheveux bruns et aux rides ... Non ... Ce n'était pas à cause de la fatigue. Il y avait autre chose ? Mais quoi ? Il posa ses lèvres sur les joues de la femme, murmurant sur le même ton neutre et habituel depuis ces derniers mois :_

« Comment allez-vous depuis un mois ? J'espère que vous vous portez comme un charme. »

_Les yeux de la femme s'ouvrirent en grand, laissant paraître deux yeux rubis ... mais ternes ... comme dénués de vie. Elle paraissait ... surprise ... du ton employée mais elle vint caresser sa joue avec tendresse. Il se laissa faire, restant parfaitement de marbre tandis que Perrine ne disait rien, croisant simplement les bras._

_Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils avaient quitté la chambre, la jeune Goupix lui demandant de le suivre tandis qu'ils marchaient dans les couloirs pour redescendre à l'étage inférieur. Sur le chemin, elle l'arrêta, le plaquant contre un mur avant de poser une main juste à côté de sa tête. Elle était plus petite que lui mais elle semblait n'en avoir rien à faire._

« ... ... ... Perrine ? Quelque chose à me dire ? Ou alors, puis-je poser ma question ? »

« Non ... Rien du tout ... Personne ... Tu peux poser ta question. »

_Là encore, Perrine semblait vouloir lui dire quelque chose sans y arriver. Elle retira sa main, l'adolescent se mettant correctement en face d'elle avant de dire :_

« Comment vas ta mère ? Elle me semble un peu ... pâle. »

« Comme si ... Comme ça ... Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'elle ne va pas très bien depuis déjà une année ou deux. Ce n'est rien de bien grave, le médecin vient la voir chaque semaine. Et toi ? Comment est-ce que tu vas sinon ? Car vue la tronche que tu tires... »

« Ca peut aller ... Les trois sœurs qui m'accompagnaient ne sont plus avec moi. » _murmura t-il sans émotions, la jeune fille se sentant un peu ... gênée ? Comme si elle avait quelque chose à dire à l'adolescent sans y arriver._

« Bah ... Trois de perdues, dix que tu retrouveras ! De toute façon, vue les femmes que tu te trimballes à chaque fois que tu viens ici, tu as de quoi te faire un vrai harem ! »

« Peut-être ... Ce n'est pas vraiment le but que je recherche. »

« Et arrêtes de parler comme ça, j'ai l'impression de m'adresser à un mort ! » _s'écria la jeune fille avant de lui taper dans le dos. Il posa son regard vide sur elle, Perrine poussant un profond soupir. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, gardant son air gêné._

_Et cela continua jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure de partir. Elle semblait toujours vouloir lui adresser la parole mais semblait bloquée par quelque chose. Comme si ... Lui parler reviendrait à véritablement voir la jeune fille ... ce qu'elle était réellement. Et ça, elle n'y arrivait pas ... Lorsqu'il fut devant la porte d'entrée avec Metsubi qui avait eut le droit à une nouvelle coiffure de la part des enfants, il salua Perrine en lui disant :_

« A dans un mois ... Je reviendrai avec l'argent, comme d'habitude. »

_Elle ne lui répondit pas, l'adolescent haussant simplement les épaules avant de dire à Metsubi qu'ils partaient tous les deux. Elle hocha la tête, les deux personnes mettant de la distance entre elles et la famille de Malixo. Les enfants les saluaient avec joie avant de rentrer à l'intérieur de la maison, contrastant avec le regard triste de Perrine qui murmura avec lenteur :_

« Adieu ... grand frère ... »

_Il s'était arrêté, se statufiant sur place en entendant ce nom. Qu'est-ce que ... que cela voulait dire ? Il se retourna, voyant tout simplement la porte qui claqua au loin. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, n'ayant pas saisit la portée des paroles de Perrine à cet instant. Ce fut la dernière fois qu'il vit la famille de Malixo._


	6. Chapitre 6 : Seul

**Chapitre 6 : Seul**

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne la retrouvent pas ? Pourquoi ? »

_Il faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre, semblant soucieux pour la première fois depuis fort longtemps. Un mois s'était écoulé ... Un long mois ... Et il avait eut la mauvaise surprise d'apprendre que Perrine et toute sa famille avaient déménagé sans même le prévenir. SANS MÊME LE LUI SIGNALER ! Metsubi le regardait, adossée contre un mur._

« Metsubi ? Tu le sais peut-être ? Quand tu jouais avec les enfants ... Ils ont rien dit de spécial ? Non ? Rien du tout ? » _demanda t-il en s'adressant à l'adolescente._

« Rien du tout. Ils ne semblaient pas être au courant si déménagement, il y a eut. »

« Alors ... Tout a été fait à partir de Perrine ... mais pourquoi ? Comment ? Qu'est-ce qui peut ... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a fait ça ? »

« Je ne sais pas du tout, Personne. Pas le moins du monde. » _répondit une nouvelle fois Metsubi avant de se redresser, l'adolescent se tournant vers elle. Il voulait ... savoir ... Il voulait vraiment le savoir ... Mais il n'avait aucun indice ..._

« Et pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne veulent pas m'aider ? Avec leurs moyens, ils devraient pouvoir la trouver non ?! Ca ne devrait pas être si difficile pourtant ! Ou alors ... Metsubi ? Est-ce que tu crois ... Que Perrine ne veut plus me voir ? » _dit-il alors qu'elle paraissait surprise par ses paroles, ses deux yeux complètement blancs dirigés vers lui._

« Pfff ... BON SANG ! MAIS BON SANG ! Pourquoi ?! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?! Pourquoi est-ce que l'on me fait ça ?! Pourquoi ?! »

« Personne ? Est-ce que je peux te parler ? » _demanda une voix derrière la porte, l'adolescent s'arrêtant aussitôt dans sa colère. Ah ... Il reconnaissait cette voix._

« Sarila ... Oui ... Tu peux rentrer ... Pfff ... Dis-moi ce que tu me veux ... »

« ... ... ... Non, je crois que c'est bon. » _répondit la voix alors qu'il entendait déjà des bruits de pas qui s'éloignaient. BORDEL ! C'était vraiment pas le moment ! Il ouvrit la porte, se dirigeant vers Sarila avant de lui attraper le bras pour la ramener vers lui._

« Tu vas me dire ce qui se passe avec toi ?! Vas-y ! Je t'écoute ! »

« Tu me fais mal ... Et si tu me fais mal ... Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais te parler. Lâches ma main ... et calmes-toi ... On m'a déjà tout expliqué. »

« Ouais ... Et alors ? C'est pour ça que tu es venu me parler ? Tu n'avais pas besoin de te déplacer ... Ce n'est pas comme si tu allais pouvoir m'aider. » _dit-il avec neutralité, comme à son habitude dorénavant. Sa colère avait disparu aussitôt qu'il s'était adressé à elle._

« ... ... Je reviendrai quand tu seras plus calme. » _murmura Sarila tout en commençant à partir._

« Tu restes ici et tu me dis ce que tu as à me dire. Allez ... Encore une mauvaise nouvelle. Laisses-moi deviner, toi aussi tu pars, c'est ça ? »  
><em><br>Il s'adressa à elle avec une certaine ironie non-dissimulée. Et pourtant ... Pourtant ... Le sourire narquois se changea en un masque de stupeur en voyant le regard qui s'assombrissait de la part de Sarila. Il murmura avec lenteur :_

« Je disais ça ... sans le penser vraiment, Sarila, hein ? »

« Désolée ... Personne ... Je suis désolée ... » _chuchota t-elle en baissant la tête, l'adolescent passant une main sur son visage, bafouillant :_

« Désolée de quoi ... Désolée de ... Vous êtes toutes désolées ... Depuis le début ... Comme si vous avez quelque chose à vous reprocher ! Vous êtes désolées à quel sujet ?! Ne me dit pas que toi aussi, tu veux partir ?! TOI AUSSI ?! »

« Pardon ... Je ne pensais pas que ... ça te mettrait dans cet état ... Mais mon corps ... Ce poison ... Mes poisons ... Mes poudres ... Même si je les contrôle mieux ... Il s'avère que j'ai encore des problèmes avec ... Et comme j'ai grandi ... Ils sont bien plus forts et puissants. Ils sont devenus trop dangereux, même pour toi, Personne. » _dit-elle en s'étant mise à trembler, l'adolescent posant ses deux mains sur ses épaules, la plaquant contre un mur._

« C'est une blague ! UN MENSONGE ! Ce n'est pas la vraie raison ! Dis-la-moi ! Donnes-moi ! C'est de ma faute ?! Hein ? C'est de ma faute ! J'en suis sûr et certain ! C'est de ma faute ! C'est parce que je me montre distant envers vous toutes ! D'abord Lasty et ses sœurs ... Puis Perrine ... Et maintenant toi ! Vous me punissez ! »

« Ce n'est pas du tout ça, Personne ! Tu te trompes complètement ! » _répondit l'Herbizarre mais il ne semblait pas l'écouter, quittant la chambre en courant à toute vitesse._

_Il mettait un maximum de distance entre les deux filles et lui. Il ne voulait plus les voir ! Il ne voulait plus rien savoir par rapport à elles ! Elles ne voulaient plus le voir ?! Alors c'était la même ! C'était peut-être un comportement infantile pour son âge mais il s'en fichait complètement ! Ce n'était pas à elles de lui dire ce qu'elles pensaient de tout ça ! Ah ... Ah ..._

_Voilà ... Voilà ... Il se retrouvait sur le toit du bâtiment de l'ultime élément ... Même si quelqu'un décidait de voler à cette hauteur ... Il ne verrait rien si il ne faisait pas partie de l'ultime élément ... Il s'en fichait ... Il s'en fichait complètement ... Ses jambes remontées vers son visage alors qu'il était assis, il ne se retourna pas un instant en entendant les bruits de pas qui s'avançaient vers lui. Sarila vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, chuchotant :_

« Je n'aime pas être sérieuse ... C'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas t'en parler avant, Personne. Je n'aime pas lorsqu'on est obligé d'en arriver là ... Tu sais très bien que j'adore m'amuser ... Et que je ne veux pas ... Je ne veux surtout pas ... »

« Tais-toi ... De toute façon, tu es comme Perrine et les autres ... »

« Personne. Tu ne crois pas que tu es fautif aussi dans l'histoire ? Si seulement, tu souriais et rigolais comme avant hein ? Que tu montrais un peu plus que tu étais vivant ... Ca serait beaucoup plus simple ... Mais tu ne félicites la tâche de personne comme ça ! »

« Tu voulais dire ... facilites, n'est-ce pas ? Je sais ... Je sais que depuis la mort d'Omera ... J'ai changé ... Je le sais bien ... Je sais que je ne veux plus ... Que je ne veux plus poser de problèmes. Enfin ... Je ne veux plus qu'ils meurent autour de moi ... »

« Et c'est pour ça que tu nous parles comme si nous étions des inconnues ? C'est ça ? Regardes-moi Personne ! C'est moi qui devrais être triste de te quitter, surtout après tout ce que tu as fait ! C'est toi qui ne veux plus souffrir mais tu me fais souffrir, moi ! »

_Il ... la faisait souffrir ? Il releva la tête, observant le visage attristé de Sarila. Elle aussi ... Elle devenait une jolie fille ... bien qu'elle semblait encore un peu garçon manqué sur les bords ... Mais c'était normal ... quand on la connaissait ... Le visage attristé fit un petit sourire avant que des lianes n'apparaissent dans le dos de Sarila. Les lianes forcèrent Personne à se serrer contre elles, les deux adolescents étant côte à côte._

« Sarila ... Tu peux me promettre quelque chose s'il te plaît ? Sarila ? »

« Pour cela, il faudrait que tu me dises ce que tu veux que je te promette. »

« Promets-moi de m'écrire ! Promets-moi-le moi s'il te plaît ! » _dit-il en criant presque à l'adolescente, celle-ci haussant un sourcil de surprise. Puis elle éclata de rire, se jetant à son cou avant de se retrouver à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui._

« Bien sûr que oui, Personne ! On s'écrira souvent ! Tu es ma famille ! Tu es l'unique personne qui la constitue mais tu es ma famille ... et je ne veux pas me séparer d'elle. C'est un au revoir, pas un adieu. Je peux te le promettre solennellement. Et quand ça ira mieux, je reviendrai, encore plus frivole qu'avant ! »

« ... ... Et si tu as besoin d'aide, tu m'écriras aussi hein ? Et je viendrais aussitôt ! » _dit-il alors qu'il s'était mis à trembler sans aucune explication._

« Bien entendu. Mais bon, tu sais très bien que je suis une forte tête ! Moi, on ne m'embêtera pas aussi facilement que ça ! »

« Je ... Je n'en doute pas ... Sarila ... Par contre ... Euh ... Tu peux te pousser ? C'est un peu gênant quand même cette position. » _marmonna le garçon aux cheveux noirs._

« Hum ? Non ... Car je n'ai pas terminé ... Au moins, il faut que je garde un dernier souvenir de toi avant de m'en aller. »

_Elle retomba sur le torse de l'adolescent, des lianes venant les entourer avant qu'il ne pousse un petit cri de douleur. Que... Quelque chose s'était planté dans son dos ... Mais quoi ? Ca faisait mal ! Comme une piqûre ! Quelques secondes après, il vit Sarila qui présentait la pointe d'une liane légèrement ensanglantée. C'était ... C'était son sang ? Quelques gouttes tombèrent dans la bouche de l'adolescente tandis qu'elle continuait de le garder contre elle._

« ... ... Ce n'est pas grand-chose ... mais ... J'ai une reconnaissance particulière des parfums, des goûts et des poisons ... Maintenant que je sais à quoi ressemble ton sang ... Je n'aurai plus aucune difficulté à te retrouver. On reste comme ça pendant quelques minutes encore ? » _marmonna t-elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres._

_Et voilà ... Un quart d'heure plus tard, une marque de baiser ensanglanté sur la joue droite, il se retrouvait à nouveau seul ... Complètement seul ... Pourtant, la porte du toit s'ouvrait une nouvelle fois, l'adolescent ayant repris sa position. _

« Metsubi ? Est-ce que ... toi aussi ... Tu vas m'abandonner ? »

_C'était une voix plaintive qui s'adressait à elle. Elle avait préféré attendre que Sarila soit partie, les laissant seuls. Mais maintenant ... Elle était la seule ... avec lui. Elle pouvait en profiter ? Non ... Elle ne pouvait pas car rien n'était terminé de ce côté. Sans un mot, elle s'était rapprochée de lui, posant sa main sur son bras avant qu'elle ne se couche sur le sol. Elle le tira vers elle, enfouissant sa tête dans sa poitrine qui avait déjà pris quelques formes depuis ces dernières années._

_Il aurait pu se sentir gêné ... très gêné ... Mais c'était simplement des larmes et des sanglots, rien d'autre. Il ne pensait à rien d'autre alors qu'il pleurait, Metsubi, caressant ses cheveux noirs avec douceur. Elle observait le ciel à partir de ses deux yeux blancs, ne parlant pas une seule fois. Elle n'avait pas besoin de parler ... Avec Personne, ce n'était pas les paroles qui étaient importantes ... mais simplement les gestes. Elle continua de le serrer avec tendresse contre elle, poussant un petit soupir de plaisir._

« Snif ... Metsubi ... Tu n'as pas répondu ... »

« Moi, je reste avec toi pour toujours. » _répondit-elle finalement, l'embrassant dans ses cheveux noirs. Elle aussi était en train de mûrir. Ils n'étaient plus des enfants et leurs sentiments devenaient plus vrais, plus tendres, plus ... adultes._


	7. Chapitre 7 : Désir incontrôlé

**Second axe : Perdu dans la tourmente**

**Chapitre 7 : Désir incontrôlé**

« AHHHHHHH ! »

_C'était la voix de l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs, celui-ci se relevant en sueur dans son lit, l'air apeuré. Il avait une forte respiration, semblant avoir fait plusieurs kilomètres en courant sans s'arrêter. Ah ... Ah ... Ah ... Bon sang ... BON SANG ! C'était quoi ça ?! POURQUOI ?! C'était la première fois que ça lui arrivait mais cela avait été plus que suffisant ! Il se sentait mal ... très mal ... Vraiment très mal ... Il se leva rapidement, se dirigeant vers la porte alors qu'il observait l'heure sur le réveil déposé sur la table de chevet. Quoi ? Trois heures du matin ? Tout le monde dormait à cette heure-ci. Ah ... Il allait prendre un verre d'eau, cherché à calmer son cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure et puis ... se rendormir. S'il était capable d'y arriver ... Dans son état, il y avait peu de chance. Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, regardant à gauche et à droite. Personne ... Per ..._

« Metsubi ? » _dit-il subitement en voyant une ombre cachée derrière une porte à moitié entrouverte. Oui ... La porte de la chambre voisine ... Pourquoi cela ? Car ils étaient tout simplement côte à côte, quoi de plus spécial pour deux personnes toujours ensembles ? Enfin ... Le plus étonnant restait quand même le fait qu'elle était là, en train de l'observer._

« J'ai entendu ... du bruit. » _dit-elle sur un ton qui semblait plutôt lointain et évasif. Elle mentait mais ça, il ne pouvait pas le savoir. Elle attendait chaque soir ... Elle attendait qu'il se lève, enfin, elle l'espérait ... Et elle pourrait alors discuter avec lui. C'était justement ça qu'elle attendait. L'adolescent passa une main sur son front en sueur, marmonnant :_

« Pardon de t'avoir réveillée, Metsubi. Ce n'était pas vraiment voulu ... »

« Tu ne ... m'as pas réveillé. Moi aussi, j'avais du mal à dormir. » _répondit-elle avant de sortir finalement de derrière la porte, l'adolescent rougissant violemment._

_C'est vrai ... Il n'avait jamais ... vu l'adolescente dans un pyjama en y réfléchissant bien. Et pourtant, il se dit qu'il avait loupé quelque chose. L'adolescent avait ses deux yeux blancs, ses couettes noires ... mais aussi ... Ah ... Un pyjashort de couleur noire qui ne couvrait donc que les hauts de ses jambes et encore ... Elle avait vraiment des cuisses assez fines bien qu'elles semblaient en même temps très musclées. C'est vrai ... C'est parfaitement vrai ... Metsubi était une adolescente dont la force et la puissance dépassaient de loin celles des autres. Il le savait ..._

« Personne ? Tu me regardes bizarrement ... » _demanda l'adolescente sans rougir bien qu'il était possible de voir qu'elle était gênée._

« Hein ? Euh ... Non ... C'est bon ... Je ... Je ... J'avais soif ... Tu veux venir boire aussi ? »

_Il essayait de détourner la conversation, le problème est qu'il ne pouvait pas détourner ses yeux de la chemise noire qui accompagnait le pyjashort qu'elle avait. Hum ... Cette fois-ci, il avait de la sueur non pas à cause de ce cauchemar ... mais ... Du fait que la chemise noire avait quelques boutons ouverts, laissant paraître un décolleté de la part de l'adolescente. Et puis ... Elle ne portait rien pour recouvrir sa poitrine qui, il était sûr, dans quelques années, serait aussi imposante que celle d'Omera._

_Il posa subitement sa main devant la bouche, comme pris d'un malaise. Il revenait de penser à la Luxray morte ... et dont le corps avait disparu. Si ce n'était que ça ... Ca aurait put se passer mieux mais ... mais ... Non ... Ce n'était pas seulement ça ... C'était ..._

« Personne ? Ca ne va pas ?! » _demanda une nouvelle fois Metsubi en posant sa main sur lui, remarquant qu'il était vraiment en nage ... Pas seulement en sueur mais ses vêtements étaient trempés ! Ca n'allait pas du tout ! Elle l'emmena vers la salle des douches collectives et où des lavabos étaient disponibles pour se laver. Elle prit l'eau entre ses deux mains, aspergeant le visage de l'adolescent avant de reprendre : _« Dis-moi ce qu'il y a ... Tu me fais peur ... »

« Ah ... Ah ... Merci ... Metsubi ... Merci beaucoup ... Je vais te dire ... »

_Mais avant, est-ce qu'ils pouvaient aller ailleurs ? Car bon ... Ce n'était pas le meilleur endroit pour discuter de ça. Ils retournèrent dans la chambre de Personne, celui-ci poussant un profond soupir en voyant son lit trempé. Metsubi reprit la parole :_

« Viens ... On va discuter dans ma chambre. »

_Dans la chambre de l'adolescente ? Il n'était ... jamais rentré dans celle-ci ... Il fallait dire que maintenant, il estimait qu'elle avait besoin de son intimité et puis avec tout ce qui s'était passé, il avait quand même mis un maximum de distance entre la Carmache et lui. Ah ... Il le regrettait mais peut-être pour d'autres raisons que celle qu'il avait eu au départ. Ah ... Oui ... Enfin bon ... Il hocha la tête, raccompagnant l'adolescente vers son antre._

_... ... C'était plutôt simple contrairement à ce qu'il pensait. Malgré le fait qu'elle était devenue très féminine au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, elle était restée une ... Comment dire ... Non, elle n'était pas si coquette que ça. En fait ... Sa chambre était très simple ... Un lit, un bureau, une table de chevet, un placard et de nombreux livres entassés sur le bureau. Il en prit un entre ses mains, surpris de lire :_

« Etudes supérieures de mathématiques ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu lis ça, Metsubi ? »

« Car ... Les cours, on n'en a plus depuis que Malixo est mort ... Au début, on en avait dans l'Ultime Elément mais plus maintenant. Et puis ... Je ... Je voulais continuer à apprendre. »

« Mais pourquoi faire ? » _dit-il une seconde fois comme si il s'était mal exprimé._

« Et bien ... Je ... ne compte pas rester dans l'Ultime Elément tout le temps. Donc après ... Il ne faudra plus se battre pour gagner de l'argent ... Alors je voulais déjà ... »

« Réfléchir à dans quelques années ? Tu vois bien trop loin pour moi. » _dit-il avec un peu d'étonnement, ne pensant pas un seul instant à ce que l'adolescente continue des études. Et lui dans tout ça ... Il paraissait parfaitement ridicule. Pfff ..._

« Alors ? C'était quoi ton problème, Personne ? » _demanda t-elle à son tour, venant s'asseoir sur le lit. Oh ... C'était un lit plutôt grand pour elle, non ? Elle ne manquait pas de place. Enfin bon ... Maintenant, c'était embêtant ... de se dire que lui avait abandonné les études alors qu'elle-même continuait. Pfff ... Quel idiot ... Maintenant ... _« Personne ? Ton problème ? Tu es sûr que ça va bien ? » _l'interrogea t-elle encore une fois, se penchant en avant pour pouvoir savoir si tout allait pour le mieux ... _

_GLOUPS ! C'est bon, c'est bon ! Il vint s'asseoir aussitôt, l'adolescente restant maintenant sur place sans bouger. Est-ce qu'elle était aussi gênée que lui ? Car lui ... C'était le cas ... Enfin ... Il ... Il devait plutôt lui parler de tout ça ..._

« Metsubi ? J'ai rêvé de Lina ... Et Malixo ... Omera ... J'ai rêvé d'eux ... De ceux qui sont morts ... » _commença t-il finalement à murmurer alors qu'elle tournait son visage aussitôt vers lui, semblant surprise. Il avait pensé à eux ? C'était ... bizarre oui. Enfin pendant qu'il dormait mais ça semblait plus poussé que ça. Elle restait là, attendant qu'il continue de parler, chose qu'il fit après une vingtaine de secondes :_ « Je ... Je ... J'étais assis dans une mare de sang ... Et ils étaient autour de moi ... Ils semblaient si vides ... Leurs yeux étaient complètement blancs ... Comme des morts ... Et puis, ils étaient tous blessés gravement, comme au moment où ... Ils étaient morts ... Et ils disaient que j'étais responsable de leurs morts ... Que c'était moi qui les avait tués ... Je sais que c'est vrai ... Je sais que ... C'est vrai ce que je pense ... Car dès le moment où je les aie connus ... Ils étaient ... destinés à mourir ... Ah ... Donc ... Ils ont raison, vraiment raison. »

« Personne ... Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas par ... »

_Elle n'avait pas terminé sa phrase, regardant les tremblements de l'adolescent. Cela semblait le traumatiser plus que tout. Mais ... Ses cauchemars dataient depuis quand ? Car c'était pourtant la première fois qu'elle en entendait parler. Oui ... C'était étonnant ... Car elle n'avait jamais été mise au courant avant maintenant._

« Personne ? Euh ... Tu fais souvent des cauchemars ? » _demanda t-elle finalement alors qu'il hochait la tête négativement, lui répondant aussitôt :_

« C'était ... C'était la première fois ... Mais ça me semblait ... si réel ... Je pouvais sentir leurs regards ... Leurs souffles ... Tu sais ... J'avais vraiment l'impression qu'ils étaient revenus pour me dire cela ... Je ... Enfin, Metsubi, j'ai un peu peur maintenant. »

_Il avait dit cela sur un ton abattu, comme résigné. Il n'aimait pas montrer ses faiblesses, en tout bon homme qu'il était mais avec Metsubi ... Même si il avait honte, même si c'était pathétique, il osait lui en parler._

« Personne ... Tu sais bien que ... Qu'ils sont morts ... Qu'ils sont tous morts et qu'ils ne reviendront pas. Moi-même, quand j'ai appris que j'avais tué mes parents, je me sentais mal. Je voulais qu'ils reviennent mais en même temps, je pensais qu'ils allaient venir me hanter mais ça n'a jamais été le cas. Tu sais quoi ? Mes parents sont morts car ils voulaient que je vive une vie normale, une vie sans penser à ... ça. Même si cela a échoué, je sais qu'ils sont heureux pour ce qu'ils ont fait. Je l'espère vraiment qu'ils m'ont pardonnée, j'espère vraiment qu'ils sont là-haut à me surveiller. Alors dis-toi que JAMAIS, oui, JAMAIS, Lina, Malixo, Omera et Cassy ne t'en voudront, JAMAIS, ils ne diront ça. Tu devrais arrêter de penser à eux de cette manière car c'est toi qui te fais souffrir comme ça et tu penses du mal en même temps de ceux qui ont donné leurs vies pour te sauver. Je ne suis pas déçue car moi, je crois savoir que c'est parce que tout le monde est parti autour de toi que tu commences à faire des rêves comme ça. Tu as peur que tout le monde te délaisse et s'éloigne de toi, qu'ils t'en veulent mais non, ils ont juste pris des chemins différents mais toutes les routes se croisent un jour. »

_... ... ... ... ... Il évitait de regarder l'adolescente pour ne pas lui montrer la surprise qu'il avait dans les yeux. C'était ... la première fois que Metsubi faisait une aussi longue tirade et surtout aussi juste. Il se leva finalement, semblant résolu avant de dire :_

« Je vais retourner dans ma chambre. Merci beaucoup, Metsubi. »

« Hein ? Mais que ... Attends un peu ! Tu ne veux pas dormir avec moi ? » _demanda t-elle, reprenant aussitôt :_ « Peut-être que ton cauchemar est à cause d'un pokémon Spectre ? Et puis ... Ton lit est recouvert de sueur ... Donc tu ne vas quand même pas dormir dans un lit trempé hein ? »

_... ... ... La première raison était complètement ... aberrante mais la seconde était correcte. Sauf que ... Voilà quoi ... Il voyait bien qu'elle était gênée et lui aussi. Ils n'étaient plus des enfants, loin de là. Dormir ensembles ... C'était plutôt louche à leur âge, n'est-ce pas ?_

« Mais je suis aussi en sueur donc je risquerai de tremper ton lit. » _dit-il sans réelle conviction, plus intéressée par la proposition qu'autre chose._

« ... ... Et bien, tu peux alors retirer tes vêtements et aller en prendre d'autres ? Ce n'est pas l'heure de prendre une douche donc bon ... D'accord ? Tu veux ... bien ? »

_Elle s'était adressée à lui sur un ton plus que doux, triturant ses doigts avant qu'il ne signale à l'adolescente d'être patiente. Malgré qu'il se montrait distant, il était très attaché à Metsubi et ne le cachait pas ... surtout depuis le départ de tout le monde. Il quitta la chambre de l'adolescente, revenant dix minutes plus tard dans une tenue ressemblant à un peu à celle de Metsubi bien que lui avait préféré un pyjama normal au lieu d'un pyjashort. Néanmoins, il semblait assez moulant comme son haut. Elle ? Elle était déjà dans le lit à moitié ouvert, comme pour l'attendre alors qu'il ne savait pas ce qui se passait avec lui. Il s'insinua sous la couverture, l'adolescente venant lui sourire lorsqu'ils se regardèrent face à face. Elle remontait la couette jusqu'au dessous de son visage, rigolant très faiblement tandis qu'il lui demandait d'un air intrigué :_

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Metsubi ? »

« Je suis contente de pouvoir dormir avec toi, c'est tout. »

« Je suis content aussi, Metsubi. Mais bon, c'est juste à cause de ce qui s'est passé hein ? On n'a plus à dormir ensemble maintenant que nous sommes des adolescents. » _dit-il sur un ton qui se voulait un peu comme un reproche bien que cela sonnait faux avec sa voix tremblante._

« Alors ... Puisque ce n'est que pour une soirée, on peut dormir serrés l'un contre d'autre ? » _demanda t-elle alors qu'il tressaillait rien qu'à l'idée de l'avoir dans ses bras._

« ... ... Je ne suis pas sûr que ... ... »

_Il n'avait même pas terminé sa phrase qu'elle plongeait contre lui, passant ses deux bras autour de son corps avant de se coller parfaitement contre l'adolescent. Ah ... C'était bien Metsubi. Elle ne parlait que très peu, elle agissait toujours. Et là ... Elle n'avait pas attendu qu'il lui réponde pour ça. Enfin bon ... Pourquoi pas ? Il passa ses deux mains dans le dos de Metsubi à son tour, chacun déposant sa tête sur l'épaule de l'autre, respirant son odeur particulière, fermant les yeux._

_... ... ... Les minutes s'écoulaient les uns après les autres et chacun entendait la respiration de l'autre qui s'accélérait. Oui ... Ce n'était même plus une simple respiration mais un halètement. Lui ? Il n'osait pas baisser les yeux car il n'y avait aucun doute que ... Hein ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle bougeait ?_

« Personne ... Il fait un peu chaud ... quand nous sommes collés comme ça ... J'ouvre un peu la fenêtre si tu veux bien. »

_Elle s'était levée sans attendre encore une fois sa réponse, l'adolescent poussant un profond soupir de soulagement. Il ouvrit quelques boutons de sa chemise, deux ou trois car cela lui permettrait de mieux respirer. Lorsqu'elle revint après avoir ouvert la fenêtre, il déglutit. Elle ... avait eut la même idée que lui et là ... Ca commençait à montrer plus de chair que cela en cachait. Et elle était repartie pour se coller contre lui. C'était ... C'était pas à cause de la chaleur de la pièce qu'il était à nouveau en sueur ... mais à cause d'elle ... Il le savait parfaitement maintenant. Quelques minutes passèrent à nouveau jusqu'à ce qu'elle chuchote à l'adolescent :_

« Personne ... Ton pied me tape contre le bas du ventre... Enfin, ton genou ... Ton pied n'a pas cette forme. Enfin ... Ca fait un peu mal quand même. »

_Hein ? Son genou ? Et bien ... Non ... Il n'avait aucun pro ... Qu'est-ce que ... Ce n'était pas son genou qui était en train de ... Ah ! Il commença à gesticuler, se demandant ce qui se passait avec lui ?!_

« Hiiiiii ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais Personne ? Tu te frottes contre moi ! »

_Elle poussait des petits cris de plaisir tandis que l'adolescent semblait complètement perdu, cherchant à bouger et à mettre quelques distances avec Metsubi sans y arriver. Dans ses gestes, sa main droite se plaça sur le sein gauche de la Carmache. Aussitôt, une pointe se forma entre les doigts de Personne, Metsubi haletant :_

« Ah ... Ah ... Personne ... C'est quoi ... J'ai vraiment chaud au bas de mon ventre ! »

« Je ne sais pas ! Je ne sais pas du tout ! AH ! Où est-ce que je pose ma main ?! »

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ?! Il gesticulait dans tous les sens alors qu'elle faisait de même, sans réellement comprendre où tout cela les menait. Et puis ... Elle avait vraiment chaud ... Très chaud ! Et à force de bouger, la couverture s'était retirée, laissant paraître la bosse qui déformait le pyjama de Personne. Ce n'était pas son genou qui se frottait à son entrejambe mais ... ça ? En parlant de son entrejambe, elle sentait quelque chose qui ..._

_Elle tenta de le repousser celui-ci avait eut visiblement la même idée, leurs deux corps se percutant. Le sexe de Personne dans son pyjama avait émit un frottement sur la longueur du pyjashort de Metsubi, celle-ci étant prise soudainement de spasmes en même temps que l'adolescent. Les deux poussèrent un faible cri en même temps et dès l'instant où les tremblements arrêtèrent, chacun regarda les yeux de l'autre, à moitié clos._

_Ce qui ... s'était passé ... C'était quoi ? C'était ... quelque chose que ni l'un ... ni l'autre ... ne connaissait ... Et ... Ils se sentaient épuisés et heureux ... Et surtout cette chaleur qui leur consumait le corps ... Ils avaient l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur sans pour autant que cela les fasse souffrir ..._

« Personne ... Je ... Euh ... Je ... Tu t'es calmé ? Enfin, tu bougeais un peu partout et ... »

« Pardon, Metsubi, c'est juste que ... Je ne sais pas ce qui se passait et puis ensuite ... »

_... ... ... Et ensuite ? Elle attendait mais aucune réponse ne venait. Elle remarqua que les yeux de l'adolescent se baissaient sur sa poitrine. Celle-ci était presque visible et elle remarqua les petites pointes à travers le tissu mais ensuite ... Il continuait de regarder au-dessous ? Qu'est-ce qu'il ... C'était quoi ces tâches au niveau de leurs entrejambes ?! Dès que leurs yeux se croisèrent, ils se tournèrent le dos aussitôt, rougissant violemment._

_Aucun n'avait une explication à cela ... Aucun ... Ils avaient eut ... un petit oubli ? Non ... C'était bizarre ... C'était gênant mais pas la même gêne ... que si on avait eut un problème urinaire. Non ... C'était autre chose. Il entendit un petit cri de la part de Metsubi, se retournant aussitôt. Il n'avait eut à peine que le temps de voir l'adolescente qui retirait deux doigts qui semblaient avoir été posés sur sa poitrine. Lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'il était retourné, elle s'écria :_

« Retournes-toi, Personne ! Et dors ! »

_Bien sûr ! Bon sang ... Il avait un peu peur ... Si elle se laissait déborder par les émotions, c'était un gros problème dans les prochains jours. Il allait devoir rester vigilant. Il s'était exécuté, un autre gémissement de la part de la Carmache se faisant entendre. Néanmoins, cette fois-ci, il ne s'était pas retourné, surtout qu'il n'entendait plus rien. Ils devaient dormir ... Ils devaient vraiment dormir ..._

« Bo... Bonne nuit, Metsubi. » _dit-il en chuchotant, ayant tiré un peu son pantalon, remarquant un liquide blanc qui s'était insinué entre ses poils pubiens noirs. Il aurait bien aimé se laver car il était gêné et honteux ... mais se lever ... reviendrait à avouer à Metsubi ce petit problème ... Si c'en était un ? Il n'en était même pas sûr._

« Bonne nuit, Personne. C'était mouvementé ... ce soir ... » _répondit-elle alors qu'elle regardait un fin filet de liquide translucide comme de l'eau qui s'écoulait très légèrement entre les doigts de sa main droite. Elle ... ne savait pas ce que c'était mais ... Elle rougissait violemment car elle sentait que ce n'était pas une chose commune._

_Voilà ... Chacun cherchait le sommeil sans arriver à le trouver. Cette fois-ci, il était hors de question de dormir l'un dans les bras de l'autre. Non ... Pas avec ce qui c'était passé ... Pas du tout ... Aucune des deux n'avait la moindre idée de ce qui s'était réalisé entre eux alors que la réponse était des plus simples : ils venaient de passer enfin à l'âge de l'adolescence, des premiers émois amoureux. Nombreux étaient les problèmes en rapport avec la sexualité qui se déclarait chez le garçon et la fille, une sexualité bien différente pour chacun d'entre eux. Et ce n'était que le début ... Ils étaient proches, très proches mais c'était à eux de décider si ils devaient partager ces instants ensembles, tenter de comprendre l'autre et de SE comprendre ou alors rester dans son coin. Cette soirée avait été la première d'une longue série de la sorte et cette nuit là, les rêves des deux adolescents attentaient à la moralité._


	8. Chapitre 8 : Fantômes physiques

**Chapitre 8 : Fantômes physiques**

_Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui se produisait devant lui. Ce qu'il venait de faire ... Plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis ce petit incident et là, aujourd'hui, il était en plein centre-ville, attendant assis sur le bord d'une fontaine. Oui ... Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il avait demandé ... Enfin, on l'avait un peu forcé en lui demandant d'aller prendre du repos car il travaillait beaucoup trop ces derniers temps mais quand même ..._

« Il faudrait que j'arrête de dire des bêtises ... Ca n'emmène jamais rien de bon. »

« Personne. Je suis là. » _répondit subitement une voix alors qu'il relevait les yeux, arrêtant d'observer ses deux pieds. _

_Metsubi ... Ah ... Depuis quand est-ce que ... l'adolescente portait des jupes ? Elle était plus que ravissante dans sa jupe blanche lui allant jusqu'aux genoux alors qu'elle chandail de même couleur. Elle avait toujours ses deux couettes noires au niveau des joues mais elle était drôlement belle. Elle portait un petit sac à dos tandis que lui-même se levait._

_Lui avait opté pour quelque chose de plus simple. Juste un jean bleu avec un pull noir. Rien de bien transcendant quand on y réfléchissait. Mais pourquoi avait-il accepté de prendre quelques jours de repos ? Puis aussi d'inviter Metsubi à aller se promener en ville ? Quand il lui avait posé la question, toutes les têtes dans la cantine s'étaient tournées vers eux. Et après, ce fut plusieurs éclats de rire amusés._

« Personne ? Nous y allons ? » _demanda une nouvelle fois l'adolescente aux cheveux noirs._

_Hein ? Oui ... Bien sûr. Il tendit sa main mais dès l'instant où leurs doigts voulurent se croiser, Metsubi retira aussitôt sa main, rouge de gêne. Hein quoi ? Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils se prennent la main ? C'est vrai que ... En y pensant ... Euh ... Ils n'étaient pas ensembles le moins du monde. Ils commencèrent à s'éloigner de la fontaine, se dirigeant vers les rues bondées de personnes._

_C'était ça ... Une grande ville ... A chaque fois, il faisait la comparaison avec les petites villes d'esclaves ... Enfin ... Celles où il était presque devenu un esclave. Ici, cela devait sûrement se faire mais dans la discrétion et encore ... Il y avait une certaine justice donc il n'était pas forcément possible de faire tout ce que l'on désirait._

« Euh ... Personne ... Où est-ce que veux que l'on aille ? »

« Je ne sais pas du tout ... Tu sais bien que ... Comment dire ... Que je ne suis pas du genre à me balader n'importe comment aussi hein ? Enfin ... Je ne sors pas souvent de l'Ultime Elément ... Donc je ne sais pas trop quoi faire ... Tu veux aller te promener et voir les magasins ? On pourrait aller dans les librairies, comme ça on trouvera peut-être des livres à t'acheter non ? Tu es très jolie dans cette tenue. »

_Elle avait peut-être mal entendu mais ... La dernière phrase ? Elle avait été dite de telle manière qu'on aurait pu croire que Personne voulait la prononcer discrètement. Sauf que rien ne lui échappait. Elle avait parfaitement compris ce qu'il venait de dire. Et comme unique réponse, elle lui fit un petit sourire, ses joues s'empourprant avant d'aller prendre sa main. Elle ne devait pas avoir peur de faire ce simple geste._

_Enfin, plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Bien que maintenant, ils se promènent main dans la main, ça ne changeait pas à leur état psychologique. Ils étaient ... vraiment gênés et tout cela n'avait qu'une seule explication. Ni l'un, ni l'autre n'avait osé parler de cette unique nuit où ils avaient eut ce petit problème sauf ... que ce problème avait été le début d'une nouvelle vie ... D'une nouvelle activité solitaire et nocturne._

_Il n'était plus rare que chaque soir, ils pensent à l'autre mais dans la même tenue qu'à leur naissance. Lui ne faisait que s'imaginer le corps de l'adolescente aux cheveux noirs, ses couettes dénouées pour laisser place à une chevelure couleur onyx à mi-longueur. Cette chevelure qui camouflait une partie de son dos ou alors de sa poitrine appétissante ... Oh ... Il n'avait plus peur après avoir découvert cela ... mais il en avait honte ... Honte d'imaginer Metsubi dans cette tenue, dans cette position équivoque ... Ah ... Jamais il ne pouvait la voir dans les moindres détails, il ne pouvait faire que semblant ... Ou alors tenter de deviner. Mais il avait eut l'idée de prendre quelques mouchoirs pour ne pas trop salir son pyjama, c'était une bonne idée bien qu'à force, tout cela s'entassait dans la poubelle. Heureusement, il était le seul à vider celle-ci. HEUREUSEMENT !_

_Et elle ? Elle avait simplement fait quelques recherches dans les livres de biologie. Elle savait au final que ce n'était pas mauvais, non ... Que c'était en fait un éveil vers l'âge adulte. Au départ, elle s'était sentie sale mais maintenant ... Elle savait que c'était normal d'avoir ce genre de pulsions. Elle aurait bien aimé en parler à Personne mais elle n'avait jamais eut le courage ... Il fallait dire que chaque soir, elle essayait de donner une forme bien précise à la bosse qu'elle avait aperçue dans le pyjama de l'adolescent. Elle y pensait sérieusement ... et elle voulait voir à quoi elle ressemblait sans les morceaux de tissu autour. Et lors de ces moments, elle mordillait la manche de sa chemise pour étouffer les petits cris sortis de sa bouche. Elle espérait que l'adolescent ne l'entendrait jamais faire ça._

_Enfin bon ... Ils évitaient d'en parler d'y penser alors qu'ils se promenaient. Aujourd'hui était le jour où tous les deux pouvaient se reposer, peut-être ressemblaient-ils deux adolescents qui s'aimaient, c'était même sûrement ce que les autres devaient penser mais à l'heure actuelle, ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait parler. Puis soudainement, l'adolescent s'arrêta de marcher, clignant des yeux plusieurs fois._

« Que se passe t-il, Personne ? Tu as l'air surpris. »

« Hein ? Que ? Euh ... Oui ... Surpris ... Enfin, peut-être ... Sûrement même ... »

« Mais surpris de quoi ? » _demanda t-elle une seconde fois alors qu'il restait là, parfaitement immobile. Il tremblait même ... Mais de quoi ? Elle ne savait pas ... Elle n'était pas dans sa tête mais lui ... Elle devait peut-être voir dans quelle direction il regardait ? _« Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui te surprend, Personne ? Tu pourrais quand même me répondre non ? »

« Je ... Euh ... Je ne suis pas sûr ... Attends ici, Metsubi, s'il te plaît ! »

_Comment ?! Elle le voyait courir en s'excusant alors qu'elle restait là, mise en plan. Il venait ... de l'abandonner comme ça ? Il en avait un sacré culot ! Plus que tout même ! Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il venait de faire ça et pourtant, c'était la stricte vérité. Lui ... Il avait rêvé ! Il était certain d'avoir rêvé mais ... Si c'était un rêve ... Il devait le vérifier ! Si ce n'était qu'une simple hallucination ... Ah ... Ah ... Ah ... Non ... Faites que ça ne soit pas une hallucination, faites que ça ne soit pas un rêve !_

« CASSY ! C'EST BIEN TOI, CASSY ?! »

_Il venait de crier le nom de la Voltali alors que plusieurs têtes se tournaient vers lui. Tous semblaient surpris, se demandant à qui il parlait alors qu'il continuait de courir pour suivre la Voltali à distance. Il en était certain ... Il était certain d'avoir remarqué la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds ! La Voltali ! CASSY quoi !_

« CASSY ! BON SANG ! Mais arrêtes-toi ! »

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne se retournait pas vers lui ?! Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait l'impression qu'il était en train de rêver ? Qu'il était complètement stupide de penser une telle chose ? POURQUOI ?! AH ! Elle venait de passer dans une ruelle, elle n'allait pas pouvoir s'enfuir s'il accélérait le rythme._

« CASSY ! Tu ne peux plus ... »

_T'enfuir ? Il aurait bien aimé terminer sa phrase mais c'était impossible. Cassy ... n'était plus là ... Comment c'était ... Non ... Ca ne l'était pas ... Il devait se montrer raisonnable. C'était un cul-de-sac ... Il n'y avait pas d'autre chemin !_

« Tu dois rêver mon pauvre vieux ... Et comment est-ce que j'ai pu faire ça à Metsubi ? Je devrais avoir honte de moi. » _marmonna t-il avec lenteur._

_Il ressortit de la ruelle, se donnant une petite claque sur les joues. C'était un rêve ... Une hallucination ... Comme si Cassy était vivante ... Non ... Elle ne l'était pas et ..._

« Lina ?! Malixo ?! » _dit-il à voix basse bien que pris d'une vive émotion._

_ASSEZ ! ASSEZ ! ASSEZ ! Il ne faisait que rêver ! Il n'irait pas voir la jeune fille et Malixo ! De toute façon, s'ils étaient vrais ... S'ils étaient bien vivants, Lina serait devenue une adolescente très belle ! Alors, c'était juste impossible que ça soit Lina ! C'est vrai quoi ... Comment c'était possible qu'elle soit là ... encore sous une forme d'enfant ..._

« ... ... Je devrais retourner voir Metsubi mais ... »

_Mais ... Il voulait se convaincre que tout cela n'était qu'un mirage ... Une illusion ... Si personne ne les voyait et si il était le seul alors ... Non ... Non ... Ce n'était pas le cas. Ce n'était pas le cas ! IL LES VOYAIT ! Il voyait Lina qui bousculait d'un air neutre un enfant de son âge ! Malixo faisait de même ! En fait, ils semblaient se diriger quelque part sans réellement faire attention aux autres ! Mais ... Mais ... Si ils bousculaient des personnes, que celles-ci les voyaient, ça voulait dire ..._

« Ils sont bien de chair et de sang ! LINA ! MALIXO ! »

_Encore aucune réaction de leur part ! Et même si il décidait de les rejoindre ... De leur parler ... Ils étaient trop loin. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il les voyait maintenant ?! Depuis cette nuit, il n'avait que très brièvement des cauchemars ... et il n'en parlait pas à Metsubi. Il ne voulait pas lui faire peur ... Mais là ... Il devait s'avouer que ..._

_Il devait retourner voir Metsubi ... Il nageait en pleine incompréhension, sans être réellement capable de s'exprimer correctement. Il devait ... retourner voir Metsubi ... Il se répétait cela en tête, se dirigeant peu à peu vers l'endroit où il l'avait laissé avant de s'immobiliser une dernière fois. La ... dernière personne ... Elle ... Celle qui était la plus importante pour son cœur ... Elle se trouvait en face d'elle, marchant à simplement cinq mètres de lui. Il la reconnaissait complètement ... Il n'y avait qu'une seule femme aux cheveux noirs, aux yeux dorés, habillée d'une mini-jupe noire et d'une veste bleue trop ouverte._

« OMERA ! OMERA ! »

_Il s'attendait à aucune réaction comme les autres mais ... mais ... C'était bien elle ! Hein ? ... ... ... Que ? La jeune femme aux cheveux noirs se tournait vers lui, l'observant de ses yeux dorés. Mais pourquoi ... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il l'impression de ne rien ressentir de sa part ? Elle était bien là ... vivante ... Devant lui ... Elle l'avait entendu ... Elle le regardait ... Mais rien ... Rien de rien ... Il n'y avait plus rien ... Il n'y avait plus aucune lueur dans ses yeux. Il arriva à sa hauteur, s'approchant d'elle avant de dire :_

« Omera ... Tu ... Tu es vivante ... Je pensais vraiment que ... que tu étais ... morte ... Mais je n'ai pas trouvé ton corps ... Ni celui de Cassy alors ... Je ... »

_Elle continuait de le regarder, restant de marbre avant de partir sans un mot. Il voulut l'arrêter mais ... Il n'y arrivait pas. Il n'osait pas poser sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. Un tel rejet ... Une telle ignorance ... Un tel abandon ... le laissait complètement inerte ... Il la regardait partir, sans même qu'elle ne se retourne ... ou alors pendant un bref instant ... Puis plus rien ... Plus rien du tout ... Elle n'était plus là. Il venait de revoir les personnes qui lui étaient chères ... Des personnes mortes ... et pourtant ... Pourtant ... Il en avait complètement oublié son rendez-vous avec Metsubi._


	9. Chapitre 9 : Défaite cuisante

**Chapitre 9 : Défaite cuisante**

« Pardon Metsubi ! Pardon, pardon, pardon ! »

_Il s'inclinait plusieurs fois pour s'excuser mais l'adolescente n'en décolérait pas. Elle ne le montrait pas mais elle était plus triste que furieuse par ce qu'il venait de faire. Et même ses explications ne lui permettaient pas de se défendre. Non ... Il était indéfendable._

« Personne ... C'était vraiment si mauvais ces minutes avec moi ? Dehors ? Que tu es obligé de mentir pour tenter de te défendre ? »

« Mais je ne mens pas ... Metsubi. Je suis vraiment sérieux ! J'ai vraiment vu Omera et les autres ... Et puis, ils étaient vivants ... Ils touchaient les personnes. »

« ... ... Ca ne réponds pas à mes questions ... ... ... » _reprit-elle avec lenteur tandis qu'il balbutiait quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Il devait s'excuser ... mais comment ?_

« Euh ... Non ... Enfin non, c'était pas vraiment déplaisant. » _dit l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs, passant une main dans ces derniers d'un air gêné._

« Pas vraiment ... Cela veut dire que ça l'est un peu ? D'accord ... Pardon de te déranger avec ça, Personne. Je pensais que ça te ferait plaisir puisque tu m'avais invitée. Mais au final, tu as juste fait ça par pitié car à part toi, je ne parle avec personne d'autre ? »

« Hein ?! MAIS NON ! Je n'ai jamais dit ça, Metsubi ! Je te jure que c'est vrai ! J'ai vraiment rencontré Omera et les autres ! » _s'écria t-il, un peu énervé et apeuré par quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas complètement. Est-ce que ... qu'il avait peur de la réaction de Metsubi ?_

« C'est bon ... Je comprends juste que tu penses encore à Omera au point de la revoir même dans ces moments. Ce n'est pas grave du tout. Et puis bon, tu fais encore quelques cauchemars non ? Même si tu ne penses pas que c'est une hallucination, il y a de fortes chances que ça soit le cas pourtant. »

« NON ! CE N'EST PAS LE CAS BORDEL ! ILS ETAIENT BIEN VIVANTS ! TU ES IDIOTE OU QUOI ?! »

_Voilà que des têtes se retournaient vers eux alors qu'elle faisait un pas en arrière, surprise de l'entendre lui crier dessus. Depuis son retour, c'était la véritable première fois qu'il levait la voix vers elle. Pour toute réponse, elle détourna ses yeux blancs, soufflant :_

« Pardon ... Personne ... Je crois que je vais rentrer maintenant ... La sortie est terminée. »

« Hein ? Mais non ! Pardon de m'être emporté ... C'est juste que d'habitude, tu me crois ... Est-ce que tu ne veux pas me croire car tu es en colère contre moi ? »

« Personne ... Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'être en colère ? » _demanda t-elle en reposant ses yeux blancs sur lui. Non ... Ce n'était pas le cas ... Lorsqu'elle avait un sentiment néfaste ou qu'elle combattait, ses yeux étaient noirs mais alors ... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment rêvé ? C'était juste ... absurde ... Mais ... Peut-être que oui ? Enfin bon ... Ils quittaient la ville et il allait devoir s'excuser réellement._

_Elle ne lui décrocha pas un seul mot tandis qu'ils marchaient maintenant sur une route de terre. C'était un petit coin tranquille et tout cela allait prendre plusieurs heures avant qu'ils ne se retrouvent au point de rendez-vous pour pouvoir retourner à l'Ultime Elément. Enfin ... Cela aurait normalement dû se passer ainsi si ... IL ne s'était pas présenté devant eux._

_Ses cheveux bleus, les mêmes vêtements depuis des années ... mais un regard de moins en moins dévoré par la vengeance. L'homme n'avait même pas tenté de se cacher, se présentant tout simplement à côté d'un des rares arbres parsemant les alentours du chemin. Il croisait simplement les bras, Metsubi fronçant les sourcils._

« Rokan ... Jamais au bon moment, n'est-ce pas ? » _murmura tout simplement l'adolescent, se positionnant devant Metsubi._

« Je n'avais pas pour but de te déranger pendant que tu te promenais avec ta petite amie. De toute façon, la seule personne qui m'intéresse, c'est toi. Le reste n'a guère d'importance à mes yeux. » _répondit l'homme avant que Personne ne souffla à Metsubi :_

« Je me charge de lui ... Tu ne t'occupes pas de ça, d'accord ? »

« Je ne suis pas la petite amie de Personne. » _répondit-elle aussitôt, comme pour parfaitement contredire Rokan. Celui-ci parut étonné de l'entendre, Personne semblant avoir la même réaction. Au moins, elle était claire et directe ... mais elle disait aussi la vérité._

« Oui ... Enfin bon ... C'est pas le problème que je sache. » _rétorqua Personne comme un peu offensé par les propos de l'adolescente. Elle lui en voulait terriblement hein ? Ca s'entendait avec ce qu'elle venait de dire. Hum ... Enfin ... Bon ..._

« Si vous avez terminé ... Je pense que nous pourrons commencer, n'est-ce pas ? Toujours en un contre un, Personne ? » _demanda l'homme aux cheveux bleus, une puissante aura émanant de l'intégralité de son corps alors qu'il prenait la pose._

« Toujours ... De toute façon, je n'ai pas à demander à d'autres de combattre pour quelque chose que j'ai commis ... Je subirai jusqu'au bout et en solitaire la raison de ta colère. »

« Soit ... Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, Personne. Sauf que cette fois-ci, j'ai poussé ma puissance à son paroxysme. Dorénavant, il n'y a pas d'autres issues que la mort. »

_Que la mort ... Il entendait toujours ce mot là de la part de Rokan mais au fur et à mesure que le temps s'écoulait, que les combats se présentaient, il savait que tout cela était différent ... Ça n'avait plus la même intonation ... La première fois, ce fut avec de la colère et de la haine ... La seconde fois avait été avec un certain ... respect difficile à cerner ... comme si Rokan lui-même ne croyait pas à ce qu'il disait et enfin Là ... La troisième fois ... Ce n'était que de la résignation ... presque un abandon ... Comme si il jouait toutes ses cartes aujourd'hui pour ce combat._

« Je vais te montrer une puissance que nul ne peut atteindre sans un entraînement acharné. »

« Soit ... J'attends ça avec impatience. Je vais te montrer aussi ce qui s'est passé depuis le dernier combat. Metsubi, tu peux reculer s'il te plaît ? »

_Encore une histoire de mâle dominant d'après ce qu'elle pouvait entendre. Enfin bon ... Il avait affronté Rokan une seconde fois pendant qu'elle n'était pas là ... Et d'après ce qu'elle pouvait voir, l'adolescent n'avait guère plus peur de l'homme aux cheveux bleus._

_Celui-ci n'avait pas tardé à émettre une puissante aura autour de lui, cette aura semblant se concentrer ensuite entre ses deux mains avant qu'un rayon dévastateur n'en sorte. Celui-ci passa juste à côté de Personne, balayant complètement le chemin sur une centaine de mètres de distance et deux mètres de diamètre. Wow ... L'adolescent transpira légèrement, surtout à cause de l'émanation de chaleur causée par le laser._

« ... Wow ... C'est vrai, je vois ça ... Ce n'était pas n'importe quoi. »

« Et ce n'est que le début ... Là ... J'ai fait exprès de viser à côté pour que tu puisses bien voir ce qui t'attends. Maintenant ... Apprêtes-toi à le goûter en pleine face ! »

_Hum ? Il semblait perdre quelques secondes visiblement. Et lui n'en profitait pas pour l'attaquer ? Etait-il stupide ? Ou alors trop confiant ? Ce n'était pas dans le genre de Personne d'agir ainsi. Mais bon ... S'il voulait faire une telle chose ... C'était alors compréhensible. L'adolescent aux cheveux noirs restait immobile, Metsubi observant le combat sans un mot, comme à son habitude. Comme elle l'avait bien remarqué, Personne n'avait aucun souci visiblement ... ce qui était une excellente chose._

_Le second laser arriva droit sur Personne, celui-ci semblant vraiment très sérieux sur le fait de le prendre sans tenter de l'esquiver. Il tendit sa main droite vers Rokan et le laser, donnant tout simplement un uppercut en direction du laser. Un vent violent se souleva, ayant pour conséquence d'envoyer le rayon dans les airs._

« Ca ne sera pas suffisant ... Rokan ... Je pense qu'il vaut mieux s'arrêter là maintenant. » _répondit-il alors que Rokan souriait :_

« Pas le moins du monde ... Je n'en attendais pas moins de ta part ... »

« Cela semble te faire plaisir, Rokan. » _reprit l'adolescent, un peu suspicieux alors qu'il s'attendait à voir l'homme être étonné par le fait que son attaque aie été aussi facilement repoussée par un simple coup._

« Plaisir ? Non ... C'est juste que je voie que je ne suis pas le seul à m'être amélioré. »

« Oh ... Je l'ai été bien plus que cela ... Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que j'ai vécu durant toutes ces années ... Entre notre combat précédent et celui-ci. »

« Oh que si ... Tu as perdu de nombreuses personnes. Au final, ta vie est encore plus triste que la mienne ... Je ne sais pas si on peut dire que cela est un coup du destin. »

_Un coup du destin ? Un mauvais sort qui lui était jeté dessus ? Peut-être ... Comme une vengeance pour la mort de Solor et de tant d'autres ? Peut-être ... Il ne savait pas car il n'y avait jamais pensé mais peut-être que oui ..._

« Hein ? Quoi ? » _s'exclama t-il aussitôt en voyant Rokan qui était arrivé à sa hauteur, un sourire aux lèvres. C'était maintenant ses deux poings qui brillaient fortement._

_Les poings vinrent frapper l'adolescent au niveau du ventre, l'envoyant voler au loin sauf qu'à ce moment là, une paire d'ailes gigantesque de couleur blanche apparaissant dans son dos. Il revint atterrir avec une certaine facilité, un peu de sang s'écoulant de ses lèvres alors que Rokan poussait un profond soupir._

« Il fallait que je m'en doute ... Oui ... C'est donc finalement impossible ... »

« J'ai les pouvoirs d'Elugabeth, une pokémon céleste. Je ne pense pas que tu sois capable de ... » _commença l'adolescent alors que Rokan le coupait aussitôt :_

« Laisse-moi donc quand même essaye au cas où ! »

_C'était lui ... ou Rokan semblait terriblement épuisé par ses nombreuses attaques ? Hum ... Ca devait être une erreur ... Il devait même sûrement se tromper ... Le combat ne durait même pas depuis quinze minutes, Rokan ne pouvait pas être fatigué. La preuve en était qu'il recommençait ses mêmes attaques, que cela soit son laser ou alors ses deux poings ... C'était des coups qui semblaient horribles et surpuissants et pourtant ... pourtant ..._

_Pourtant ... Tout était si facile à stopper ... à repousser ... Il le savait ... Même les projections d'eau semblaient sans effet contre lui ... Même les attaques élémentaires avec ses pouvoirs liés aux végétaux n'avaient aucune force ... Comment c'était possible ? Peut-être que dans le fond ... Il était devenu trop fort ?_

_C'était un simple constat tandis que Rokan gardait son sourire ... Un sourire qui clochait ... Un sourire qui semblait ... dépité ... attristé ... résigné ... Il n'avait aucune explication à ce sujet ... Il n'était pas dans le cerveau de Rokan mais quelque chose clochait ... Et puis, là, il ne faisait que constater que Rokan ne lui faisait plus aucun effet. Il n'avait même pas encore attaqué une unique fois._

_Il était peut-être temps d'agir alors ? Sa main droite fut parcourue par de nombreux éclairs qu'il envoya en direction de Rokan. L'homme aux cheveux bleus n'eut pas le temps de réagir, la foudre s'abattant sur son corps, le forçant à pousser un cri horrible de douleur. Il venait de souffrir grandement et tout son corps venait en un instant de se recouvrir de nombreuses brûlures crées par les éclairs. De la fumée sortait de son corps alors que Rokan gardait son sourire aux lèvres, posant un genou au sol._

« Je m'en doutais ... Dès l'instant où tu as repoussé mon laser ... Je m'en doutais ... »

« Tu te doutais de quoi, Rokan ? » _demanda l'adolescent avec lenteur._

« Que ça ne servait à rien ... J'ai atteint le summum de ma force ... Je ne pourrai jamais devenir plus fort que maintenant ... Je ne peux plus progresser ... Ca m'est impossible. Mais pendant que j'apprenais à utiliser ces pouvoirs ... Il a fallut que toi aussi tu t'améliores ... Et tu n'as plus le corps d'un gamin ... Tu es devenu un adolescent ... Et lorsque tu seras un adulte, ça sera juste ... AH ! Je me demande si Solor ressemblerait à ça si il avait pu continuer à grandir ... Non ... Je ne crois pas ... Nous ne sommes pas constitués ainsi. Je reconnais ta victoire parfaite, Personne. »

« Tu ne vas pas t'enfuir comme les autres fois ? » _questionna Personne alors que Metsubi s'approchait de lui, le combat étant fini._

« Et pourquoi faire ? Ca me servirait à quoi ? Je ne peux rien faire, je ne peux même plus venger mon fils, je ne peux pas tuer son assassin, j'éprouve même de la fierté envers ce dernier. Je suis fier de voir que malgré tout ce qui s'est passé, tu n'as pas sombré dans une folie destructrice et vengeresse comme moi après la mort de Solor ... Et pourtant, tu aurais pu car de nombreuses personnes qui t'étaient proches sont mortes... Je suis pathétique ... »

« Je n'ai jamais pensé cela de toi, Rokan. » _reprit l'adolescent, croisant les bras et surtout gêné pour une raison inconnue de l'homme. Celui-ci n'était pas visiblement pas au courant que Personne avait décidé de vouloir se venger de l'Heatran qui avait causé la perte d'Omera, Cassy et Elugabeth._

« Prends mes pouvoirs, Personne. Ils ne sont guère plus imposants que ceux de Solor, ils sont même risibles comparés à ceux des autres légendaires que tu as ... Mais mets un terme à ma vie. »

_... ... ... Quoi ? Après tout ça, il lui demandait de l'achever ? Comme ça ? Alors que c'était lui qui venait de lui dire qu'il avait eut raison de ne pas vouloir se venger ? Qui venait de lui montrer que ça ne servait à rien de chercher à tuer dans ce seul but ? Non ... C'était plus compliqué que ça ... Mais Rokan venait de lui montrer que c'était risible d'agir comme ça ... Et là ... Il voulait qu'il le tue ?_

« Je refuse de faire cela ... Je ne suis pas un assassin, Rokan. »

« Mais moi si ... Et saches que j'ai tué bon nombre de personnes ... »

« Tout autant que moi ... En fait, non ... Je me cache la vérité ... Je suis un assassin ... Mais non ... Je ne tues pas car je le désire réellement. Je ne te tuerai pas ... »

« Ma vie n'a plus aucune signification ... Personne ... Même si c'est risible ... Non ... Pathétique ? Inconcevable ? Car je suis cela qui te hait le plus au monde ... Je veux que ça soit toi qui me tue ... Fais-le s'il te plaît. »

_... ... ... Non ... ... ... Il n'allait pas le faire, n'est-ce pas ? Il se tourna vers Metsubi, la regardant longuement mais celle-ci ne semblait avoir aucune émotion ... comme souvent ... Rokan s'était mis à genoux, la tête baissée, attendant son sort. Il avait l'impression de condamner un homme ... mais celui-ci n'avait plus le désir de vivre ... Est-ce qu'il pouvait lui retirer la vie ? Comme cela ? _

_... ... La réponse était non ... ... Il ne pouvait pas ... Mais il le devait ... Entre pouvoir et devoir ... Entre pouvoir et vouloir ... Non ... Entre vouloir et devoir ... Il ne voulait pas mais il le devait ... Oui ... Oui ... Ses marques d'Arceus étaient apparues sur ses deux mains avant qu'il ne se mette à quelques centimètres de Rokan, chuchotant :_

« Rokan ... Je ne t'ai jamais réellement considéré comme un ennemi ... »

« Pfff ... Ne prononces pas de paroles que tu regretteras. Si je te disais comment ma considération à ton égard a évolué au fil du temps ... »

« Non ... Saches juste que ... Je trouvais que tu étais un passage obligatoire ... Quelque chose comme ... Si tu étais important ... pour me rappeler ce que je suis, ce que je fais, ce que je subis ... Tu es quelqu'un qui me montre à quel point, je suis cruel ... comme la déesse Arceus. »

« ... ... ... Non ... Tu n'es pas cruel ... ... Tu ne fais pas cela par désir. »

_Sûrement ... Oui ... Il avait sûrement raison ... Il devait maintenant poser ses mains sur les épaules de Rokan et mettre un terme à sa vie. Une vie ... parsemée de tristesse ... toujours dans un seul et unique but ... Mais une vie qui allait s'arrêter. Ses mains ne furent plus qu'à quelques centimètres des épaules de Rokan avant qu'une voix féminine ne crie :_

« NON ! REDEMPTEUR ! NE FAITES PAS CA ! »

_Il se retourna, surpris de voir une femme aux cheveux verts qui courait vers eux, les larmes aux yeux. Surpris ? Il l'était bien moins que Rokan, celui-ci murmurant :_

« Ariné ? Je t'avais dit ... de ne pas t'en mêler ... »

« S'il te plaît, Rédempteur ! Ne tues pas Rokan ! Je vous en prie ! Ne le tuez pas ! »

_Hein ? Quoi ? Depuis quand est-ce qu'on le vouvoyait ? Et pourquoi elle pleurait ? C'était qui déjà à la base ? A part le prénom ... Il n'avait jamais vu cette personne avant aujourd'hui. Mais les sanglots et les pleurs semblaient bien réels ... Et Rokan semblait la connaître._


	10. Chapitre 10 : Une seule raison

**Chapitre 10 : Une unique raison**

« Qui est cette femme, Rokan ? » _demanda l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs, ses deux marques disparaissant sur ses mains tandis qu'il fronçait les sourcils._

_Le fait d'avoir entendu le nom Rédempteur ... Rien que cela ... Ca prouvait une chose ... Cette femme ... n'était pas n'importe qui. Ca devait même être tout le contraire. Il attendit que celle-ci prenne la parole, l'adolescent faisant un geste de la main pour l'inviter à commencer._

« Ariné ... Je m'appelle Ariné et je suis une Shaymin, une pokémon légendaire terrestre. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Ariné ? » _murmura Rokan, restant à genoux devant Personne._

« Je suis venue t'arrêter avant que tu fasses une bêtise ! Heureusement que je suis arrivée à temps car sinon ... car sinon ... » _commença à dire la femme avant de sangloter, des larmes s'écoulant de ses yeux une nouvelle fois._

« Hum ... Tu n'avais pas à te mêler de tout ça. Dorénavant, tout est terminé. » _répliqua aussitôt Rokan, la femme continuant de pleurer._

_C'était ... la première fois qu'il voyait une femme ... de plus d'une trentaine d'années qui pleurait ... C'était bizarre ... Comme quoi ... Les légendaires ennemis étaient aussi capables de pleurer ... Mais il comprenait parfaitement ce que cela voulait dire ... Pourquoi elle pleurait ... Pourquoi elle était ici ... Il suffisait de voir la raison de ses sanglots, la raison de ses pleurs tandis que celle-ci se relevait, s'approchant de lui._

« Personne ... Tues-moi maintenant. J'ai assez vécu ... » _annonça Rokan une nouvelle fois, posant ses deux mains sur ses épaules._

« Et elle ? Tu n'as pas l'impression que tu oublies quelque chose ? Tu veux mourir en laissant seule cette Shaymin ? » _demanda l'adolescent, le regardant de ses yeux rubis._

« Elle a vécu sans moi auparavant ... Elle vivra sans moi lorsque je ne serai plus là. » _répondit Rokan en détournant un peu le regard._

« Soit ... Si tu le prends ainsi ... Je pense que je n'ai plus rien d'autre à faire avec toi. »

_Hein ? Quoi ? L'adolescent passa à côté de lui, semblant l'ignorer superbement en s'approchant d'Ariné. Celle-ci parut surprise de le voir, séchant ses larmes. Hum ... Elle semblait être une femme très gentille et douce d'après ce qu'il voyait d'elle. Il ne la connaissait pas ... mais ... Elle semblait très protectrice hein ? Rien qu'à la regarder ... Il ne savait pas pourquoi ... Mais il pensait à sa mère ... Elle devait être une femme vraiment ... exceptionnelle cette Shaymin. Avec lenteur, il tendit ses deux mains vers elle, faisant apparaître ses deux marques alors que Rokan s'écriait aussitôt :_

« PERSONNE ! QUE FAIS-TU A ARINE ?! »

« Rien du tout ... Je vais lui laisser le choix. » _murmura t-il avec lenteur._

« Le ... Le choix ? » _s'interrogea la femme aux cheveux verts, surprise d'entendre cela._

« Et bien... Tu m'as demandé de laisser la vie à Rokan, n'est-ce pas ? De toute façon, j'ai le droit de vie ou de mort sur lui depuis qu'il a perdu contre moi. Tu pourrais très bien te battre contre moi pour le défendre mais je ne crois pas que c'est ce qu'il veut, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Elle n'a rien à voir dans cette histoire. Elle n'est rien pour moi. » _répondit Rokan._

« ... ... ... Soit ... ... ... Je peux donc lui faire ma proposition. Ariné ? C'est bien cela ? Mademoiselle Ariné ? Je laisserai Rokan en vie si vous me confiez vos pouvoirs. »

_HEIN ?! Même Metsubi ouvrit en grand ses deux yeux. Elle avait cru mal entendre ! Personne demandait à Ariné de se sacrifier pour que Rokan reste en vie ?! L'homme aux cheveux bleus tenta de s'approcher de l'adolescent mais ce fut Metsubi qui arriva la première à sa hauteur._

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais, Personne ? » _demanda t-elle sur un ton neutre bien qu'on sentait qu'elle était sur le point de se mettre en colère._

« J'impose mes conditions sur une personne en état d'infériorité. Rokan, tu n'as rien à dire puisque tu ne t'intéresses pas à elle. Veuillez nous laisser seuls maintenant. »

_... ... ... Que ... QUOI ?! Il n'allait pas laisser faire ça ! Ariné ne pouvait pas mourir ! Il la savait souvent en danger et avec de gros problèmes à cause de lui ... Et là ... Il allait la laisser mourir ?! HORS DE QUES... _

« J'accepte ... si c'est une promesse que Rokan sera sauvé. »

« MAIS J'AI PEUT-ÊTRE MON MOT A DIRE ?! » _hurla une nouvelle fois Rokan avant que Personne ne demande à Ariné de le suivre. Il ne voulait pas être dérangé pendant l'opération. Malgré une certaine réticence, elle l'accompagna, laissant Metsubi et Rokan en plan. Dès qu'ils furent éloignés à une cinquantaine de mètres, l'adolescent retendit ses deux mains, murmurant une nouvelle fois :_

« Nous pouvons recommencer ... Donnez-moi vos mains ... et préparez vous ... »

« Je ne ... vous imaginais pas ainsi ... Rédempteur ... Mais dans le fond, plus le temps passait et plus Rokan donnait une description vous ressemblant réellement ... »

« Il a terriblement souffert par ma faute ... Je suis celui dont les mains sont tachées du sang de son fils ... Il a toutes les raisons de me haïr ... mais il ne le fait plus. Je ne peux qu'accepter son choix de vouloir mourir ... ou le refuser ... Il se sent terriblement seul ... Donnez-moi vos mains ... Nous allons voir une chose ... Si vous voulez vraiment mourir ou si votre cœur veuille que vous restiez en vie. »

_Hein ? Elle déposait ses deux mains dans celles de l'adolescent, les marques d'Arceus commençant à briller fortement, aveuglant la zone dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Les lèvres de l'adolescent murmurèrent avec délicatesse :_

« Ariné ... Veuillez le rendre heureux, je vous en prie. »

« ... ... ... Que se passe t-il ? » _bafouilla t-elle avant d'être enveloppée de lumière._

_Ailleurs, l'adolescente et l'homme aux cheveux bleus remarquèrent la lueur à travers les arbres. Rokan baissa les yeux, serrant les poings comme pour ne pas s'énerver. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ?! Il pensait vraiment ... S'était-il trompé depuis toutes ces années ?!_

« Il y a sûrement ... une bonne explication ... à cela ... »

_Elle voulait penser ainsi ... Elle ne voulait pas penser autrement. Il n'oserait faire souffrir sans raison ... Ou peut-être que si ? Depuis la mort d'Omera ... Il avait récupéré tellement de pouvoirs, même temporairement ... Alors peut-être que ..._

« Rokan ... Je suis là ... » _chuchota une voix avec lenteur à travers les arbres avant que n'apparaisse Ariné. Elle avait le regard livide, la peau blanchie alors qu'elle titubait. Aussitôt, le Manaphy courut vers elle, la rattrapant avant qu'elle ne s'écroule dans ses bras. Personne apparut à son tour, derrière la femme alors que Rokan s'adressait à lui :_

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle ... a ? Je croyais que ... »

« Qu'elle était morte ? Visiblement ... Il semblerait que son désir de vivre soit plus fort que son abandon de la vie ... En échange, elle s'est retrouvée grandement amputée d'une partie de ses pouvoirs. Dorénavant, elle sera beaucoup trop faible pour se défendre et même un pokémon de bas étage risquerait de la blesser. Si tu es un homme, tu sais quoi faire. Je me retire. J'ai pas que ça à faire ... Rokan, tes pouvoirs ne m'intéressent pas mais ceux de la Shaymin me seront sacrément utiles. Je ne crois pas avoir eut des pouvoirs issus d'une pokémon légendaire liée aux végétaux. Allez ... Et que je ne te revois plus ... Rokan. »

_Il s'était mis à courir à toute allure, délaissant complètement les deux adultes et l'adolescente, celle-ci restant immobile pendant quelques secondes avant de pousser un cri. Elle commença à courir à sa suite, Ariné restant dans les bras de Rokan, la tête baissée et déposée contre son torse. Elle restait parfaitement immobile, semblant heureuse._

« PERSONNE ! PERSONNE ! Attends-moi ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?! »

« Je rentre à la base de l'ultime élément ... Voilà ce qui me prends ... »

_MAIS QU'IL S'ARRËTE ! Elle le rattrapa, sautant sur lui avant de le plaquer sur le sol, l'adolescent s'immobilisant complètement. Il ne pouvait plus bouger, attendant que Metsubi prenne la parole, ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver._

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ? Tu n'étais pas obligé ... de prendre ses pouvoirs. Elle pouvait mourir même. »

« Je fais ce que je pensais être bon ... C'est tout. Sans ça, il aurait continué ... Elle l'aime ... Elle l'aime tellement, ça se voit dans son regard, dans ses paroles, dans ses gestes ... Elle n'a pas hésité une seconde ... pour ça. Pourtant, quand on les regarde, ils sont complètement différents ... et pourtant ... Ils ont besoin l'un de l'autre. Les plantes ont besoin d'eau pour vivre ... Mais l'inverse n'est pas vrai ... De l'autre côté, l'eau se fait absorbée par les plantes donc il y a une relation de destruction entre eux ... L'eau est faible par rapport aux plantes ... Mais voilà ... Quand tu vois cette ... Ariné ... Elle l'aime vraiment ... Ca se voit partout ! Et Rokan ... Il ne semblait pas comprendre ... ou refuser cette possibilité. »

« Ca ne répond pas à ma question, Personne. »

« J'ai fait ça pour eux ... Pour que Rokan ne pense plus à mourir ... Et protèges Ariné. Dorénavant, je lui ai donné une nouvelle raison d'exister, voilà tout. »

_... ... ... Il ne voulait donc pas avoir plus de pouvoirs ? Il semblait sincère ... Et à cause de ce qui s'était passé cette après-midi, elle avait commencé à douter de lui ... Quelle idiote. Elle se retira, le laissant se mettre debout sauf qu'il ne bougea pas, tendant ses bras sur les côtés. Qu'est-ce qu'il attendait ? Qu'elle lui tende la main ?_

« Ca doit être beau ... l'amour ... non ? » _dit-il subitement, l'adolescente posant son regard sur lui, incrédule par ses paroles._

« Tu dis cela comme si tu n'avais ... jamais ressenti ça ... »

« Je ne sais pas si j'ai ressenti ça un jour ... Peut-être que ça n'a jamais été le cas avec Omera ? Et toi ? Et Crusaé ? Je ne sais pas ... »

« Tu veux te venger pour ma réaction par rapport à cette après-midi ? » _demanda t-elle en commençant à trembler._

« Non ... Pas du tout ? Pourquoi ? »

« ... Car tu viens de me dire que tu ne m'aimes pas ... Mais bon ... Si tu le prends comme ça ... »_ reprit l'adolescente, soupirant longuement. Personne se redressa, disant :_

« Je ne comprends pas tout ... Mais quand j'ai vu ... ce qui se passait avec Ariné et Rokan ... C'était contre-nature ... Il n'y a aucune chance qu'ils aient des enfants ... Ils sont comme l'eau et le feu ... Enfin non ... Là, ce n'était pas pour rire ... Ils sont comme l'eau et la plante. Mais elle a l'air de véritablement l'aimer. »

_Il se releva finalement, s'époussetant comme si il ne comprenait pas du tout ce qui se passait. Elle-même semblait plutôt perdue quand on la regardait bien. A quoi est-ce qu'il pensait ?_

« Je ne sais pas si j'aime réellement ... Enfin elle était prête à perdre la vie pour lui. Elle était décidée ... Sa vie ne la préoccupait pas ... simplement celle de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Je me demande si c'est ça aimer une personne dans le fond ? »

« Alors tu m'aimes, c'est tout. Et tu aimes Crusaé aussi. Et moi, je t'aime. »

« Oui ... Sûrement ? Je dois t'aimer, je pense. Et Omera ? Elle m'aimait alors ? »

« C'est plus compliqué que ça, je crois, Personne. »

_Plus compliqué que ça ? Enfin ... Il avait été attaqué et cette affaire s'était réglée sans problèmes ... A côté, il s'était passé quelque chose ... de différent aujourd'hui ... C'était la première fois qu'il se promenait avec Metsubi ... Mais c'était aussi la première fois qu'il voyait une telle chose ... En face de lui ... Ah ... Tout était bien compliqué, comme l'avait signalé Metsubi. Peut-être qu'il trouverait une réponse plus tard ? Peut-être ..._


	11. Chapitre 11 : EDL'AA

**Chapitre 11 : Enchaînée dans l'antre d'Arceus**

« Pfff ... Il en met du temps ! »

_C'était presque sa phrase fétiche depuis déjà plusieurs mois. Il fallait dire que ça commençait à être long ... très long ... Beaucoup trop long pour elle. Cela faisait combien de temps ? Presque quatre ans ... Quatre longues années ... Et elle les voyait défiler devant elle à une vitesse folle ... follement lente ... Car oui ... Rester cloîtrée au même endroit depuis des années, ne pas pouvoir sortir de celui-ci, ça faisait passer un Volcaropod pour un champion de course. Et elle ne parlait même pas d'un Caratroc hein ?_

« Enfin bon ... C'est toujours mieux qu'avant. »

_Elle s'observa dans le miroir, passant une main dans ses cheveux avant de sortir de la pièce. Oui ! C'est vrai ! Elle pouvait sortir de sa chambre depuis presque un an. Mais bon ... Sortir de la chambre pour se rendre où ? Simplement dans un unique endroit ... Presque abandonné ... puisqu'il s'agissait de l'intérieur d'une église. D'habitude, elle pouvait voir quelques personnes mais aujourd'hui, l'immense salle était complètement vide. Un orgue sur le côté droite, de nombreux vitraux représentant des créatures gigantesques, la hauteur de l'église devait bien faire une quarantaine voir cinquantaine de mètres. Et elle ... Elle était au beau milieu de la salle, marchant d'un pas lent au milieu des bancs._

« C'est toujours aussi mort ... Encore une fois, il n'y a personne. Bon ... Et bien ... Visiblement, je vais devoir m'occuper toute seule encore une fois. »

_Elle s'approcha de l'orgue, s'asseyant sur le tabouret devant l'instrument avant de craquer ses doigts. Depuis qu'elle avait eut la possibilité de sortir de sa chambre, elle passait la majeure partie de son temps sur l'orgue ... Enfin, quand il n'y avait personne dans la salle. Un doigt ... puis un autre ... Et voilà qu'une symphonie majestueuse résonnait dans l'entièreté de la salle, l'adolescente semblant s'appliquer avec effort sur l'instrument._

_Les minutes s'écoulaient, les unes après les autres alors qu'il lui semblait connaître cette musique ... Une composition humaine ... Comme les autres ... L'une en l'honneur de la déesse Arceus ... Ce n'était pas rare ce genre d'offrandes ... C'était même le genre de choses qu'elle préférait plutôt que les sacrifices hum ... Un son strident se fit entendre, l'adolescente appuyant sur plusieurs touches en même temps. Elle préférait ... quoi ?_

« Encore ces pensées absurdes ... Je ne suis pas elle ... Je ne suis pas Arceus ! JE NE SERAI JAMAIS CETTE FEMME ! »

_Voilà que sa main passait sur toutes les touches alors qu'elle semblait s'emporter par la colère. NON ET NON ! Elle n'était pas comme ça, elle ne le serait jamais ! JAMAIS ! C'était bien compris ?! Elle ne voulait pas y penser !_

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends, Personne ?! TU VEUX QUE JE ME LIBERE SEULE OU QUOI ?! » _hurla t-elle de toutes ses forces, énervée et surtout attristée. Peut-être que ... finalement ... Personne ne viendrait jamais ? Au fil du temps qui passait, cette idée s'insinuait de plus en plus dans son crâne. Personne ... Elle était sûre au début qu'il viendrait mais ... ça tardait ... Ca tardait vraiment ... Et depuis que cette sphère avait explosé ... Elle n'avait plus de moyen de communiquer avec l'adolescent. Il lui manquait ... terriblement._

« C'était une bien belle musique. Pourquoi avoir arrêté ? »

_HEIN ?! Elle se redressa aussitôt, se retournant en entendant le son de cette voix féminine. Quelqu'un l'avait entendu ?! Elle haussa un sourcil en apercevant une femme aux cheveux verts lui tombant sur les épaules. Elle portait aussi une longue robe verte ... de cérémonie ? Mais son œil droit était fermé, pour quelle raison ?_

« Qui êtes-vous ? C'est la première fois que je vous vois ici ... »

« C'est vrai que depuis que tu peux sortir, je viens de moins en moins souvent. Et puis, diriger tout un culte en l'honneur d'Arceus prend beaucoup de temps. »

« La grande prêtresse ?! Vous êtes la grande prêtresse ? Non ... Vous êtes aussi une pokémon légendaire ... Sinon, vous ne seriez pas là ... »

« Oh ... Je pensais que tu me reconnaîtrais après tout ce temps. »

_La jeune femme vint s'asseoir sur un banc, croisant les jambes sous sa robe tout en gardant un léger sourire aux lèvres. La reconnaître ? Comment ça ? Pourquoi devait-elle la reconnaître ? Avant de reconnaître ... Il fallait déjà connaître ... or ... C'était la première fois qu'elle la voyait. Par contre, c'est vrai qu'en l'écoutant ... Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre avec cette femme. Elle avait l'impression de la connaître mais non pas physiquement. Non ... C'était différent ... Cette personne ... Elle avait déjà entendu sa voix ... auparavant mais où ? Comment c'était possible ? Elle ne l'avait ..._

« LA VOIX ! Tu es la voix qui me parlais de l'autre côté de la porte ! »

« C'est exact ... Enfin ... Tu sais que j'ai un prénom, n'est-ce pas ? Je m'appelle Taliky et je suis bien la grande prêtresse du culte d'Arceus sur la terre. »

_... ... ... Taliky ? C'était bizarre ... Encore une fois, elle ne connaissait pas ce nom et pourtant, celui-ci semblait étrangement familier à ses oreilles. Ah ... C'était vraiment bizarre ... Trop bizarre pour que cela soit normal à son goût. _

« Est-ce que nous nous sommes déjà rencontrées ? » _demanda l'adolescente._

_La femme aux cheveux verts parut surprise d'une telle question, son œil droit s'ouvrant alors que celui de gauche se fermait aussitôt. Etait-ce possible que ... Hum ... Il est vrai que plus le temps passait, plus la jeune fille devenait ..._

« Non, nullement. Nous ne nous sommes jamais vues dans le passé. »

« Ca doit être sûrement ça ... Sinon, je me souviendrai de toi. Pourquoi est-ce que tu es ici ? Pour avoir mes remerciements, c'est ça ? »_ demanda une nouvelle fois Crusaé, Taliky tentant de rester de marbre pour finalement pencher la tête sur le côté, disant tout simplement :_

« Et pour quelle raison devrais-je les avoir ? »

« C'est bien grâce à toi que j'ai pu parler à Personne, non ? Alors, je te remercie. »

« ... Ah ça ... Rien de bien important. Si tu veux me remercier, tu n'as qu'à jouer de l'orgue comme auparavant. Je pense que ça doit te convenir, non ? »

« ... ... ... Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu veux ça mais bon ... Si ça te fait plaisir. »

_Elle sera la seule à entendre le son de l'orgue, voilà tout. Les autres légendaires se fichaient complètement de sa présence et elle ressentait la même chose à leurs égards. Elle ne portait aucun intérêt sur eux ... Mais elle ... Cette femme ... Taliky, n'est-ce pas ? Elle ne savait pas quoi penser d'elle ... Elle avait arrêté de faire confiance il y a de cela des années ... avant de s'ouvrir à Personne. Puis par la force des choses, ce collier lui avait montré qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance à d'autres ... Et là ... Même sans connaître plus que ça ... Taliky lui inspirait confiance sauf que c'était sûrement une ruse pour se rapprocher d'elle et l'attaquer dans le dos. Façon de parler puisqu'il était hors de question qu'elle puisse lever la main vers elle._

« Hum ... Cette musique me semble assez distante ... »

« Comment ça ? » _questionna l'adolescente tout en s'arrêtant de jouer._

« Je ne sais pas ... Je n'ai pas cette impression que tu y mets tous tes sentiments. C'est fort dommage car l'orgue est pour moi un instrument majestueux ... Un peu comme le roi des instruments ... C'est lui qui orchestre tous les autres. »

« Je ne sais pas ... Je ne me suis jamais posé cette question. Enfin, si mon orgue ne te plaît pas, tu n'es pas forcée de l'écouter. Je t'oblige en rien, moi. »

« Oh ... Tu sembles plutôt de mauvaise humeur, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Et pourquoi je le serai selon toi ? Vas-y, cherches une raison. Je suis sûre que tu peux la trouver. » _grogna soudainement l'adolescente en se relevant, lui faisant face. Taliky aussi s'était levée, restant néanmoins immobile._

« Hum ... Le manque de Personne ? » _murmura avec douceur la jeune femme aux cheveux verts, Crusaé la fixant longuement. Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'elle venait de dire avant de froncer subitement les sourcils :_

« ... ... ... Ca ne concerne pas quelqu'un comme toi, une pokémon légendaire. »

« Oh ... Bien sûr que si ... Il se pourrait qu'un jour, j'ai à l'affronter ... Surtout si il tente de venir ici ... n'est-ce pas ? Car c'est ce que tu penses ... »

« Il viendra me chercher ... Maintenant, j'en suis sûre et certaine ... Et il bottera vos petits culs de légendaires comme il l'a déjà fait avec Solor ... Vous y passerez tous. »

« Bien entendu, bien entendu. » _répondit Talika en haussant les épaules, gardant un grand sourire avant de demander : _« Dis-moi ... Crusaé ... Préfères-tu la perfection ou l'imperfection ? Qu'en penses-tu ? »

« Désole mais la philosophie, c'est pas ma tasse de thé. »

« Soit ... Je voulais simplement avoir ton point de vue sur ce sujet. Je vais donc te laisser tranquille ... et seule. »

« Seule ? Oui ... Je préfère être seule que mal accompagnée. Quand à la perfection et l'imperfection, je préfère le second point. » _annonça l'adolescente, se dirigeant déjà vers les portes situées sur les coins de la salle. De toute façon, ça ne servait à rien d'essayer de partir ... Elle ne le pouvait pas._

« Oh ? Et pourquoi ça ? » _interrogea la grande prêtresse avec intérêt._

« Si j'étais parfait, je n'aurai jamais pu connaître et aimer Personne. Au revoir. »

_Réponse satisfaisante ... Enfin assez personnelle aussi. La femme aux cheveux verts s'éloigna, la saluant d'un geste de la main avant de quitter l'église. De son côté, Crusaé était retournée dans sa chambre, s'allongeant sur le lit avant de murmurer :_

« Si je suis sûre de ça ... d'être imparfaite et ... de ce que je ressens ... Pourquoi est-ce que tu mets autant de temps, Personne ? Pourquoi ? »

_Elle ferma ses yeux, cherchant le sommeil, tentant de s'imaginer à quoi ressemblait l'adolescent maintenant ... Les années s'écoulaient et ils restaient séparés._


	12. Chapitre 12 : Détourner le regard

**Chapitre 12 : Détourner le regard**

« Metsubi ? Tu viens avec moi en mission ? »

« Je ... Je ne sais pas ... Et puis ... Je suis un peu ... malade ... » _murmura t-elle alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle. Ils étaient dans la chambre et plusieurs mois s'étaient écoulés depuis l'évènement avec Rokan. Ils avaient maintenant plus de quatorze ans et heureusement pour lui, elle lui avait pardonné._

« Malade ... Dans quel sens ? Celui que je pense ? » _demanda t-il avec lenteur alors qu'elle hochait la tête, tremblant légèrement. Il posa une main sur son épaule, reprenant :_

« Ne t'en fais donc pas, Metsubi. Je resterai à côté de toi. Tu viens, s'il te plaît ? Ca serait bien mieux que de se débrouiller seul ... Au moins ... Cela me ferait de la compagnie. »

« ... Je ne sais pas du tout, Personne. Ca serait beaucoup trop dangereux. Ca ne m'est arrivé que deux fois ce mois-ci. Ca pourrait tomber en plein milieu, sans aucune explication. Je ne veux pas prendre ce risque, Personne. Tu me comprends hein ? » _dit-elle en le regardant, l'adolescent lui faisant un grand sourire pour la réconforter. Il vint la serrer contre lui, lui chuchotant doucement :_

« Je te comprends et qu'importe ce qui t'arrive, je t'ai déjà dit que je resterai avec toi non ? Alors arrêtes de t'inquiéter pour rien et tu viens ! Mais prépares-toi d'accord ? »

« Je ne suis pas sûre que ça soit une bonne idée Personne ... mais ... Bon ... D'accord. »

_Tant mieux alors. Il quitta la chambre, la laissant se préparer alors qu'il sortait déjà du bâtiment, un sourire aux lèvres. Ah ... Depuis qu'il avait réussi à se faire pardonner, il voyait tout d'une autre façon. Enfin ... Comment dire ... Avec Metsubi, il n'arrivait plus à être triste. Car il savait qu'elle l'était tout autant que lui ... Et donc, il voulait la rendre heureuse._

_Elle arriva une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, son index gauche jouant avec l'une de ses couettes noires tandis qu'elle se rapprochait de lui. Sans aucune raison, elle vint le serrer dans ses bras, tremblant un peu. Il lui caressa le dos avec tendresse, fermant les yeux tout en prenant une profonde respiration._

« T'en fais pas ... Tout se passera très bien ... Metsubi. »

« J'aimerai que tu me le promettes ... Mais ce n'est pas à toi de me le promettre ... Car ce n'est pas ton corps mais le mien ... Et je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir le contrôler. »

« Je suis sûr que tu y arriveras ! Hého ! Si moi, je pense que tu peux le faire alors je sais que tu pourras le faire. Allez, Metsubi, prépares-toi, on va y aller bientôt. »

« ... ... ... Si seulement c'était aussi facile. » _murmura t-elle tandis que l'adolescent faisait quelques pas en avant pour se diriger vers un vaisseau qui les accueillait._

_... ... ... Elle devait avoir confiance en son corps. Son sang n'allait pas se réveiller comme ça hein ? Et puis, le sourire que Personne lui faisait alors que dès l'instant où ... Elle perdait le contrôle ... Ah ... Elle voulait tellement vivre normalement, vivre comme une adolescente humaine ... sans avoir cette maladie ... ce virus ... cette chose ..._

_Les minutes s'écoulèrent puis deux à trois bonne heures jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent au lieu de la mission. Une mission très simple ... Beaucoup trop simple puisqu'il ne s'agissait simplement que de faire le ménage de quelques membres du culte._

« Personne ... Tu me promets que cette fois-ci ... »

« Oui, je te le promets. Je n'utiliserai pas mes lignes contre eux. Ca va mieux depuis ... Et j'ai compris que ça ne servait à rien. Ca n'arrangerait pas la situation ... Ah ... »

« Et pour les cauchemars ? » _demanda t-elle alors qu'il perdait aussitôt son sourire._

_Ah ça ... C'était encore bien différent, il devait l'avouer. Bien trop différent à son goût ... Enfin ... ce n'était pas le bon sujet ! Il ne voulait pas en parler ... Et à côté ... Euh ... L'adolescente avait son sang, lui ses cauchemars donc ..._

« Non ... Ca va, j'en ai pas fait cette semaine, Metsubi mais c'est bon. »

« Tu sais que si tu refais des cauchemars, tu peux venir dormir avec ... »

« Euh ... Sincèrement, non, je ne préfère pas si tu veux tout savoir. » _répondit-il assez sèchement, surprenant l'adolescente. Néanmoins, quand elle le vit rougir, elle se tritura les doigts, sachant pertinemment ce que cela voulait dire._

« Tu sais ... Euh ... Personne ... Enfin non ... Rien du tout. C'est un peu gênant. »

_En fait, c'était même TRES gênant pour tout dire. Comme si il lisait dans ses pensées, il hocha la tête négativement pour lui dire de ne plus y réfléchir. Il valait mieux se mettre en route dès maintenant. Il vint prendre discrètement sa main dans la sienne, l'adolescente se laissant faire, croisant ses doigts avec ceux de Personne._

_Ils ne tardèrent pas à trouver le lieu où s'étaient installés les membres du culte. Une cinquantaine de personnes environ ... Dont les deux tiers étaient des pokémons. En les jugeant de plus près, il n'y avait rien de bien impressionnant. Metsubi posa subitement une main sur sa poitrine, gémissant de douleur._

« Per ... Personne ... J'ai mal ... J'ai mal ... énormément mal ... »

« Hein ? Non ... Attends un peu. Ce n'est pas le moment, Metsubi ! Je vais vite m'en occuper d'eux pendant que tu restes ici. Ensuite, je te ramène aussitôt à l'ultime élément. BORDEL ! MAIS POURQUOI JE T'ECOUTE PAS ?! »

« QUI-EST-CE ?! »

_ET MERDE ! Voilà qu'il avait crié et qu'à cause de ça, les adeptes du culte venaient de les repérer. Il signala à Metsubi de rester en retrait alors qu'il sortait de leur cachette de derrière un rocher. Aussitôt, ses marques étaient apparues sur ses deux mains tandis qu'un adepte fronçait les sourcils. Il fit un geste de la main, intimant d'arrêter aux autres :_

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? Les adolescents comme toi ne sont pas sensés être présents. Surtout que visiblement, je pense avoir affaire à l'élu traître d'Arceus, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ah ... Depuis le temps ... On m'a rajouté le traître à côté ... Bon et bien ... Si c'est ainsi, plus besoin de discuter, n'est-ce pas ? »

_Des flammes sortirent de ses mains avant qu'il n'envoie une boule de feu en direction de l'adepte qui s'était adressé à lui. Il fut protégé aussitôt par un homme dont une queue rouge avec une flamme au bout était présente. Un Reptincel ? Ah ... Ce n'était pas si dramatique que ça ... C'était même le contraire._

_Ah ... Ah ... Ah ... Elle assise, adossée à un arbre, poussant des gémissements plaintifs. Elle ... Elle n'aurait pas dû écouter Personne. Elle n'aurait pas dû ... Maintenant, elle allait payer le prix fort. Pourtant, dès que ses crises revenaient, il n'y avait aucun problème ... L'Ultime Elément était capable de la protéger ... Ils avaient réussi à créer une gigantesque pièce où elle s'acharnait dessus pendant des heures jusqu'à ce que son sang se calme ... Et pour que le sang d'une dragonne se calme, il fallait être patient, très patient._

_Tout s'était déroulé rapidement, très rapidement. Il n'avait eut aucun problème à s'occuper des adeptes et de leurs pokémons. Cela avait été tellement rapide et efficace ... que ça en avait été effrayant ... Bien plus que ça même. Mais bon ... C'était comme ça qu'il combattait et à force, il avait de plus en plus d'expérience._

« Metsubi ... C'est bon ... Tu peux venir ... Nous rentrons aussitôt. »

_Il entendait de nombreux gémissements, ayant laissé une bonne partie des personnes en vie mais incapables de bouger ou presque. Il n'était pas un tueur né ... Pas du tout ... Il tuait auparavant ... à cause de ses problèmes émotionnels mais là ... Maintenant qu'il allait mieux, il ne cherchait pas à tuer à tout prix._

« Metsubi ? Tu m'entends ? Metsubi ? »

_Elle n'était toujours pas venue alors qu'il l'avait appelé. Aussitôt, il commença à s'alerter. Si elle était partie sans qu'il ne la surveille, quel carnage allait-elle commettre ?! Il se mit à courir à l'endroit où il avait déposé l'adolescente, ne la retrouvant plus._

« METSUBI ! METSUBI ! REPONDS-MOI ! METSU ... »

« Je suis là ... Personne ... Pas besoin de crier ... Je suis là ... Ah ... »

_Ah ... Pfiou ... Il poussa un petit soupir de soulagement en entendant sa voix, soupir qui se mua en un rictus de surprise. Les yeux de la Carmache ... étaient complètement noirs ... Mais du sang s'en écoulait alors qu'elle haletait :_

« Va ... Va t-en ... Va t-en ... Personne ... On ne peut plus rien pour moi. »

« Retiens-toi pendant deux ou trois heures encore ! METSUBI ! Tu peux le faire ! _» s'écria t-il avant de la voir hocher la tête négativement. Non ? Ce n'était pas possible ? _« Je ... Je ... Je vais m'éloigner pendant une demi-heure, une heure ... Il y a des personnes pas loin. »

_Qu'il fasse ... Qu'il fasse donc, c'était la meilleure solution. Il la regarda avec tristesse, l'adolescente serrant les dents. Puis subitement, il avait disparu de sa vue alors qu'elle s'écroulait au sol, posant ses deux mains sur son ventre en hurlant. Enfin, après une minute, elle s'était relevée, de l'écume s'écoulant de ses lèvres, ses deux mains étant devenue des griffes alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers un unique endroit ... Un endroit qui avait l'odeur de l'hémoglobine ..._

« Je croyais que c'était terminé ... Ah ... Qui ... Qui es-tu ? »

« Encore un repas de sa part ... Je vais finir par l'apprécier. » _murmura Metsubi d'une voix étrange, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres alors qu'elle ne s'adressait même pas à l'un des hommes au sol, celui qui avait pris la parole._

« De quoi ? De quel repas elle ... Ah ... Mais je la reconnais ... C'était une dragonne ... qui vivait dans le culte d'Arceus. Tu es venue nous aider ? »

« Oh oui ... Je suis venue vous aider ... Je vais vous libérer de vos poids. » _répondit-elle finalement à une seconde personne, sa langue caressant ses dents._

_... ... ... 3 ... 2 ... 1 ... Des hurlements horrifiés d'agonie résonnèrent dans l'immense aire dans laquelle il se trouvait. Lui ? Il avait la tête baissée, les deux poings serrés. Un cri, puis un autre et encore un autre. Il ne pouvait qu'entendre cela alors qu'il se haïssait ... Il était si faible ... Si pathétique ... Il n'était même pas capable d'aider Metsubi dans ce genre de moment ... Ah ... Il devait rester au loin, attendre ... et se détester. Il n'osait pas voir la vérité en face ... Il n'osait pas se dire qu'avec Metsubi, rien ne s'était arrangé._


	13. Chapitre 13 : Sa résolution

**Chapitre 13 : Sa résolution**

« Terminé ? Ca fait ... combien de temps ? »

_Il avait mal au crâne, il était fatigué, anéanti, complètement ... épuisé ... Il n'en pouvait plus du tout mais tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que cela ... le mettait dans un état pire que si il n'avait cessé de se battre pendant des heures voir des journées entières. Il se redressa de contre l'arbre sur lequel il s'était adossé, se dirigeant vers l'endroit où il l'avait laissé._

« Metsubi ... Je suis là ... Metsubi ... Tu m'entends ? » _demanda t-il avec lenteur avant que des sanglots ne se fassent entendre, une petite voix murmurant :_

« Snif ... Snif ... Ah ... Ah ... Per ... Personne. Je ... Je suis là. Snif ... Personnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnneeeeeee ! »

_Un violent trémolo, bien plus fort que les paroles de l'adolescente et il s'était mis à courir vers la scène de cauchemar. Cauchemar ? Glauque ? On pouvait définir cet endroit de différentes façons mais au final, tous évoquaient qu'une seule chose : l'odeur du sang. Une odeur qui le faisait pleurer et lui piquer les yeux. Et pourtant, il avait combattu, très souvent combattu même ... Et elle était là ... assise au milieu d'une mare de sang, une mare sur laquelle plusieurs morceaux indescriptibles de chair flottaient._

« Metsubi ... C'est bon, c'est terminé. Metsu ... » _dit-il avant de s'arrêter aussitôt, l'adolescente s'étant redressée pour bondir sur lui, sanglotant une nouvelle fois, sa tête enfouie contre le torse de Personne._

_Voilà pourquoi il détestait tout cela. Car il la sentait pleurer ... Car il savait qu'il avait commis une bêtise monumentale et dont il n'était pas possible de réparer les dégâts. Ah ... Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'avait pas voulut l'écouter ?! Pourquoi ?! POURQUOI ?!_

« Pardon Metsubi, j'ai fait le con. Je ne pensais pas un instant que tu n'arriverais pas à tenir et voilà le résultat ... Que je suis bête des fois ! PUREE ! METSUBI ! »

« CE N'EST PAS DE TA FAUTE ! C'EST MON CORPS LE PROBLEME ! C'EST MON CORPS ! C'EST TOUJOURS COMME CA ! Ca change quoi que je sois ici ou alors dans une pièce hein ?! Je serai quand même atteinte par ce sang ! CA NE CHANGE RIEN ! Je resterai toujours possédée par ce qui est en moi ! JE RESTERAI TOUJOURS COMME CA ! Que je commette des meurtres, ce n'est pas ça le souci ! C'est seulement que je risque de te mettre en danger à chaque fois ! Dès l'instant où tu es avec moi, je risque de te tuer ! Je suis un monstre ! Un vrai monstre, Personne ! »

« Metsubi ... Je ... Euh ... Je ne pensais jamais ça ... moi ... » _commença t-il à dire._

« Tu ne le pensais pas ... Mais qu'est-ce que les autres en pensent hein ? C'est comme mes parents ... Ils s'en fichaient de mon sang ... Ils s'en fichaient de l'avis des autres ... Et tu te rappelles du résultat ?! Tu t'en rappelles ?! Ils sont morts ! MORTS ! Et je ne veux pas que tu meures à cause de moi, c'est ... »

_Il l'avait arrêté, l'ayant remise debout pendant qu'elle s'adressait à lui avant de l'embrasser longuement. Elle ne parlait plus, s'étant stoppée net dans ses paroles tandis qu'il continuait le baiser. Un baiser qui semblait la calmer aussitôt bien qu'elle continuait de pleurer mais au moins, elle n'était plus dans son état hystérique ou presque. Après une trentaine de secondes, il retira ses lèvres, l'adolescente le regardant de ses deux yeux complètement blancs._

« Il est impossible que toi ... tu veuilles réellement tuer des personnes, Metsubi. C'est juste inconcevable ... Oui ... Tu es trop ... pure pour ça. »

« Pure, moi ? » _dit-elle avec un peu de surprise alors qu'il hochait la tête positivement._

« Oui, oui ... Toi ... Je te trouve vraiment pure ... Allez ... Viens ... On va rentrer. » _répondit-il avant de la soulever subitement, l'adolescente poussant un cri de surprise alors qu'il lui souriait. Elle ne prit pas la parole, passant juste ses deux bras autour de son cou avant de coller sa tête une nouvelle fois contre son torse._

« Personne ... En rentrant ... Je vais prendre un bain ... Car il faut que je lave ... le sang que j'ai ... Est-ce que tu veux venir ? »

« Je ... ne crois pas que ça soit conseillé, Metsubi. »

« Tu pourras m'attendre dans ma chambre quand même, dis ? » _demanda t-elle comme une légère supplique tandis qu'il répondait aussitôt :_

« Bien entendu ... J'irai même prendre un bain après toi, d'accord ? »

« D'accord ... Personne ... » _murmura t-elle avec douceur, s'endormant contre lui._

_Plusieurs heures plus tard, il était assis sur le lit de l'adolescente, entendant les petits bruits dans l'eau de Metsubi dans l'autre pièce. Oui ... C'était ainsi pour chaque membre de l'ultime élément haut-placé ... Un appartement, pas forcément très grand mais avec quand même un certain confort. Ah ... Le lit de Metsubi ... Il repensait à cette nuit ... Et ... Et ... Il se donna une claque sur la joue. NON ! Il n'allait pas être excité à nouveau !_

« C'est quoi, Personne ? J'ai entendu du bruit. » _dit la voix de la Carmache à laquelle il répondit avec une certaine tendresse :_

« Oh ... Rien de bien spécial, Metsubi. Tu as bientôt fini dans l'eau ? »

« Bien sûr. Dans dix minutes au grand maximum, je nettoierai la baignoire. »

_Oui, c'était mieux et il pensait que c'était une meilleure idée d'aller dans le bain pour laver les quelques pensées impures qu'il avait en tête. Ah ... Bon sang ... Il devait trouver un moyen de réconforter Metsubi ... D'arranger ce problème qu'il tentait d'oublier à chaque fois. Hum ... A force d'y réfléchir, il n'avait pas remarqué que Metsubi était sortie de la salle de bain, peignoir de couleur blanc sur le corps. Contrairement à ce qu'il aurait cru et imaginé, l'adolescente l'avait parfaitement serré, ne laissant guère place aux idées plus érotiques._

_Elle lui signala qu'il pouvait y aller, l'adolescent rigolant un peu en voyant la serviette autour des cheveux de Metsubi, celle-ci faisant une petite moue dubitative. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se moquait d'elle ? Enfin bon ... Ce n'était pas une moquerie méchante d'après ce qu'elle pouvait entendre. Il s'enfonça dans la salle de bains puis dans la baignoire après s'être déshabillé, poussant un soupir de plaisir. C'était ... là-dedans que Metsubi se lavait ... Et dire qu'au lieu de se calmer, cela l'excitait encore plus ... Il n'aurait pas refusé ... l'idée de prendre un bain avec ... elle ... Mais heureusement son cerveau réfléchissait avant son sexe et il savait que cela ... était plus qu'indécent. Maintenant, il devait penser à une solution pour le problème de l'adolescente. En réglant celui-ci, alors, il pourrait chercher Crusaé. Ah ... Crusaé ... Il y pensait ... Mais à quoi ressemblait-elle ? Est-ce qu'elle était devenue aussi jolie que Metsubi ? Non ... Elle devait l'être encore plus car elle l'était déjà à la base. Et surtout ... Hum ... NON ! Il s'observait dans la baignoire, prenant le pommeau de douche avant de s'asperger d'eau froide.  
><em>

« ARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG ! C'EST GELE ! »

_Metsubi lui demanda ce qui se passait mais il lui annonça que c'était normal, qu'il le méritait complètement bien qu'elle ne comprenait pas vraiment tout. Lui ... Il s'était parfaitement compris et l'érection qu'il avait eut n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Bon ... Réfléchir ... Réfléchir ... Il devait réfléchir à tout ça ! Il y avait sûrement un moyen de régler le problème de Metsubi mais comment ?! QU'IL TROUVE UNE SOLUTION BON SANG !_

« Personne ? Ne t'endors pas dans la baignoire. »

« Ne t'en fais pas ... Je me repose un peu ... Et puis, si il faut, si tu n'entends plus rien, toque à la porte d'accord ? Comme ça, si je suis endormi, tu peux me réveiller. »

« Bien entendu, Personne. » _répondit l'adolescente, assise sur son lit comme pour l'attendre avec une certaine impatience._

_Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire ? Qu'est-ce qu'il devait ?! Il se triturait les méninges, plongeant plusieurs fois la tête dans l'eau ternie par la saleté. Il devait trouver un moyen ... Il y avait une solution ! Il était possible de guérir Metsubi ! Il devait trouver LA solution ! NON ! Qu'il ne pense pas une seule fois à ça ... A dire que c'était impossible._

« MAIS BIEN SÛR ! » _hurla t-il subitement, Metsubi se relevant de son lit._

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Personne ?! Ca ne va pas dans la salle de bain ? »

_La porte de celle-ci s'ouvrit aussitôt, l'adolescent se présentant devant Metsubi avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, lui répondant :_

« Mais si, ça va parfaitement ! Pourquoi on n'y a pas pensé aussitôt ! »

« Euh ... Personne ... Je ... Comment dire ... » _répondit l'adolescente aux cheveux noirs._

« Metsubi ... J'ai LA solution ! Enfin, ce qui nous permettrait d'en trouver une ! »

« Oui mais ... Personne ... Enfin ... Euh ... »

_Hum ? Elle rougissait de plus en plus alors qu'elle baissait le regard. Il voyait même qu'elle ... sortait légèrement sa langue pour se sécher les lèvres avant de détourner les yeux. Qu'est-ce que ... OH BORDEL ! Mais il était sorti de la baignoire sans même penser un instant à s'habiller ! Elle eut un petit sourire timide tandis qu'il retournait aussitôt dans la salle de bain, n'en ressortant qu'après quelques minutes, dans un peignoir de couleur onyx. Il était particulièrement gêné, cherchant à s'excuser à l'adolescente. Celle-ci s'était mise debout, comme si elle avait une idée en tête à son tour._

« Pardon ... Pardon ... Metsubi, je n'y ai pas pensé sur le coup et ... »

« Personne ... Je ... Regarde bien ... Je reste juste une minute comme toi. »

_Quoi ? Une minute comme lui ? Il ne comprit les paroles de Metsubi qu'au moment où elle ouvrit son peignoir devant lui, l'adolescent semblant décontenancé ... puis ravi ... avant de finir particulièrement gêné. Metsubi ... Metsubi ... Sa poitrine, son ventre ... Son corps ... Tout ... Il voyait tout, complètement tout. Il balbutia :_

« Euh ... Euh ... Metsubi ... Je ... Euh ... Comment ... dire... »

« Je t'ai vu ... Alors tu m'as vue ... C'est juste comme ça que ... je voyais ... le tout. Enfin ... J'espère juste que ce n'était pas laid. » _dit-elle en refermant son peignoir._

« PAS DU TOUT ! Je te le promets ! Mais ... mais ... Juste que je m'attendais pas à ... AH ! Bon ! Au lieu de parler de ça, on ferait mieux de parler de ce que je voulais dire. J'ai eut une idée, elle est un peu folle et risquée mais pourquoi ne pas essayer ? »

_Il s'était mis assis sur le lit, détournant le regard de l'adolescente qui faisait de même. Oh on dieu ... Il ne risquait pas d'oublier ça de si tôt ... Et heureusement qu'il avait un peignoir qui n'était pas trop serré car sinon, il ne savait pas du tout où il allait se mettre._

« Alors ... Euh ... C'est quoi ton idée, Personne ? »

« Nous allons voir le culte d'Arceus ! Là-bas, il y aura surement des réponses à nos questions. » _dit-il avec un certain entrain alors qu'elle le regardait, un peu surprise avant de faire un petit sourire ému et tendre, comme si elle le prenait en pitié. Elle lui caressa ses cheveux noirs, murmurant délicatement :_

« J'y ai déjà pensé ... Personne ... Et ce que j'ai en moi est très rare ... Un dragon sur mille ans voir plus ... possède ma maladie. Ce n'est pas le culte d'Arceus qui pourra nous aider. »

« Alors, ce seront les dragons ! Les dragons doivent savoir quelque chose à ce sujet ! On ne peut plus rester là à attendre, Metsubi ! Et les dragons vivent avec le culte d'Arceus ! »

« ... ... ... Eux aussi ne savent rien ... ... ... J'ai essayé, Personne. Je te le promets vraiment. J'ai tout essayé mais ce n'est pas grave. Je ... »

« Et bien, tu as essayé toute seule, pas avec moi ! Tu ne t'es pas montrée assez insistante envers les dragons ! Tu vas voir, on va réussir à trouver un moyen. »

« D'accord ... Personne ... Je te fais entièrement confiance ... comme d'habitude. »

_Elle vint se coller contre lui, dans son peignoir tandis qu'il la serrait dans ses bras. Bien entendu ... C'était aller au devant des ennuis mais il s'en fichait. Il voulait soigner Metsubi de sa maladie ... de son sang ... de ses ennuis. Pour qu'elle soit heureuse._


	14. Chapitre 14 : LSd'UA

**Troisième axe : La purification**

**Chapitre 14 : La sauvegarde d'un adolescent**

« Hum ... Cela est nullement inquiétant bien que problématique. »

_Il s'était levé de son siège, passant une main dans ses cheveux. Sa mère ... Mimi ... Il n'avait aucune nouvelle depuis déjà un bon nombre de temps. Ah ... Bon, ce n'était pas le moment de se préoccuper de toute cette histoire à la base._

« Ce qui est plus inquiétant est le fait qu'ils soient partis. »

_Et cela était plus embêtant que prévu. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Personne et Metsubi partent à leur tour. Dans le fond, ce n'est pas comme si il avait encore besoin d'eux, loin de là. Il avait déjà récupéré tout ce qu'il désirait sur les trois pokémons légendaires oiseaux mais bon ... La puissance que possédait l'adolescent et celle de l'adolescente ensembles étaient des atouts non-négligeables._

« Et cela sans prévenir le reste de l'ultime élément ... Je vais leur laisser un peu de temps pour régler leurs affaires personnelles mais lorsqu'ils reviendront, je verrais à les surveiller de bien plus près, quitte à ce que cela soit moi-même qui m'occupe de cela. »

_Oui ... Ils étaient libres de partir ... Pour l'instant. Il valait mieux que la prochaine fois, ils préviennent correctement. Néanmoins, il savait déjà où ils se rendaient. Et là aussi ... Cela était surprenant et inquiétant en un sens. Pourquoi cet endroit ? Etaient-ils des traîtres ? Cela semblait impossible car depuis des années, l'adolescent n'avait jamais montré une telle chose. C'était donc pour ... Metsubi ? Ils allaient essayer de régler son problème de la sorte ? Gégé retourna s'asseoir, poussant un léger soupir. Vraiment ... Ces enfants étaient trop ... stupides des fois. Il n'y avait aucune possibilité de guérir la Carmache, oui ... Aucun vaccin et aucun sérum n'existaient à l'heure actuelle ... ou alors, seule cette divinité qu'il voulait faire tomber de son piédestal en connaissait l'existence. Ca ... C'était bien plus sûr._

« Metsubi ? Tu te dépêches un peu ? Nous avons encore beaucoup de chemin à faire. »

« Nous ... n'avons pas besoin d'être si pressés ... Personne. »

_Les deux adolescents marchaient sur un chemin de terre à travers les bois. C'était elle qui était normalement sensée guider les deux personnes mais elle ne semblait guère motivée ou alors plutôt apeurée à l'idée de se rendre à cet endroit. Elle murmura d'une voix lente, reprenant la parole après plusieurs secondes sans rien dire :_

« Je ... Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment une bonne idée, Personne. Nous ferions mieux de ... »

« De te laisser disjonctée une nouvelle fois ? Non merci ... Cette fois-ci, je ne me laisserai pas faire et je n'accepterai pas que l'on retourne en arrière. Nous allons trouver un moyen de régler ton problème et pour ça, quitte à mettre le culte d'Arceus à feu et à sang, nous allons nous y rendre tout de suite, c'est bien compris, Metsubi ? J'espère que le message est bien passé car je ne veux aucune remarque à ce sujet. »

« ... ... ... Sincèrement, je ne sais pas ... du tout ... Je ne veux pas te mentir, Personne. »

_MAIS RAHHHHHHHH ! Il se dirigea vers elle, prenant sa main pour la faire avancer plus rapidement. Qu'elle arrête de se poser autant de questions, c'était tout ! Ils allaient régler cette histoire une bonne fois pour toutes et puis ensuite, ils allaient sauver Crusaé ! Car oui, il ne l'oubliait pas non plus, il en était même hors de question._

« C'est parfaitement compris, Metsubi ? »

« Oui mais ... Comme je te l'ai dit ... Je ne veux pas ... C'est vraiment trop dangereux, Personne. Tu ne sais pas sur qui tu peux tomber ... La grande prêtresse, ce n'est pas une personne normale ... Je le remarquais ... »

« Si c'est une pokémon légendaire, je n'ai rien à craindre de toute façon. »

« Non mais ... J'avais l'impression que même les pokémons légendaires n'étaient rien par rapport à elle ... Je ne sais pas si c'était ... » _commença t-elle à dire avant que l'adolescent ne l'arrête aussitôt, semblant surpris par les paroles. Il murmura :_

« Tu ne crois quand même pas que la grande prêtresse était en fait Arceus elle-même. »

« Je ne sais pas ... Arceus, les représentations que j'en ai vu dans le lieu du culte ... Elle ne ressemblait pas à une femme aux cheveux verts mais après, en tant que déesse, elle a sûrement les capacités pour modifier ses cheveux non ? C'est pour ça ... Nous ne sommes pas prêts à affronter Arceus maintenant ... Et surtout pas pour moi ... »

« Hum ... Alors soit ... On va faire ça comme ça ... On va plutôt tenter d'y aller discrètement ... On évitera les combats inutiles, d'accord ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Metsubi ? » _demanda t-il alors qu'elle poussait un petit cri de désespoir._

« Mais pourquoi tu ne veux pas comprendre ?! »

« Si c'est le fait que tu veux m'empêcher d'aller me rendre au culte, ne t'inquiètes pas, je l'ai parfaitement compris. Je ne suis pas stupide non plus, Metsubi. » _répliqua t-il assez sèchement tandis qu'elle baissait la tête. Ca ne servait à rien de discuter avec lui._

_Ce n'était qu'une tête de mule. Elle retira sa main, restant parfaitement immobile comme pour bien lui montrer qu'elle ne comptait pas bouger dorénavant. Elle était trop inquiète pour lui et lui, il s'en fichait complètement de ce qu'elle ressentait. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne comprenait pas dans ce qu'elle avait dit ?!_

« HIIIIIIII ! » _s'écria t-elle subitement avant d'être soulevée par l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs, ses yeux complètement blancs se posant sur lui._ « Relâches-moi ! Je ne bougerai plus d'un poil maintenant ! C'est bien compris ? Plus du tout ! »

« Et bien alors, je vais devoir te transporter, voilà tout. Ce n'est pas un problème, tu es très légère dans le fond ... Bien plus qu'auparavant. »

« Relâches-toi ... C'est trop gênant ... Et je n'ai pas envie que les gens ne se fassent des idées par rapport à nous deux. »_ murmura t-elle une nouvelle fois alors qu'il la déposait, le regard assombri. Il mit les mains dans ses poches , marmonnant :_

« Fais comme tu veux ... Même si nous sommes ce que tu penses croire, moi, c'est plus poussé que ça ... Et c'est pour cette raison que je veux te sauver, c'est bête non ? »

« ... ... ... Désolée, Personne. Je ne voulais pas te mettre en colère. »

« Non, tu ne m'as pas mis en colère, juste rendu triste, c'est pas la même chose. Allez ... Tu peux rentrer à l'ultime élément si tu veux, moi je vais chercher un moyen de te guérir. »

« ... ... ... Je viens avec toi, Personne. Pardon ... Si tu veux ... ce soir ... On pourra dormir ensembles. » _dit Metsubi avec une voix très faible alors qu'il s'arrêtait aussitôt de marcher._

_Euh ... Il n'avait rien du tout contre, c'était même une très bonne chose mais quand même ... A côté, il ne fallait pas se leurrer. Faire ça en pleine nature, c'était vraiment trop risqué. Il y avait des risques que l'un comme l'autre, ils ne puissent pas se retenir. Il prit une profonde respiration, cherchant ce qu'il devait dire. Finalement, il répondit :_

« Tu sais quoi ? On verra en temps et en heure. On est même pas encore partit une journée. Je ne te savais pas comme ça, Metsubi. Enfin ... Si ... Mais disons que ça, c'était lorsque nous n'étions que des enfants hein ? Ce n'est pas ... »

« Personne, si je suis soignée un jour, je te montrerai ce que je ressens pour toi depuis que nous sommes deux enfants. »

« Hein ... Que ... Que ... Comment ça ? Euh ... Metsubi ? »

_Elle lui avait fait un sourire tendre et délicat, contrastant avec le comportement qu'elle avait eut depuis le début du voyage. Les sentiments qu'elle avait pour lui depuis le début de leur rencontre ? Mais il savait parfaitement ce que ... c'était ... Et lui-même aussi ... Enfin ... A côté, à cause du sang en elle, ils n'avaient jamais réellement put faire quelque chose. Ce n'était pas contraignant, loin de là même mais juste que ... Voilà ... Le sang empêchait de lui dévoiler tout ce qu'elle voulait qu'il sache à son sujet._

« Quand même ... Je ne pensais pas que tu aurais autant raison, grande sœur. »

« Cela s'appelle l'instinct féminin ... ou l'instinct maternel ... Bien que cela semblerait assez surprenant dans ce cas précis. Disons plutôt que l'instinct protecteur a joué un rôle là-dessus. » _murmura une seconde voix dans le ciel._

« Ne pouvez-vous pas vous taire toutes les deux ? C'est plus que gênant de vous entendre. Et puis ... Je vous rappelle que vous n'êtes pas obligées de me suivre. Moi-même, je ne peux pas lui pardonner ... J'ai du mal ... Mais là, j'ai ressenti quelque chose que je ne peux pas expliquer ... J'ai senti qu'il était en danger ... Fulgé, Rina ... Vous n'êtes pas obligées de me suivre. Je le répète car ... »

« Maintenant que nous sommes ensembles, il est hors de question d'être séparées. Nous allons essayer d'être aimables envers Personne ... même si cela va être difficile. » _répondit Rina alors que la seconde des trois sœurs hocha la tête._

« Alors atterrissons avant qu'ils ne soient hors de notre champ de vision ... Ils n'ont même pas remarqué notre présence ... Visiblement, ils sont dans leur monde. » _termina Fulgé._

_QU'EST-CE QUE ... Un violent vent vint les frapper dans le dos, les faisant se retourner aussitôt. Ils se faisaient attaqués par la voie des airs ?! Quel idiot ! Il n'avait pas pensé à surveiller leurs arrières ! Pourtant, sa surprise ne disparut pas ... C'était ... C'était les trois femmes ... Enfin ... Les trois oiseaux légendaires. Auparavant, il se serait jeté dans les bras de Lasty, comme le ferait un enfant mais là ... Il leva simplement sa main droite en l'air, murmurant d'une voix légèrement intimidée :_

« Bonjour ... Ca faisait longtemps, les filles ... »

_Quel idiot. Il s'en voulait. C'était une phrase passe-partout mais il n'avait pas eut le choix. Enfin ... Il ne se sentait pas le courage de montrer de la joie envers elles. Et puis, quand il regardait les yeux de Rina et Fulgé, il savait pertinemment que rien n'avait changé._

« Pourrait-on savoir ce que tu comptes faire en te rendant dans la base même du culte d'Arceus ? Enfin bon ... Tu m'expliqueras tout cela en chemin de toute façon. » _répondit aussitôt Lasty, passant à côté de lui et de Metsubi comme pour les ignorer._

_Elle n'allait pas lui dire qu'elle était soulagée de savoir qu'ils n'étaient pas encore si proches du culte d'Arceus. Et surtout qu'il était hors de danger ... Puis bon ... Elle craignait de trop en montrer. Elle préférait rester distante car une partie d'elle n'avait toujours pas pardonné à Personne ... et inversement ... Elle savait que la mort d'Omera était toujours dans le cœur de l'adolescent ... Mais au moins, elle était à ses côtés pour l'instant et c'était le plus important à ses yeux._


	15. Chapitre 15 : Une tempête inhospitalière

**Chapitre 15 : Une tempête inhospitalière**

« Et si tu nous racontais pourquoi tu vas dans la gueule du loup ? » _demanda Lasty après une bonne demie-heure de marche, cherchant par là à faire la conversation alors qu'un silence de mort régnait depuis leurs retrouvailles._

« Pour trouver une solution au problème de Metsubi, voilà tout ... Je veux essayer de voir si il y a une possibilité pour la soigner, c'est tout. » _murmura l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs, marmonnant entre ses dents que c'était plus important que tout le reste._

« Et donc ... C'est pour ça que tu comptes te rendre là-bas ? » _demanda une seconde fois la femme aux cheveux bleus, Personne hochant la tête positivement. Ce n'était pas difficile à comprendre quand même non ? Il n'allait pas se répéter ... _« Et tu es sûr que ce n'est pas pour commettre une autre stupidité ? Du genre te livrer là-bas pour essayer de trouver Crusaé ? »

« Je ne suis quand même pas idiot à ce point. Ca me servirait à quoi de me livrer à eux ? Non ? Je veux juste régler le problème de Metsubi. Ensuite, je sauverai Crusaé ... Je commence à perdre patience ... Cela fait plus de quatre ans qu'elle a été capturée ... Elle m'a peut-être même oublié, qui sait ? »

« Cela risque d'être difficile. Tu marques bien les esprits des personnes que tu entoures, Personne. » _répliqua aussitôt la jeune femme aux cheveux saphir alors qu'elle remarquait qu'ils étaient les seuls à parler. Un petit souci chez les autres ? Hum ... Fulgé et Rina étaient discrètes et en retrait tandis que Metsubi était à nouveau plongée dans son mutisme. Ah pour ça ... A force, il avait pris l'habitude, hein ? Elle n'était jamais du genre à parler sauf envers Personne. Bon ... Ce n'était pas un problème._

« Pourquoi toutes ces questions au passage, Lasty ? »

« Pour rien du tout ... Je voulais juste voir où tu nous emmenais et pour quelle raison tu voulais t'y tendre. Cela me semble satisfaisant donc je n'ai rien à redire à ce sujet. »

« Alors tant mieux ... Enfin ... Je crois. » _répéta t-il en haussant les épaules sans comprendre réellement où elle voulait en venir avec tout cela._

« Bref ... Tu comprendras donc que pour l'heure actuelle, moi et mes sœurs, nous allons vous accompagner tous les deux. On ne sait pas ce qui vous attend mais il vaut mieux rester très prudent. Il se peut que plusieurs légendaires soient présents là-bas. »

« ... ... ... ... ... Ca ne vous dérange pas du tout ? » _s'interrogea t-il avec neutralité bien qu'il semblait légèrement surpris des paroles de Lasty. Celle-ci se tourna vers ses deux sœurs. Fulgé comme Rina ne firent pas un geste, observant juste longuement la jeune femme._

« Ca n'a pas l'air de nous déranger donc ... Tu n'as pas à t'en faire de ce côté. »

« ... Je ne m'en fais pas du tout. » _répliqua l'adolescent sur un ton un peu cassant, Lasty semblant surprise, haussant un sourcil avant qu'il ne reprenne :_ « Pardon, je ne voulais pas m'exprimer ainsi. Ce n'était pas du tout le but ... Merci de votre protection. »

« De rien ... Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Tu es entre de bonnes mains, Personne. »

_C'est tout ce qu'il désirait ... Être à nouveau entre ses deux mains. Il voulait retourner avant qu'Omera ne soit morte ... à sa relation si chaleureuse avec l'oiseau de glace ... Mais cela, c'était beaucoup trop difficile pour être possible. Oui ... Il valait mieux ne pas rêver d'une chimère impossible à atteindre ... Peut-être qu'avec le temps ... Oui ... Peut-être ..._

« Tu rêves ? » _questionna l'adolescente aux cheveux noirs en s'approchant de lui, ayant pris sa main dans la sienne tandis qu'il faisait un geste négatif de la tête, répondant :_

« Je ne crois pas ... Enfin ... Je l'espère ... Et de toute façon, ce n'est pas important. »

« Ca l'est ... pour moi. Si tu as un souci, nous pourrons en parler tous les deux plus tard ... quand nous serons tranquilles et en pleine nuit. »

« ... ... ... Il vaut mieux ne pas trop en parler quand même. On verra ... AH ! Ca me fait penser ... Je ... Hum ... Je n'ai qu'une tente pour nous deux. Or ... Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Lasty, Fulgé et Rina arrivent. » _s'écria t-il en regardant le sac qu'il a sur son dos._

« Nous avons deux tentes, Personne ... Je te rappelle que tu as voulu que l'on dorme ensembles. Maintenant, ce n'est plus le cas. Donc dans le fond, tu vas quand même devoir dormir avec toi. » _répondit l'adolescente sans sourire, Lasty disant :_

« Et visiblement, cela ne semble pas le déranger plus que cela. C'est donc une très bonne nouvelle ... Pour vous deux. Je suis contente de savoir que vous vous êtes rapprochés depuis le temps. Ainsi, Metsubi, nous prendrons ta tente pour mes sœurs et moi. »

_Metsubi remercia Lasty d'un hochement de tête positif, la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus lui souriant. C'est vrai que par rapport à elle ... Elle n'avait aucun ressentiment alors que pourtant, elle aurait dû. Car oui ... A la base, c'était de sa faute si sa mère était morte ... A cause de son comportement ... De ses agissements ..._

« Pfff ... Si c'est comme ça, je ferai mieux de me taire alors et d'accepter. Par contre ... Rina, Fulgé, vous savez comment nous rendre là-bas discrètement ? »

« ... ... ... Je vais nous y conduire. » _répondit aussitôt la jeune femme aux cheveux hirsutes et blonds, semblant se parler à elle-même tout en ignorant l'adolescent. Il ne vint pas réagir à cet acte, détournant simplement la tête alors que Fulgé passait aussi devant lui. Elle lui lança simplement un regard neutre ou presque. Il y voyait de la tristesse ... Une tristesse bien réelle ... Comme si elle était ... mélancolique à cause de la distance._

« Bon ... Ca ne fait rien ... Ce n'est pas grave. » _se dit-il néanmoins à voix haute comme pour se donner du courage. Ca n'avait rien d'important ... n'est-ce pas ? Il eut une petite tape dans le dos de la part de Metsubi alors que Lasty murmurait :_

« Pardon ... Elles sont encore ... Enfin ... Non ... Elles ont du mal ... Moi-même ... C'est à peine si j'arrive à te parler, Personne. »

« Ca ne fait rien du tout. Je serai patient ... Mais je veux qu'un jour, nous allions tous mieux ... Tous ensembles ... Enfin comme auparavant. Mais bon, c'est juste une pensée de gamin. Continuons car nous perdons notre temps actuellement. »

_Une pensée de gamin ? Elle n'était pas d'accord avec lui ... Et pour une bonne cause ... Elle désirait la même chose. Malheureusement, elle n'arrivait pas à le lui dire. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux bleus, poussant un profond soupir._

_Il valait mieux ... Ne pas trop tarder ... C'était bien plus compliqué que prévu à la base. Elle observa le ciel ... Il y allait avoir quelques nuages d'après ce qu'elle remarquait. L'adolescent signala qu'il n'avait pas pensé à prendre à manger pour plusieurs personnes mais elle répliqua aussitôt que ce n'était pas un problème. Ses sœurs et elle-même pouvaient facilement aller chercher par elles-mêmes de la nourriture._

« Non ... Je partagerai avec vous ... Quand nous irons nous arrêter pour la nuit. »

_Il ne voulait pas qu'elles aient faim ... Et il tentait quand même de se rapprocher ou presque. Enfin ... De faire quelques gestes en avant. La journée passa très rapidement, surtout qu'elle avait été plutôt bien avancée avant qu'elles n'arrivent. Il avait monté les deux tentes, signalant qu'il s'occupait de tout, ignorant les paroles de Fulgé :_

« Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas comme ça que l'on te par... »

« Je n'ai jamais demandé ça, Fulgé. Je ne cherche pas pour l'instant. Mais ce n'est pas aux filles de faire ce genre de travail. Et non, je ne suis pas du genre à considérer les filles comme moins fortes alors que vous trois, vous êtes des créatures légendaires. »

« Oui mais bon ... Je te préviens quand même que ça ne sert à ... »

« C'est bon, Fulgé. Ca suffit. » _murmura subitement Rina, coupant la parole à Fulgé alors que l'adolescente fronçait les sourcils. Bon d'accord ... Si c'était ainsi ... Elle comprenait ... Elle n'allait rien dire de plus._

« Une tempête semble se produire. Nous ferions mieux d'aller dans les tentes dès que Personne aura terminé de les monter. Normalement, à cette vitesse, nous ne devrions pas mettre plus de deux ou trois jours. »

« D'accord ... J'ai de quoi tenir une semaine de toute façon mais avec toi pour nous guider vers les chemins les plus rapides pour arriver jusqu'au culte, ça me permettra de partager ma nourriture avec vous. Tenez ... »

_Il avait commencé à sortir de quoi se nourrir, espérant que cela suffirait comme il l'avait signalé. Après le repas, ils n'avaient pas tardé à se coucher, Metsubi et lui dormant dans la même tente comme convenu. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas prévu la pluie et les éclairs qui venaient frapper contre la toile de la tente._

« Il ... Il pleut avec force, Personne. » _murmura subitement l'adolescente, celle-ci étant collée contre lui, tremblant légèrement de froid. Il lui caressait le dos, marmonnant :_

« A croire que quelqu'un nous en veuille. Essayons de dormir d'accord ? »

_Elle fit un petit hochement de la tête, lui souriant tout en logeant sa tête contre son torse. Elle ferma les yeux, trouvant le sommeil plus que rapidement grâce à la présence de l'adolescent auprès de sa personne. Ah ... C'était bien mieux._

_Néanmoins, le bonheur s'estompa au réveil lorsqu'ils sortirent de la tente. Les chemins avaient été ravagés par la pluie, le terrain devenant complètement boueux jusqu'à modifier une majeure partie de sa forme de base. Ce n'était plus le même endroit ... Ils étaient ailleurs._

« Visiblement ... Je m'en doutais mais cette pluie n'était pas d'origine normale. Quelqu'un nous empêche de nous rendre en direction du culte d'Arceus. Quelqu'un de plus puissant qu'il n'y parait. » _annonça Rina, étant déjà sortie de la tente depuis plusieurs minutes._

« Hum ... Donc en plus, on va se salir mais ça, ce n'est pas le plus grave. On reste quand même sur nos gardes sur le chemin, d'accord ? »

« Sur ce qui reste de chemin plutôt. » _répliqua l'adolescente aux ailes de feu, marmonnant quelques paroles intangibles ensuite. Néanmoins, il arrivait facilement à savoir qu'elle se demandait pourquoi elle était venue ici._

_Il préférait ne pas y répondre car ça ne servait à rien. Lasty sortit en dernière des tentes, semblant avoir très mal dormi contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pensé au départ. Bizarre ... Elle n'allait pas bien ? Il lui aurait bien posé la question mais il n'était pas sûr qu'il obtienne une réponse. Et puis ... De toute façon, ils devaient faire attention où ils allaient. Quelqu'un semblait s'amuser à les empêcher d'avancer mais il n'allait pas reculer maintenant. Il allait sauver Metsubi de son sang ! La guérir pour qu'elle puisse vivre normalement !_

_Haut ... Haut dans le ciel ... Au-delà des nuages, une ombre émettait un sourire, ses yeux émeraude se posant sur le groupe de cinq personnes. A cette hauteur, elle pouvait voir sans être vue. Ses yeux se refermèrent pour s'ouvrir presque aussitôt pour laisser paraître des yeux noirs aux pupilles dorées._

« Ca ne sera pas aussi simple ... Tu peux te mouvoir uniquement dans la paume de ma main, Personne. Tu iras où je le décide ... Et si je le désire. »

_Les nuages se réunissaient une nouvelle fois, des éclairs zébrant le ciel qui se trouvait sous la femme aux cheveux verts avant qu'une violente pluie ne vienne s'abattre en direction du sol._


	16. Chapitre 16 : Les gens de son espèce

**Chapitre 16 : Les gens de son espèce**

« Cela devient vraiment insupportable. Restez-là et attendez-moi. » _murmura Rina avant de s'envoler subitement dans les airs, la foudre semblant comme attirée vers elle bien qu'elle était sans effet ou presque._

« Ca fait déjà la troisième fois en moins d'une demi-journée ... Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle tente de faire mais ça n'a pas l'air de marcher. » _annonça l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs, observant Rina qui n'était plus qu'un point dans le ciel. _« Ce n'est pourtant pas une mauvaise idée ... Mais visiblement, ça n'a pas l'air de très bien marcher malheureusement. C'est dommage ... Vraiment dommage ... Enfin ... Euh ... Metsubi, reste près de moi, d'accord ? »

« D'accord ... Personne. » _répondit la Carmache, s'accolant à lui. Cette pluie glacée lui faisait le plus grand mal et c'était pour ça qu'il la voulait auprès de lui. La serrant grâce à sa main entourant sa hanche, elle s'empêchait de sourire bien qu'elle semblait grandement apprécier la manœuvre de l'adolescent. En fait, elle n'hésitait même pas à poser sa tête contre sa poitrine, marchant à la vitesse que lui._

« Certaines personnes en profitent visiblement. » _chuchota Lasty en s'adressant à Metsubi, celle-ci sortant très légèrement sa langue en murmurant :_

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute ... Je suis très ... allergique au froid ... et un peu à l'eau. »

« ... ... ... Hum ... Enfin bon ... Il faut dire que se choper une tempête à longueur de journée, je ne sais même pas si on va vers le bon endroit. »

_Il disait cela en poussant un profond soupir, continuant d'avancer avec l'adolescente alors qu'il se demandait comment Fulgé faisait pour ne pas avoir froid. Ou alors ... Pfiou ... Il se faisait des illusions ou alors elle aussi craignait le froid et la pluie ? Ce n'était pas étonnant puisqu'elle était un oiseau de feu mais quand même ..._

« Fulgé ? Tu veux que je te donne ma veste ? Comme je ne peux pas protéger tout le monde en même temps ... de la pluie ... Et comme ... »

« Mêles-toi de ce qui te regarde, d'accord ? Je peux me débrouiller toute seule. »

_Et vlan ... Il venait encore de se faire répliquer par une violente parole de la part de la Sulfura alors qu'il accusait le coup. Il voulait être sympathique et voilà ce qu'il recevait ... Pff ... Vraiment ... Il remarqua que Lasty lui faisait un petit sourire désolé avant de créer un parapluie entièrement fait de glace, le tenant au-dessus de sa tête et de celle de Fulgé._

_Ah oui ... Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée, c'était même tout le contraire. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'y avait pas pensé ? Il fit apparaître un parapluie au-dessus de lui et Metsubi, celle-ci semblant un peu impressionnée. Il était aussi beau que celui de Lasty. Il maîtrisait vraiment de mieux en mieux les pouvoirs de Lasty._

« J'espère que Rina ne va pas mettre trop de temps à revenir. Même si elle n'est pas gênée par la pluie, on ne sait pas ce qui nous attend. » _dit l'adolescent en prenant une profonde respiration, cherchant à se calmer. Ca ne servait à rien ... de se morfondre ... Non ... Il devait juste attendre et être patient. Elle allait revenir comme auparavant. Et il avait le droit d'être inquiet malgré le fait qu'elle ne lui adressait plus ou à peine la parole._

« AH ! Rina ! Elle est de retour ! » _s'écria t-il subitement en levant la tête en direction du ciel, signalant l'ombre dorée qui semblait redescendre avec vitesse en direction du ciel. Quelques secondes plus tard, la femme aux cheveux blonds vint atterrir, disant :_

« Ca ne sert à rien ... C'est encore un échec ... Je ne sais pas qui est responsable ... Mais il s'avère qu'il est très bien caché et comme c'est le cas ... Je ne peux pas le trouver. »

« Ca ne fait rien, ce n'est pas si grave que ça ... Rina ... Si tu veux, je peux créer un second parapluie de glace pour te protéger de la pluie. »

« Non merci, ça ne sera pas nécessaire. Néanmoins, j'ai découvert un village au loin ... Nous y serons dans quelques heures à cause de la pluie mais il semblerait qu'il ne soit guère trop imposant. Nous aurons de quoi nous reposer sûrement. Peut-être qu'eux auront une explication. » _répondit-elle, ignorant par là la tentative de Personne pour tenter de renouer des liens, tentative qui avait visiblement bien échouée._

« Un village ?! Mais ... Mais ... Enfin bon ... Ca m'étonne d'avoir un tel village dans un endroit comme celui-ci. Il faut que nous fassions attention. » _tenta t-il de dire alors que Metsubi prenait la parole aussitôt, murmurant :_

« Peut-être que ce sont des membres du culte qui habitent dans le voisinage ? »

« Si tel est le cas, on se méfie, voilà tout. Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir. » _répondit-il à nouveau alors qu'ils partaient maintenant en direction de l'endroit dont parlait Rina._

_Sur le chemin, la pluie continuait de s'abattre mais plus faiblement ... Le vent et la foudre ne semblaient guère plus aussi imposants qu'auparavant mais ils continuaient à suivre le chemin qui allait les conduire au village. Là-bas, ils verraient bien ... S'ils ne se faisaient pas passer pour des membres de l'ultime élément, ça devrait sûrement être bon._

_Haut dans le ciel, couchée sur un nuage, une femme aux cheveux verts semblait sourire, son index gauche tendu vers le ciel alors qu'elle faisait des petits ronds. Elle était comme amusée par la situation, arrivant à apercevoir les cinq personnes tout en se disant à elle-même :_

« Je ne devrais pas me distraire de la sorte ... Mais bon ... Je trouve cela si intéressant et divertissant en même temps. Je me demande ce qu'il penserait de moi ... s'il me voyait. »

_Hum ... Elle poussa un profond soupir, se retournant pour se retrouver sur le dos, observant l'espace. Oui ... Comme elle était dans l'atmosphère ... Qu'elle avait dépassé la couche d'ozone ... Elle pouvait facilement voir les étoiles, tendant sa main vers celles-ci :_

« La perfection ... Les pokémons légendaires ... Est-ce que je le suis ? »

_Cette question le taraudait alors qu'elle avait perdu son sourire. L'espace ... Là-bas, un pokémon était prisonnier. Mais il n'était pas seul ... Il avait aussi un gardien pour le surveiller ... Hum ... Elle trouvait cela risible ... L'unique raison de son emprisonnement était pourtant facile à connaître ... quand on y réfléchissait._

« Bon ... Assez perdue de temps ... Je vais m'occuper d'eux avant qu'ils ne recommencent à diverger de l'endroit où je veux les emmener. »

_Et voilà qu'elle se retournait une nouvelle fois, se retrouvant sur le ventre. Elle passa son doigt à travers le nuage, créant un trou dans celui-ci. Voilà qu'elle pouvait à nouveau les observer. Elle pointa du doigt les cinq personnes, une violente tempête venant les faire pencher sur la droite, les forçant à se rendre de ce côté._

_Il ne savait pas qui était responsable de tout ça mais dès qu'il le verrait, il allait lui dire ce qu'il pensait de ce petit tour de passe-passe ! Bordel ! C'était vraiment énervant en un sens ! Il remarquait à quel point il était faible face à la puissance des éléments. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour les combattre et c'était rageant._

« Nous y sommes ... presque. » _chuchota Rina alors que la pluie continuait de tomber mais bien puissamment qu'auparavant._

_Pourtant, plusieurs points décollèrent du sol au loin, semblant s'envoler avant de stationner dans les airs. Puis subitement, les points devenaient de plus en plus grands jusqu'à ce que des formes humaines n'apparaissent dans les airs :_

« Qui êtes-vous ? Que voulez-vous ? » _demanda une voix masculine, impossible à donner à l'une des personnes. La pluie, le vent et la foudre empêchaient de les voir en détails._

« Nous ... Nous sommes de simples voyageurs. » _répondit l'adolescent, une autre voix se faisant entendre, un peu railleuse :_

« Bien entendu ... De simples voyageurs qui se dirigent vers la montagne des dragons, n'est-ce pas ? Et pour qui nous prenez-vous ? »

« D'accord ... J'ai menti ... Nous sommes à la recherche du ... »

_Il fut arrêté par Metsubi, celle-ci lui chuchotant de ne pas prononcer ce nom. Ils ne pouvaient pas savoir à qui ils avaient affaire. Elle allait tenter quelque chose mais elle n'était pas vraiment convaincue que cela marcherait. Elle prit la parole à son tour :_

« Je suis une dragonne ... Et nous sommes ici pour tenter de ré... »

« Une dragonne ?! Cette seule raison nous pousse à vous croire ! Veuillez nous suivre. » _s'écria une troisième voix avec une certaine frénésie._

« Tu vois, Personne ? Ca marche aussi bien que ça quand on dit la vérité. » _chuchota Metsubi en lui souriant, l'adolescent haussant les épaules._

« Je vois, je vois ... J'ai encore bon nombre de choses à apprendre, on dirait bien. »

_Elle rigola légèrement, prenant sa main avant de commencer à suivre les ombres dans le ciel. Lasty et les deux autres femmes firent de même, tous n'ayant guère le choix dans le fond. Dès qu'ils arrivèrent dans le village, la pluie sembla s'arrêter ou presque, ce n'était plus que de fines gouttes qui tombaient les unes après les autres. Même la foudre s'était arrêté ... Et il n'y avait qu'un mince filet de vent dans tout cela. Lorsqu'ils furent entourés par plusieurs personnes ailées, l'une d'entre elles murmura :_

« Metsubi ... C'est bien toi ? Jeune Carmache ? »

_Hein ? Quoi ? Elle sembla surprise d'entendre sa voix alors que personne n'avait dit son nom dans le village. Elle se retourna pour apercevoir un vieil homme aux moustaches dorées, contrairement à ses cheveux gris, laissant paraître son âge en plus de ses rides aux joues._

« Seigneur Drikan ? Comment ... Comment se fait-il que vous soyez ici ? »

« Hum ... Et surtout toi ... Tu es pourtant une membre du culte d'Arceus, n'est-ce pas ? Cela m'étonne ... Mais qui sont ces ... Artikodin, Sulfura et Electhor ? » _demanda t-il sur un ton plus que surpris alors que les femmes le semblaient tout autant._

« Et voilà ... Personne ... Au départ ... C'était mon dresseur ... sans l'être réellement. » _murmura l'adolescente en rougissant légèrement, désignant Personne d'un bref regard._

« Ah ... Le fameux élu d'Arceus. Un élu comme nous ... Puisqu'on peut le considérer comme renégat ... Vous vous trouvez dans le village de Rigaldez, l'antre des dragons renégats par rapport au culte d'Arceus. La grande prêtresse est notre ennemie personnelle. »

« Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? Enfin ... Ce faux nom ? »_ questionna l'adolescent, intrigué par les propos du Dracolosse._

« Allons bon ... N'ayant quitté le culte d'Arceus il n'y a que peu de temps, ne penses-tu donc pas qu'il est normal que je te connaisse alors que tu étais son élu ? Tu n'étais qu'un bébé alors que j'ai eut l'honneur de te prendre dans mes bras. »

_Il eut soudain une forte chaleur l'envahir alors que ses joues prenaient une teinte rouge. Ce ... Ce vieil homme ... Ce Draken ... Euh ... Drikan ... Il le connaissait vraiment ... depuis qu'il était enfant ? Il semblait plutôt étonné, apeuré ... et intimidé. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ces sentiments en un même instant ... Ce vieillard ... Drikan ... Qu'est-ce qu'il était réellement ?_


	17. Chapitre 17 : Renier ce que l'on est

**Chapitre 17 : Renier ce que l'on est**

« Ca ne ... répond pas à ma question. Qui êtes-vous ... réellement ... »

« Je suis Drikan, le plus vieux des dragons existants à l'heure actuelle. Tu peux me considérer comme ton protecteur dira t-on. Cela a été le rôle qu'Arceus m'a confié lorsque tu es descendu sur terre. » _répondit le vieil homme avec neutralité bien qu'il souriait._

« ... ... ... Mon protecteur ? » _demanda l'adolescent avec méfiance une nouvelle fois. Il avait plutôt du mal à croire cela. _« Pourquoi aurai-je besoin d'un protecteur ? »

« Tu étais l'élu d'Arceus ... N'était-il pas normal que tu aies le meilleur des gardiens pour te protéger ? Etant le plus ancien et expérimenté des dragons, il valait mieux que je sois auprès de toi quand les deux plus grands suivants de la grande prêtresse devaient accomplir leurs travaux. Je pense que tu vois de qui je veux parler, n'est-ce pas ? »

« De mes parents ... C'est vrai ... Je l'oubliais avec le temps mais ils font partie du culte d'Arceus. Enfin ... Ils en faisaient partie, je crois. »

« C'est bel et bien le cas. Ah ... Cela me rappelle une anecdote ... J'étais sensé te protéger mais il s'avère que je n'ai jamais eut la possibilité ou presque de te garder auprès de nous. Il fallait dire que malgré le fait que je sois ton gardien, une ... certaine personne se considérait encore plus importante dans ce rôle que moi-même. »

« Qui ... Qui donc ? » _demanda t-il une nouvelle fois, balbutiant. Le culte d'Arceus ... Il ne s'en rappelait pas du tout ... Il n'avait que cinq ans lorsqu'il avait connu Crusaé ... A quel âge ses parents étaient-ils partis de cet endroit ?_

« La grande prêtresse ... Maintenant que j'y ai réfléchis, si il y a bien une personne qui s'est plus occupée de toi que tes propres parents, il s'agirait de la grande prêtresse. Elle te portait toujours dans ses bras et il s'avérait que même lorsque tu as grandi aux environs d'un ou deux ans, elle t'attachait sur son dos ou contre sa poitrine. Hum ... Dans le fond, c'était à se demander qui était réellement la mère dans tout cela. »

« Seigneur Drikan, c'était bien la même grande prêtresse que j'ai aperçue lorsque j'étais dans le culte ? » _questionna Metsubi avec interrogation, Drikan hochant la tête positivement._

« C'est exact. Elle est là depuis des années. »

« Mais elle n'était pourtant pas très vieille. Elle devait avoir le même âge que Lasty. » _reprit-elle une nouvelle fois, restant suspicieuse avant de s'exclamer : _« La grande prêtresse est une pokémon légendaire ! »

« Hein ?! Quoi ?! » _s'écria l'adolescent, sa tête tournée vers Metsubi. _« Comment ça ?! La grande prêtresse est une pokémon légendaire ? Elle n'était pas ... »

« Il s'avère que je ne le remarquais que brièvement mais oui ... Le changement de prêtre ou autre, ce n'était jamais réellement cela. Elle restait toujours là, en retrait ... quitte à attendre des décennies avant de revenir. Hum ... Je commence à comprendre sa méthode de fonctionnement. » _murmura Drikan alors que les autres dragons s'étaient tus ainsi que les trois oiseaux légendaires. Personne ne prenait la parole à cet instant. Pourquoi faire ?_

« ... Enfin bon ! Nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de moi ! » _reprit Personne avec un peu de tremblement dans sa voix. La grande prêtresse ? Son gardien ? Il ne voulait pas s'intéresser à ça maintenant alors qu'il n'était plus du culte depuis des années ! Non et non ! NON NON ET NON !_ « Nous sommes ici pour Metsubi ! »

« Avant d'en parler ... Voudriez-vous plutôt visiter le village ? Il n'est pas forcément très grand mais en même temps, nous discuterons de diverses choses. »

_Le vieil homme ne semblait pas se démonter, ignorant à moitié les paroles de Personne alors que celui-ci ne savait plus où se mettre. Il ne put qu'acquiescer aux paroles du Dracolosse, commençant à l'accompagner en même temps que le reste de la troupe._

_La balade ne fut pas déplaisante, loin de là et il était bizarre de voir un village uniquement constitué de pokémons. En y réfléchissant, c'était même la première fois. Et encore plus quand on savait qu'il n'y avait que des dragons dans cet endroit. C'était vraiment ..._

« Les dragons sont les gardiens de la terre ... En un sens, cela sonne faux puisqu'il existe déjà de nombreux pokémons légendaires qui ont ce rôle. Néanmoins, nous sommes les êtres qui veillons sur l'immensité de cette planète. Disons qu'entre la terre et le ciel, nous sommes présents ... Nous ne sommes pas sous les ordres directs d'Arceus bien que nous l'écoutons quand elle descend sur notre planète. Néanmoins, nous ne pouvons pas toujours être d'accord. C'est pourquoi ce village est constitué de renégats qui ont désobéit aux ordres de la déesse. »

_Tous voyaient ... Car c'était la même chose de ce côté pour les trois oiseaux légendaires. Elles aussi s'étaient rebellées contre la déesse Arceus. Conséquence ? Leur mère était morte ... Mais ce n'était pas forcément le moment d'en parler. Après plusieurs heures de visite car le village était bien plus captivant que Personne ne le croyait, ils purent enfin s'arrêter de marcher, l'adolescent reprenant la parole :_

« Est-ce que nous pouvons ... parler de ... »

« Metsubi, n'est-ce pas ? Je sais pourquoi tu es ici. » _répondit Drikan alors qu'encore une fois, l'adolescent semblait étonné. Mais il allait laisser la possibilité de parler ? Pourtant, le Dracolosse d'un âge plus que colossal sortit une petite fiole contenant un drôle de liquide. _« Tu es atteinte d'une maladie rarissime ... Là aussi, tu dois te douter que nous le savions. Une telle chose ... La grande prêtresse t'a sûrement déjà raconté tout à ce sujet. »

_L'adolescente hocha tout simplement la tête pour confirmer les propos de Drikan, celui-ci reprenant sur un ton calme et lent :_

« Voilà le remède qui permettrait à ton corps d'être soigné définitivement de cette maladie. »

_... ... ... Aussi simple que ça ? C'était aussi simple que ça ? L'adolescent s'avançait mais Metsubi fit geste de la main pour l'en empêcher, baissant la tête d'un air triste. Comme si elle connaissait la raison, elle murmura :_

« Mais je ne suis pas digne de le recevoir ... »

« Tu as passé quelques années dans la montagne des dragons, parmi les membres du culte et des dragons ... Tu sais ainsi quelles sont nos règles... La fierté avant les sentiments personnels. Trahir une personne est une chose ... Si notre fierté nous y oblige mais dans ton cas précis, ce n'est pas cela ... C'est uniquement les sentiments qui ont joué sur tes décisions. »

_Elle continua de hocher la tête alors que Personne était maintenant muet. Il devait se taire ... Absolument se taire car il n'avait pas à prendre la parole. Et il en était de même pour les trois femmes à côté de lui._

« Mais ce n'est pas tout ... Une première trahison ... couplée à une seconde quelques années plus tard. Là est ton problème, Metsubi. Depuis le début, tu as laissé libre court à tes sentiments sans réfléchir un instant à la fierté des dragons ... »

« ... ... ... Oui ... ... ... Je le sais parfaitement. »

« Alors tu comprends qu'il ne m'est pas possible de te donner une telle chose. »

_Oui ... Elle n'avait pas prononcé ce mot mais tout son regard exprimait clairement l'abandon de l'adolescente par rapport à la situation. Personne voulut prendre la parole mais encore une fois, elle lui posait une main devant la bouche, l'autre venant serrer avec insistance celle de l''adolescent._

« ... Personne ... Je suis ... désolée de te causer autant de problèmes. J'espère que ... tu voudras quand même continuer de passer du temps avec moi. »

_Hein ? Euh ... Pourquoi demandait-elle une telle chose ? Sans aucune explication, elle le tira en arrière, s'inclinant devant le Dracolosse avant de murmurer :_

« Pardonnez-nous d'avoir dérange les dragons ... Nous allons repartir. »

« ... ... Bonne route les enfants. Faites attention à vos destinées. Savoir qu'une dragonne protège l'élu d'Arceus est réconfortant en un sens. Il semblerait que je ne puisse pas en dire de même par rapport aux trois oiseaux élémentaires. »

_Le vieil homme avait posé son regard légèrement accusateur sur les trois femmes. Fulgé allait répliquer mais Rina lui murmura de se taire. Il valait mieux ne pas contredire Drikan qui avait entièrement raison sur ce point concernant la Sulfura et l'Electhor. Néanmoins, il n'en était pas forcément de même pour Lasty qui se sentait réellement blessée._

« Mais peut-être que je me trompe ... Je ne suis pas omniscient et mes paroles n'ont pas valeur de vérité. » _reprit aussitôt Drikan en remarquant le regard de Lasty. _« Peut-être que des fois ... Malgré les apparences, on se sent infiniment plus proche d'une personne qu'on ne le croit. Le cerveau veut nous dire une chose mais les sentiments issus du corps nous en font penser une autre. Hum ... Cela concerne autant les dragons que les pokémons légendaires. »

_Personne ne voyait quoi répondre. Il n'avait pas pour but d'entendre parler un vieux sage ou quelque chose de cette espèce. Mais bon ... Il aurait bien aimé lui voler le remède ... Ce remède ... C'était aussi simple que cela et pourtant il ne pouvait se résoudre à mal se comporter devant le vieil homme. Il se l'interdisait formellement._

« Nous allons nous retirer maintenant alors ... »_ répondit-il comme pour annoncer les adieux avec le village des dragons. Il ne voulait rien savoir au sujet de bref passé avec eux. Il ne voulait rien savoir avec la grande prêtresse ... Rien du tout ... Ou alors ... Un peu ... Car il s'avouait se questionner à ce sujet._

« ALERTE ! ALERTE ! Des membres du culte nous attaquent ! » _s'écria subitement une voix au-dessus de tout le monde, trois pokémons dragon volant en piqué pour prévenir tout le village. Drikan poussa un petit soupir comme pour bien signaler que c'était monnaie courante ici. _

« On s'en occupe ! Metsubi ! Lasty, Rina et Fulgé ? Vous venez ?! »

_Il s'était aussitôt égosillé à son tour comme pour bien montrer qu'ils allaient gérer cela. L'idée était simple ... Très simple ... Montrer aux dragons comment ils étaient responsables et capables ... Peut-être qu'avec cela, leur refus de livrer le vaccin à Metsubi disparaîtrait._


	18. Chapitre 18 : LBI

**Chapitre 18 : La beauté de l'imperfection**

« Mais c'est quoi ça ?! Il n'y a qu'une personne et on n'arrive même pas à l'arrêter ?! »

« Faites de votre mi ... ARGLLLLLLLLLLL ! »

_Des cris fusaient dans tous les sens alors que l'adolescent ne faisait que repousser et expulser les rares personnes qui arrivaient vers lui. Expulser vers où ? Tout simplement vers Metsubi, celle-ci semblant commettre un véritable massacre dans les troupes ennemies. Rina et Fulgé combattaient avec aisance tandis que Lasty repoussait les ennemis, les envoyant vers Metsubi elle aussi. Ni elle, ni Personne ne semblait vouloir les tuer, les laissant au bon vouloir de Metsubi. Ah ... L'adolescent poussa un léger soupir, marmonnant :_

« Je ne peux même pas m'amuser ... si à la base, un tel jeu n'a rien de drôle. Bon ... Enfin, j'espère que ça se passera comme prévu. Car sinon ... Je sens que ça ne risque pas d'être très chouette comme nouvelle malheureusement. »

_Il s'était mis assis, faisant un simple geste de la main pour repousser un pokémon du culte d'Arceus. Avant même qu'il n'atteigne Metsubi, celle-ci l'avait tout simplement déchiqueté en plusieurs morceaux. Personne restait méfiant, espérant qu'elle ne plongerait pas dans la folie car elle était maintenant entourée de cadavres, noyée dans la flaque de sang à ses pieds._

_Le combat n'avait pas duré longtemps, unilatéral pour prouver à quel point Metsubi était puissante, plus que puissante. Cela avait été tellement ... remarquable ... et effroyable de constater qu'elle était d'un cran au-dessus de tous les autres dragons. Enfin bon ... Ce n'était pas le plus important. Lorsque le combat était terminé, ils retournaient vers Drikan et les autres dragons, l'adolescent espérant que tout se passerait bien._

« Impressionnant ... Cela ne m'étonnerait guère que tu sois même plus forte que le plus valeureux des dragons de notre village ou de la montagne. »

« Ce n'était rien du tout pour elle. Même moi, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir faire le poids face à Metsubi. En plus, elle est plutôt jolie. » _répondit Personne à Drikan, les pokémon dragon se demandant quel était le rapport avec la puissance de l'adolescente._

« Néanmoins ... Néanmoins ... Nous ne pouvons guère répondre à votre demande. Ce que vous avez était admirable mais ce qui est dit est dit ... »

« Comment ça ?! Vous ne voulez toujours pas ?! Mais elle a fait des efforts ! Elle ... Elle ... Pourquoi ne pas lui donner le vaccin ?! Qu'est-ce qui vous empêche ?! Ce n'est pas comme si vous pouviez le donner à quelqu'un d'autre ! Personne d'autre à part elle ne le nécessite ! »

« Ce que tu dis est vrai, Personne ... Néanmoins, elle n'a pas le mental d'une dragonne, surtout quand on sait qui sont ses deux parents. A cause de ses agissements passés ... »

« Mais arrêtez avec ça ! Qui vous a donné ce remède ?! Vous n'avez pas pu le trouver comme ça ! On l'a cherché et normalement, personne n'avait de remède ou de vaccin contre ça ! Ce n'est donc pas possible que vous l'ayez trouvé ! Je ... Je veux savoir qui ... »

« Drikan, Drikan, Drikan. Que t'avais-je dit ? Tu n'es pas bête, tu sais donc qu'elle était une renégate à la base. Un grand dragon comme toi devrait arrêter les enfantillages. »

_Le vieil Dracolosse tressaillit aussitôt, surpris d'entendre une voix féminine assez douce mais railleuse en même temps. Personne s'était mis à trembler légèrement, n'arrivant pas à comprendre ce qui se passait avec lui. D'où ... D'où provenait la voix ? Plusieurs murmures se firent entendre, l'adolescent n'osant pas se retourner. Pourtant, c'était déjà le cas des trois oiseaux légendaires et de Metsubi._

« Ne faites rien ! Ne levez pas la main sur elle ! Elle doit avoir une bonne raison ... d'être ici. » _s'écria Drikan alors que déjà bon nombre d'hommes et de femmes s'étaient préparés à un combat perdu d'avance._

« Personne ? Qu'attends-tu pour te retourner ? »_ demanda une nouvelle fois la voix féminine._

« Grande ... Grande prêtresse ... Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? » _questionna Metsubi, bafouillant comme si elle ne savait pas du tout quoi dire. Elle était perplexe voir un peu effrayée. Lui ? Il avait la tête baissée, ne se retournant pas. Il se rappelait des paroles de Drikan. La grande prêtresse ... Cette femme était son ennemie ... Celle qui dirigeait le culte d'Arceus des décennies ... Il devait la combattre et la tuer ..._

« Grande prêtresse ... Vous êtes une pokémon légendaire, n'est-ce pas ? » _murmura t-il finalement alors qu'au son de la voix, il savait qu'elle se rapprochait de lui. Des chuchotements se firent entendre autour d'eux. Plusieurs pas et ce fut la voix de Lasty qu'il entendit, froide et glaciale :_

« Taliky ... Je ne vous laisserai pas faire un pas de plus. »

« Je ne suis pas votre ennemie aujourd'hui. Rina ... Lasty ... Fulgé ... Si je voulais être réellement sérieuse, je pourrai facilement vous éliminer toutes les trois. A plus forte raison depuis le moment où vous l'avez accomplit. »

_Et c'était avec ce genre de paroles qu'elle pensait réussir à les convaincre ?! Ce n'était pas ... Une violente bourrasque et il vit Lasty, Rina et Fulgé qui volèrent juste à côté de lui, tombant au sol. Tout son corps s'était penché en avant alors qu'il avait reconnu. Cette tempête ... auparavant ... C'était elle ! Depuis les derniers jours ! Il se retourna subitement :_

« AHHHHH ! » _s'écria t-il, tombant sur ses fesses en apercevant Taliki, celle-ci étant finalement à quelques centimètres de son visage. C'était ... C'était elle ?!_

_Taliki ... C'était elle la grande prêtresse ? Par les propos de Metsubi, il avait cru comprendre qu'elle était plutôt jeune mais ... Mais ... C'était une habitude que tous les pokémons légendaires soient aussi ... jeunes ? Enfin de jeunes adultes ? Car elle devait avoir quel âge ? Dix-huit ans ? Vingt au grand maximum ..._

« Hum. Je suis donc plutôt assez effrayante. Il est vrai que repousser tes trois gardes du corps avec un simple souffle, cela doit surprendre, Personne. Mais comme signalé, je ne suis pas là en tant qu'adversaire, aujourd'hui. »

« ... ... ... Qu'est-ce que vous venez faire alors ? »

_Elle ne lui répondit pas, se positionnant en face de Drikan. Malgré le fait qu'elle était plus petite que le vieil homme, elle ne semblait guère impressionnée. C'était même tout le contraire. Le Dracolosse était fébrile, attendant qu'elle prenne la parole._

« Drikan ... Dois-je te rappeler d'où provient ce remède ? »

« Non ... Grande prêtresse ... Je ne l'ai jamais signalé et ils n'ont pas à le savoir. Néan... »

« Je pense être capable de définir qui est une dragonne valeureuse ou non ... De toute façon, si elle n'est pas assez forte, elle se tuera d'elle-même. Alors, qu'as-tu à perdre ? Est-ce à cause du fait que Personne soit là ? Tu es encore plus réticent à cette idée ? »

« Pourquoi faites-vous cela ? Je pensais que depuis le temps, vous aviez ... » _commença t-il à dire avant d'être coupé, un doigt se posant sur ses lèvres._

« Chut ... Ancêtre ... Je décide de ce que j'estime être bon. »

_Ce qu'elle estimait être bon ? Drikan haussa un sourcil, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir. Cette femme ... Depuis le début, elle savait que Metsubi était cette dragonne renégate ... Elle savait depuis le début que ce vaccin allait lui être donné, quitte à les forcer. Elle était venue ... pour surveiller tout cela, n'est-ce pas ? C'était là l'unique rai ..._

« Personne ? » _dit la jeune femme aux cheveux verts, se repositionnant en face de l'adolescent, s'approchant une nouvelle fois de lui. Qu'est-ce ... Qu'est-ce ... Il n'arrivait pas à bouger, se retrouvant en train de léviter au-dessus du sol avant d'être soudainement projeté dans les airs. Metsubi cria son nom, Taliki disparaissant dans les cieux à son tour. Il se retrouva à genoux sur un nuage, se demandant comment il pouvait réussir à tenir sur celui-ci avant que la jeune femme aux cheveux verts ne sorte du nuage. Elle était apparue, devant lui, debout alors qu'il pouvait enfin la détailler._

_Il aurait cru qu'une grande prêtresse s'habillerait avec une bure comme les religieux mais ce n'était pas le cas. Elle portait simplement une robe blanche qui lui allait jusqu'aux genoux ainsi qu'un top de couleur vert émeraude par-dessus. Ses épaules étaient complètement nues et frêles tandis qu'il voyait ses longs cheveux verts qui glissaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Ils semblaient lui aller jusqu'au milieu du dos si on jugeait par rapport à l'endroit où ils s'arrêtaient devant, c'est-à-dire à hauteur de sa poitrine de taille moyenne. On aurait pu croire qu'elle portait un serre-tête mais ce n'était pas le cas. Quatre branches sortaient de derrière ses oreilles, semblant former une croix jaune et verte. Et son visage ... Il comprenait pourquoi il trouvait les pokémons légendaires si beaux. Son visage semblait avoir été taillé à la perfection, étant la grâce et la beauté incarnée. Pourtant, elle avait ses deux yeux fermés, comme pour ne pas les lui montrer._

« Ne t'inquiètes donc pas ... Cela ne prendra pas plus de cinq minutes. Je voulais savoir ... ton point de vue sur la perfection. »

« Hein ? Comment cela ? La perfection ? Euh ... »

« Nous ... En tant que pokémons légendaires, plus nous sommes proches d'Arceus, plus nous sommes parfaits. Remarques-tu une trace d'imperfection sur moi ? »

« Pas ... du tout ... Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi vous me posez cette question ... Enfin ... Je ne dirai rien à mon ennemie au sujet de sa perfection. Quand à votre question, la perfection, cela rendrait le monde triste et banal ... Tous parfaits, tous égaux sur tous les points ... La perfection, c'est l'absence de différences. C'est renier complètement l'identité propre d'une personne. Je n'aime pas la perfection et je ne chercherai jamais à l'atteindre. Mais je commence à comprendre pourquoi je trouve Lasty et les autres pokémons légendaires si beaux ... C'est à cause de ce que vous venez de dire. Plus on se rapproche d'Arceus, plus on est parfait. Mais bon, je n'aime pas l'idée d'être parfait, voilà tout. »

« ... ... ... Je vois ... ... ... C'est une réponse plus que convenable à mes yeux. En fait, j'ai même l'impression que c'est une réponse ... par ... faite. »

_Elle venait de lui sourire, ouvrant subitement ses yeux avant qu'il ne recule. Que ... Que ... Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? C'était une illusion ou ..._

« Que penses-tu de cela, Personne ? Comment me trouves-tu ? Est-ce que ... »

« Grande prêtresse Taliky ... Vos yeux, c'est la première fois que je vois une telle chose. »

_Les yeux de la jeune femme ... L'un était bien centré tandis que le second semblait s'enfoncer à l'intérieur. Ce n'était pas effrayant mais surprenant. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait cela réellement. Mais ce n'était pas ... repoussant._

« Un strabisme convergent ... ou ésotropie. Je n'ai pas mes deux yeux centrés. Que penses-tu de cela, Personne ? De cette imperfection ? »

« Je ... trouve ça mignon. C'est bizarre sur le coup mais ... C'est mignon. Ca a un certain charme. Ca permet juste de se dire que ... »

« Que ... ? » _demanda la jeune femme aux cheveux verts._

« Ce n'était pas grand-chose. Si vous n'êtes pas mon ennemie, vous pouvez me ramener ... en bas s'il vous plaît ? » _dit-il avec un peu de gêne en regardant Taliki._

« Bien entendu ... Il vaut mieux que la jeune Carmache t'aie à ses côtés. »

« Au passage ... Grande prêtresse Taliki ... Est-ce que ... »

« Est-ce que ... ? »

_Il semblait encore plus gêné qu'auparavant. Il avait envie de lui poser une question personnelle ... Si la grande prêtresse était vraiment celle d'il y a quatorze ans ... Est-ce que le seigneur Drikan avait dit ... était vrai ? Il ... C'était une pokémon légendaire ... Et sûrement la première femme ... qui s'occupait de lui ... Au final, ils devaient ..._

« Non rien du tout. Je pense que je dois vous remercier, tout simplement. Grâce à vous, Metsubi va pouvoir vivre tranquillement puisqu'elle sera guérie. »

« Toujours à se préoccuper des autres ... »

_Hein ? Quoi ? Il avait entendu les paroles de la jeune femme, ne les comprenant pas alors qu'elle claquait des doigts. Quelques brides arrivèrent à ses oreilles, la dernière phrase de la grande prêtresse semblant coupée en partie alors qu'il descendait en direction du sol à une vitesse prodigieuse :_

« Tu as bien grandi, Luc... »

_Luc ... C'était quoi ? Un prénom ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle l'appelait ainsi ? Il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir qu'il vint atterrir avec violence sur le sol sans pour autant souffrir. Lorsqu'il tenta de se redresser, il fut enlacé par Lasty, ne s'attendant pas à une telle réaction._

« Où étais-tu bon sang ?! Qu'est-ce que Taliki t'a fait ?! »

« Rien ... Rien du tout ... Mais ... Metsubi ? »

« Le seigneur Drikan va lui donner l'antidote ... Elle t'attendait ... Elle voulait que tu sois là. »

_Elle le libéra de son étreinte, ne marmonnant aucune explication à cet acte alors qu'il remarquait le regard accusateur de Rina et Fulgé. Il fut emmené à la grande place dans le village des dragons, un endroit qui devait bien faire une centaine de mètres de diamètre sans aucun bâtiment autour ... Cela ressemblait à une zone de décollage qu'autre chose. Metsubi était au milieu, le seigneur Drikan lui tendant une petite fiole contenant un liquide rouge._

« Bois cela et tout sera terminé ... Tes années de souffrance et de violence, jeune Carmache. »

_Elle hocha la tête, se tournant vers Personne pour qu'il soit le premier à voir sa guérison. Elle ouvrit la fiole, la buvant d'une traite et sans aucune peur dans son geste. Elle commença à tousser violemment, gardant son sourire aux lèvres._

« Personne ... C'est bon ... C'est fini ... » _murmura t-elle avec tendresses, fermant ses deux yeux. Elle allait les rouvrir et lui dire tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, c'est ce qu'elle ..._

_Elle cracha subitement au sol, un flot de sang s'écoulant de sa bouche, formant une flaque à ses pieds. Aussitôt, Personne courut vers elle, inquiet mais il se retrouva propulsé en arrière. Il roula au sol, se redressant avant de recommencer. Néanmoins, il s'arrêta dès l'instant où la flaque de sang commença à se mouvoir, comme prise de vie. C'était quoi ... cette chose ? Le sang ... Le sang prenait peu à peu une forme humaine, une forme qu'il reconnut entre mille. _

« Metsubi ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » _murmura t-il avec lenteur alors que la créature humanoïde de sang lui fit un sourire, un creux se créant au niveau du bas du visage pour dessiner ses lèvres._

« Mauvaise réponse ... J'avais pourtant annoncé que je reviendrai ... »


	19. Chapitre 19 : A sang pour cent

**Chapitre 19 : A sang pour cent**

« Toi ... Toi ... Toi ! » _commença à s'écrier l'adolescent avec véhémence._

« Moi, moi, moi, tu n'as pas terminé ? Bon ... Ce n'est pas tout ça mais ma grande ... Tu préfères te battre ou te laisser tuer ? Je n'ai plus besoin que ton corps soit vivant dans le fond. De toute façon, sans moi, c'est à peine si tu tiens debout hein ? Laisse-moi te tuer, j'irriguerai tout ce qu'il faut pour que toute la mécanique fonctionne parfaitement ... Oh ... Tu ne seras plus capable de réfléchir, de toute façon, ce n'est pas le plus important, n'est-ce pas ? Et bien entendu ... Il vaut mieux que tes amis ne se mêlent pas de tout ça. Il serait bête que ce fameux sang ... soit parasité par leurs attaques ... Tu es seule, définitivement seule. »

_Et bien ... Pour un discours de présentation, la Metsubi entièrement constituée de sang venait de faire fort. Personne s'était avancé vers elle, prêt à lui régler son compte mais Metsubi prit la parole sur un ton étrangement calme bien qu'elle haletait rapidement :_

« Je m'en occupe ... Personne ... C'est à moi de régler cette affaire. »

« Mais Metsubi ... Tu sais très bien ce que c'est ! Je dois t'aider ! Lasty, Fulgé, Rina ! Venez m'aider aussi ! On va lui régler son compte maintenant qu'elle est sortie ! »

« ASSEZ ! PERSONNE ! Tu écoutes ce que je te dis ?! C'est à moi de me battre et uniquement à moi ! Alors arrête de faire l'idiot ! » _hurla Metsubi._

« Mais Metsubi ... Tu ... METSUBI ! » _s'écria t-il une nouvelle fois._

_Il serrait les poings avec énervement, reculant. Dès l'instant où il fit ce geste, la Metsubi de sang se jeta sur Metsubi, ses deux mains se transformant en griffes. L'adolescente roula sur le sol, l'évitant avant de se redresser. Pourtant, dès qu'elle tenta de se remettre correctement sur ses deux pieds, elle trébucha en arrière, s'écroulant sur les fesses._

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec mon corps ? »_ murmura t-elle avec incompréhension._

« PAUVRE IDIOTE ! » _lui répondit tout simplement la Carmache de sang avant de sauter dans les airs, ses deux griffes tendues en avant alors qu'elle redescendait en sa direction._

_Elle fit une nouvelle roulade sur le côté, se remettant correctement sur ses jambes. Elle était déjà exténuée ... et fatiguée ... Ce n'était pas normal ... Pas du tout normal. Elle jeta un regard autour d'elle. Les dragons se retrouvaient tous autour de la place centrale du village ainsi que Personne et les trois oiseaux légendaires._

« Tu ne vois pas ? Tu ne saisis pas ? Tu es trop faible ... Tu n'as plus qu'une partie de ton sang dans ton corps ! Un humain serait déjà mort sans une telle quantité de sang ! Mais ce n'est pas tout ... Tes pouvoirs ... Tes pouvoirs sont aussi inefficaces maintenant ... Puisque tu n'as plus mon sang pour les renforcer ! Tu es finie ! Complètement finie ! »

_Même pas en rêve ! Elle allait continuer à se battre pour pouvoir ... pouvoir revivre ... normalement ... Non ... Pas revivre ... Vivre tout court ... Cela n'avait été qu'une chimère lorsque cet homme lui avait donné la possibilité de sceller son sang. Mais là ... Elle avait la possibilité de mettre un terme à cette histoire une bonne fois pour toutes !_

_Elle en avait ... la possibilité ... A force de trop réfléchir, les griffes de sang vinrent entailler complètement ses vêtements et sa poitrine, laissant apparaître des traces sanguinolentes. Elle devait réagir et vite ! Elle transforma ses deux mains en griffes sauf que celles-ci semblaient ridicules par rapport à la Metsubi de sang.  
><em>

« Qu'est-ce que ... HAHAHA ! Tu penses vraiment me toucher ?! »

_Elle avait esquivé avec une telle facilité que c'en était déconcertant. L'adolescente fut repoussée en arrière mais avant même qu'elle ne réagisse, la Metsubi ensanglantée se retrouvait à sa hauteur. Sa main griffue se posa sur son visage, l'enfonçant dans le sol avant que le corps ne vienne rapidement la rejoindre._

« Il faut que j'aille l'aider ... Il faut que j'aille l'aider ... METSUBI ! » _s'égosilla l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs, faisant quelques pas en avant. Lasty l'empêcha de continuer alors que la Carmache issue de celle originelle tourna son visage vers lui._

« Devine quoi ... Personne ... Tu seras le premier à mourir de mes mains lorsque j'en aurai terminé avec elle. Tu devrais t'en montrer fier ! »

« Ne ... Ne touche pas ... à Personne. » _marmonna Metsubi, son visage recouvert par la griffe de celle de sang. Elle devait lutter ... LUTTER ! _« AHHHHHHHHHHHH ! » _hurla t-elle subitement avant de sentir la seconde griffe qui s'était plantée plus profondément dans son ventre. CA FAISAIT MAL !_

« METSUBI ! TIENS BON ! LASTY ! LÂCHE-MOI ! »

_Il devait aider Metsubi ... Il devait l'aider ! Il voyait cette créature de sang qui malmenait son amie ... Non plus que ça ... Metsubi ... Il ne voulait pas la voir souffrir ! METSUBI ! Il tenta de se retirer des bras de Lasty mais Rina et Fulgé vinrent aider leur sœur._

« Et voilà ... Tu devrais être heureuse ... Tu as la même cicatrice que j'ai faite à celui dont tu aimerais tant te reprocher. Tu es triste n'est-ce pas ? Tu es triste ... Tu m'en veux ... Tu me hais ... Tu peux me haïr maintenant ... Tu peux dévoiler tes sentiments les plus secrets, les plus forts ! Crie-le ! CRIE QUE TU ME HAIS ! »

_Elle retira sa main du ventre de cette Carmache. Ah ... Ce n'était qu'une question de temps ... C'était si facile de la tuer ... Elle pouvait le faire en un instant ... Mais l'adolescente n'abandonnait pas la bataille hein ? Elle posait ses deux mains sur ses bras, tentant de la repousser. HAHAHA ! QUELLE IDIOTE !_

« Tu ne peux rien faire ... Rien du tout ... RIEN ! »

« AVANT ... DE ME DIRE CA ... PARS ! » _s'écria l'adolescente aux cheveux noirs, plaçant son pied sur le ventre de la créature de sang avant de la projeter au-dessus d'elle. La créature poussa un cri de surprise, atterrissant avec violence sur le dos alors que Metsubi se relevait, haletante, une vilaine plaie au ventre. Elle posa une main sur celui-ci. Elle avait la tête qui tournait. Déjà qu'elle n'avait plus beaucoup de sang, si elle en perdait encore, cela risquait de lui être fatal. Elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Néanmoins, elle paraissait surprise. Son clone de sang ... Il semblait bien plus physique qu'elle ne l'aurait cru._

« Tu es comme moi ... » _murmura subitement l'adolescente alors que sa clone se redressait, pestant en direction du sol. Elle avait craché du sang, ce qui était un peu ironique dans cette situation alors qu'elle lui répondait :_

« Et alors ? Ce n'est pas comme si c'était important. Tu es ma chair, je suis ton sang. Héhéhé ... Comme c'est ironique ... Tu vas être tuée par ton propre corps. Ca me fait penser ... Je vais t'offrir un second présent ... avant que tu ne disparaisses. Je suis sûre que Personne appréciera mon geste, il risque de le trouver très charmant. »

_Qu'est-ce ... qu'elle comptait faire ? Elle la vit venir avec elle alors qu'elle tentait de lui échapper. Elle devait réussir à trouver un moyen de la battre. Un unique coup ... Car ce corps était quand même plus faible qu'elle ne le croyait ... Même si c'était son sang ... Ah ... Ah ... Réfléchir à tout ça et ... _

« AHHHHHHHHH ! MON ŒIL ! » _criailla t-elle en se roulant une nouvelle fois sur le sol, posant ses deux mains sur son œil gauche alors que la Carmache de sang soupirait :_

« Ne te fiche pas de moi ... Je n'ai pas touché ton œil. Je ne suis pas stupide au point de me retirer une partie de la vue. J'ai besoin de ton corps dans un parfait état ou presque ... Je ne pourrai pas réparer ce genre de choses ! »

_Elle la soulevait par ses cheveux noirs, lui donnant subitement un coup de tête alors que Metsubi retirait ses deux mains. Voilà qu'elle avait une entaille sous l'œil gauche, du sang s'en écoulant longuement, venant atteindre ses lèvres._

« Ce n'est rien ... Ce n'est rien du tout ... Rien de rien ... »

« Dit l'adolescente alors qu'elle hurlait de douleur quelques secondes auparavant. » _murmura la clone de sang sur un ton légèrement ironique._

« Tu es inutile et beaucoup trop faible ... Lorsque je posséderai à nouveau ton corps, tu sentiras la puissance qui grimpera en toi ... Ce sang ... te projettera au niveau de la déesse ... Tu seras aussi forte qu'elle ... Comme les dragons légendaires ... »

« Je ... Je ... Je ne veux pas ... être comme ça. »

« Tu le seras, sombre idiote. Tu n'auras pas le choix de toute façon. »

_Elle projeta le corps sur le sol, le dos de Metsubi raclant la pierre avec dureté. Une flaque de sang se formait sous elle, signe que son dos était dans un triste état. Pourtant, elle se relevait sans cesse, la créature de sang grognant :_

« Reste au sol ... Ca ne sert à rien ... Tout ce sang que tu perds ... va venir en moi. »

« Ne pense pas ... me tuer ... » _marmonna l'adolescente, les yeux clos._

_Elle ne devait pas regarder le sol ... Car sinon, elle savait qu'elle tremblerait et se pencherait vers lui. Elle avait déjà un certain vertige alors qu'elle était au sol ... C'était pathétique ... Vraiment pathé ... _

_Le pied de la Carmache de sang vint la frapper en pleine face, la renvoyant au loin. Pourtant, elle se releva comme si de rien n'était, son corps à moitié penché en avant. Elle ne tenait plus debout, elle haletait et ... et ... elle ne voyait plus rien._

« Tu fermes les yeux sur ta prochaine mort ? HAHAHA ! »

_Metsubi ... Il voulait tellement l'aider alors pourquoi ne le pouvait-il pas ?! POURQUOI ?! Pourquoi est-ce que l'on en empêchait ?! Pourquoi ?! C'était quoi leurs problèmes à tous et à toutes hein ?! Et puis Metsubi ... Elle continuait de se battre. Elle n'abandonnait jamais le combat et la bataille ... Comme lui ... _

« METSUBI ! BORDEL ! Tu attends quoi pour la buter ?! »

_Il ne pouvait que l'encourager. Bon ... C'était d'une manière un peu spéciale ... Mais c'était le mieux qu'il le pouvait. Les deux Metsubi positionnèrent leurs visages vers lui, celle de sang se mettant à ricaner, s'adressant à lui :_

« Qui penses-tu encourager ? Cette loque de chair ? Elle n'est même plus capable de se battre ... En fait non ... Elle n'a jamais été capable de se battre depuis le début. J'ai tout fait ... Je suis tout ce qu'elle était ... Aujourd'hui, elle est plus rien. »

« Je n'en suis pas si sûr que ça. » _répliqua t-il alors que la clone d'hémoglobine s'approchait de la véritable Metsubi. Lorsqu'elle fut à sa portée, elle lui décocha un coup de poing en plein sur la joue droite, l'adolescente s'écroulant sur le côté avant de se relever._

« Ce n'est plus qu'un sac de frappe. Complètement inutile ... Tss ... »

_Elle allait en terminer dès maintenant. Ca ne servait plus à rien de continuer ce combat ... Cette parodie de combat n'avait que trop durer._

« Ca fait quoi de perdre, foutu clone de sang ? De savoir que tous tes coups sont inefficaces par rapport à elle ? Tu as perdu ... depuis le début. »

_Hum ? De quoi ? Elle se retourna vers l'adolescent, celui-ci lui faisant un sourire railleur. La provocation ? C'était complètement stupide. Même si les dragons étaient souvent des créatures au sang chaud, surtout les futurs Carchacroks. Tss ... Qu'est-ce qu'il espé ..._

_Elle baissa la tête, voyant une main ensanglantée qui traversait sa poitrine, au niveau de son cœur. Un cœur qu'elle ne possédait pas ... mais qui était présent en même temps. Que ... Que ... Elle tourna son visage, surprise de voir Metsubi lui faire un petit sourire._

« Petite ... saloperie ... Tu n'as pas honte de tes actes ? M'attaquer dans le dos ... Tu n'es qu'une traînée ... Tu n'as rien d'une dragonne ... Tu renies ton propre sang ... Tes origines ... »

« De ta part ... Je prendrai ça comme un compliment mais ... Je me fiche de ce que je suis ... Je veux juste que tu me laisses tranquille ... qu'importe la méthode utilisée. Maintenant, laisse-moi vivre mon existence avec Personne. »

« Cet ersatz ... d'humain ... est-il si important au point de renier jusqu'à ta propre existence ? Je ne comprends pas ... AH ! »

_La seconde main de Metsubi s'était enfoncée dans son ventre alors que la créature de sang était prise de tremblements et de spasmes._

« Tu n'as pas besoin de comprendre ... Je préfère être une fille normale ... avant d'être une dragonne ... Et c'est simplement tout ce que je veux ... Il n'est pas question d'honneur, de fierté ou autre, c'est bien plus que ça. »

« Si ... Je suis dans ton corps ... Même inerte ... Peut-être que je découvrirai de quoi tu parles ... Et puis ... Lors de ces moments purement charnels entre cette pâle copie d'humain et toi, je serais là, en train de bouillir pour monter l'adrénaline et l'excitation dans ton corps. »

« ... ... ... Tais-toi ... ... ... »

_Elle rougissait violemment, la créature de sang se liquéfiant à ses pieds, formant une flaque avant de subitement se mouvoir. Elle pénétra par tous les pores de sa peau, celle-ci prenant une teinte rouge comme un violent coup de soleil avant de redevenir à la normale. Ce combat ... était terminé._


	20. Chapitre 20 : Aimer en partie

**Chapitre 20 : Aimer en partie**

« Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour nous. »

« Vous êtes sûrs de ne pas vouloir rester une journée de plus ? Personne ? Metsubi ? »

_Le seigneur Drikan avait pris la parole après lui. Il hocha la tête négativement, ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Ils ne voulaient pas créer plus de problèmes que cela. Metsubi avait un bandeau aux deux yeux tandis qu'il en était de même au niveau de sa poitrine. Enfin, cela était moins visible à cause de ses vêtements. Elle tenait la main de l'adolescent, celui-ci lui servant de guide à cause de son aveuglement temporaire._

« Non merci ... Mais si un jour, vous avez besoin d'aide ... Vous pouvez nous appeler à l'ultime élément ... Nous serons là au cas où. Néanmoins, je ne pense pas que cela soit nécessaire en vue de la puissance que les pokémon dragons possèdent. C'est juste pour faire bien que je dis cela. » _murmura l'adolescent en passant une main dans ses cheveux noirs._

« Je vois, je vois ... Metsubi. » _s'adressa le vieil homme à la Carmache, celle-ci sursautant sur le coup en entendant son nom._ « Nous n'avons pas à te juger et tu sais pourquoi ? Car tu n'es pas l'une des nôtres. Il existe bon nombre de dragons qui ne sont pas issus de cette montagne et il vaut mieux te considérer comme l'une d'entre eux que comme l'une d'entre nous. C'est pourquoi tu es libre de tes agissements. Sois heureuse, cela nous suffira amplement. Savoir que cette maladie a été enfin terrassée est à marquer d'une pierre blanche. Va ... Tu mérites de vivre paisiblement à partir de maintenant. »

« Merci beaucoup pour vos paroles, seigneur Drikan. »

_Elle n'avait put chuchoter que cela, les deux adolescents et les trois oiseaux légendaires quittant le village des dragons. Il se demandait s'il allait les revoir bientôt ou un autre jour. Enfin bon ... Pour l'instant, ce n'était pas le plus important. Néanmoins, au lieu de rentrer tout de suite, les cinq personnes se dirigèrent vers une ville. Cela avait pris beaucoup moins de temps que prévu maintenant que Taliki n'était plus là pour les déranger. Dire qu'ils étaient au milieu de la journée ..._

« Nous nous en allons ... Nous retournons tout de suite à l'ultime élément ... Il va falloir que nous donnions quelques explications, Personne. » _annonça Lasty._

« D'accord, comme vous le voulez. » _répondit aussitôt Metsubi, reprenant :_ « Moi et Personne, on rentrera plus tard. Soit on dort ici ce soir, soit on rentre très tard dans la base la plus proche de l'ultime élément. Merci beaucoup Lasty. »

« Et moi, je n'ai pas mon mot à dire à ce sujet ? »

_Il aurait bien aimé dire son avis mais visiblement, il valait mieux se taire. Il soupira longuement alors qu'il saluait les trois créatures légendaires, gardant sa main dans celle de Metsubi. Il n'était pas stupide ... Lasty avait voulut les laisser seuls maintenant que Metsubi était définitivement hors de danger._

« Et bien ... Je ... Bon ... Euh Metsubi ? Qu'est-ce que ... Arrête. Ce n'est pas encore soigné ! » _s'écria t-il en apercevant l'adolescente qui retirait le bandeau au niveau de ses yeux. Celle-ci lui fit un petit sourire, disant :_

« Ce n'est pas un problème de soin ou non. De toute façon, mon corps se régénérera tout seul donc ... Je peux rester comme ça. Enfin ... Tu as vu ? Elle m'a laissé la même marque que toi. Je veux parler de mon clone de sang. »

_Elle rigola avec tendresse, désignant son œil gauche et la cicatrice qui se formait sous celui-ci. Ses yeux ... Elle les ouvrait, gardant son sourire alors qu'il apercevait deux pupilles dorées. Parfois, la sclère autour de celles-ci était noire mais dans ce cas précis, c'était juste blanc ... avec des pupilles dorées ... _

« Ca datait, n'est-ce pas ? Depuis la dernière fois ... Depuis le dernier jour où j'ai pu te les montrer, hein ? Ce sont mes vrais yeux ... Enfin ... Ceux avec lesquels je suis né. »

« Ils sont sublimes ... C'était triste de ne pas pouvoir les voir avant aujourd'hui ... ou presque. En plus, ils vont parfaitement avec le reste, tu es vraiment superbe avec tes yeux dorés. »

« Tu n'es qu'un vilain flatteur, Personne. » _répondit-elle en tirant légèrement la langue, venant récupérer sa main pour courir avec lui à travers les ruelles de la ville._

_Flatteur ? Non ... Ce n'était pas son genre, encore que ... Avec Malixo ... Ah ... Voilà qu'il se rappelait de lui. Il fallait dire qu'il avait appris à parler aux filles grâce à lui. Mais bon ... Maintenant, il n'était plus là. Ou presque ... Il tourna sa tête sur la droite, apercevant l'homme Lockpin qui marchait d'un pas lent vers une direction inconnue, bousculant quelques personnes. Non ... Non ... Ce n'était pas possible._

« Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Personne ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'arrêtes ? » _demanda Metsubi._

« Attends un peu, Metsubi, je dois aller ... »

_... ... ... Non. Il la regardait longuement. Ses yeux dorés ... Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner une nouvelle fois ici ... à cause de ces personnes disparues. Il voulait tant résoudre ce problème mais s'il décidait de partir cette fois-ci ..._

« Tu dois aller où, Personne ? » _questionna t-elle, se rapprochant de lui en serrant ses deux mains dans les siennes. Elle continuait de l'observer de ses yeux dorés. Il était sous le charme ... Si il devait se rappeler d'une paire de yeux qui l'avait autant hypnotisé dans le passé ... C'était celle d'Omera. Les yeux dorés d'Omera avaient eux aussi réussi à le subjuguer et là ... Il voyait ceux de Metsubi. Ils étaient présents ... Et en face de lui._

« Metsubi ... Je ... Je dois aller ... » _bafouilla t-il, incapable de retirer ses yeux de ceux de l'adolescente. Il voyait aussi son nez, sa bouche, ses cheveux noirs ... comme les siens ... Contrairement à Omera ... Il pouvait ... Il pouvait l'embrasser ... Il pouvait poser ses lèvres sur celles de Metsubi sans aucun problème. La preuve, il rapprochait son visage de celui de l'adolescente, celle-ci ayant fermé ses lèvres. Elle l'attendait elle aussi ... Elle attendait qu'il l'embrasse. Lui, il gardait les yeux ouverts, tremblant d'émotion. Contrairement à Omera ... Il pouvait le faire. Rien ne l'en empêchait, rien du tout. Ou presque ... Ses yeux se posèrent sur une femme qui se trouvait au loin derrière Metsubi._

_Omera ... Omera était là ... Elle l'observait de son regard doré, portant la même tenue que d'habitude. Elle avait les mêmes vêtements mais aussi la même allure, le même visage ... En fait, rien n'avait changé chez elle ... Rien du tout ... C'était impressionnant et ..._

_Un petit bruit singulier se fit entendre, les lèvres de Metsubi se posant sur sa joue droite alors qu'elle ouvrait les yeux. Elle semblait surprise, remarquant que ce n'était pas celles de Personne qu'elle avait eut au contact. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Elle n'allait pas le questionner à ce sujet. Elle ne devait pas le déranger plus que ça._

« On y va, Personne ? On n'a pas fini de se promener. »

« Oui, oui ... Bien entendu ... Allons-y. »

_Omera continuait de l'observer. Il savait que ce n'était pas une illusion. C'était bien elle mais ... En même temps ... Ce n'était pas le cas. La femme restait immobile mais dès l'instant où Metsubi se tourna pour voir ce que Personne regardait, il cligna des yeux. En un instant ... En un moment ... La jeune femme Luxray n'était plus là, elle s'était volatilisée._

« Tu ne regardais quand même pas une autre femme, Personne hein ? »

« Tu sais très bien que non. Je ne suis quand même pas aussi misérable que ça au point de faire une telle chose hein ? Non ... Pas du tout. »

« De toute façon ... Je ne suis jalouse qu'envers certaines personnes. » 

_Elle ? Jalouse ? C'était difficile à croire mais bon ... Ils reprirent la route, marchant côte à côte en vagabondant à travers les ruelles. Il y avait de nombreux magasins mais ils ne pénétraient dans aucun d'entre eux. L'adolescente était blessée ... et malgré les regards que certaines personnes leur portaient, aucun ne s'en préoccupait plus que ça. C'était même tout le contraire. Ils ignoraient les murmures lorsque les gens apercevaient leurs cicatrices à l'œil._

_Il avait remarqué une certaine petite Evoli mais il l'avait ignorée ou presque ... Il ne voulait pas y réfléchir plus longtemps que ça. Il ne voulait pas gâcher ce moment. Ils se retrouvèrent assis au bord d'une fontaine, chacun tenant une glace italienne au goût différent. Comme deux enfants, l'un venait parfois lécher la glace de l'autre. Puis subitement, Metsubi déposa un petit peu de glace sur le nez de l'adolescent, souriant._

« Je vais devoir te la retirer. Tu ne bouges pas d'accord ? » _dit-elle avec amusement._

« Et comment tu vas le faire ? » _la questionna t-il avant de fermer ses yeux._

« D'une façon très simple. » _répondit l'adolescente en approchant ses lèvres de son nez, donnant un petit coup de langue pour retirer la glace sur Personne. Néanmoins, elle ferma les yeux à son tour, ses lèvres descendant peu à peu._

_Finalement, elles se collèrent au premier endroit où elles auraient dû se poser : les lèvres de Personne. Celui-ci sortit légèrement sa langue pour humidifier ses lèvres alors qu'il sentait la langue de l'adolescente qui sortait elle aussi. Elle prenait quand même ... de l'assurance. Déjà qu'elle en avait pas mal auparavant mais là ... C'était quand même un baiser en public._

_Elle se pencha sur le côté pour mieux goûter à ses lèvres, l'adolescent faisant de même sauf qu'il partait dans le même sens. C'était plus que gênant pour le baiser, chacun tentant de se placer correctement jusqu'au où ils se penchèrent beaucoup trop, tombant dans la fontaine en poussant un petit cri surpris. Lorsqu'ils se regardèrent, trempés l'un comme l'autre, ils rigolèrent ensembles._

_Il l'aida à se relever et à sortir de la fontaine, la demoiselle aux cheveux noirs le remerciant d'un sourire. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient allongés dans l'herbe, l'un à côté de l'autre. Roulant un peu, elle se retrouva auprès de lui, un petit rictus de douleur à cause de sa blessure à la poitrine. Néanmoins, elle se logea correctement dans ses bras, chuchotant :_

« Je t'aime plus que tout au monde, Personne. Je suis vraiment ... heureuse de pouvoir te le dire réellement. De pouvoir te le dire sans que rien ne m'en empêche. »

_Elle déposa sa tête contre son épaule gauche, fermant les yeux en souriant. Il ne lui répondait pas ... Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi lui répondre. Entendre ces mots ... C'était réconfortant en un sens et il ressentait la même chose envers elle mais ... mais ..._

« Je ne peux ... pas oublier Crusaé. Je l'aime aussi. » _se chuchota t-il à lui-même, espérant que Metsubi ne l'entende pas. Il n'arrivait pas à choisir entre les deux adolescentes même si Metsubi était de retour depuis maintenant bientôt deux années._


	21. Chapitre 21 : Petite manipulatrice

**Quatrième axe : Retrouvailles**

**Chapitre 21 : Petite manipulatrice**

« Ahlala ... Ma petite robe rose est toute tâchée de sang maintenant. »

_Un rire candide accompagna les paroles d'une jeune fille aux cheveux roses, celle-ci semblant assez blessée. De nombreux coups et blessures étaient présents sur son corps bien qu'elle ne semblait pas trouver cela dérangeant. C'était même tout le contraire ! Elle était en parfaite santé malgré ses blessures._

« Bon ... Maintenant, il faut que je retrouve mon fils. Je suis sûre qu'il va pousser des petits cris d'effroi en m'apercevant ainsi ! Qu'il va être mignon le petit enfant ! »

_Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle espérait voir mais elle ne se faisait pas d'illusions. Comme si Gégé était capable de montrer une telle chose hein ? Il ne fallait pas rêver ! Elle se téléporta subitement, un sourire aux lèvres avant d'atterrir au beau milieu du bureau du chef de l'Ultime Elément. Celui-ci parut énervé aux premiers abords._

« Arrête d'apparaître comme ça, c'est clair ?! Ca ne se fait pas ! Tu ne pourrais pas toquer comme tout le monde ?! Déjà que tu disparais sans prévenir et ... »

« Bon, bon, bon ... Je vais aller toquer à la porte ! » _annonça t-elle en disparaissant avant qu'il ne puisse poser la main sur elle. Les yeux de Gégé s'ouvrirent en grand alors qu'il avait placé sa main sur son bureau, remarquant du sang sur ce dernier._

_Plusieurs coups sourds furent donnés à la porte, comme si un bélier tentait de l'enfoncer avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre violemment. La jeune fille se présenta, les deux mains en l'air, radieuse avant de dire d'une voix enjouée :_

« Gégé ! Devine qui c'est ?! Allez, je te donne un indice. Je suis petite, j'ai des cheveux roses, je suis l'amie des humains et des pokémons ! Je suis ... Je suis ... »

« ASSEZ ! » _hurla l'homme aux cheveux violets, la porte se refermant aussi violemment qu'elle s'était ouverte. Sa voix avait été brutale mais personne ne l'avait pourtant entendue. Cela ressemblait plus à une déferlante psychique, la jeune fille se retrouvant soulevée au-dessus du sol. Pourtant, elle ne semblait guère réellement inquiète par cela. _« Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?! Comment se fait-il que vous soyez en sang, mère ?! »

« Oh ... Une petite bouffe entre légendaires. Ca a dégénéré le moment où j'ai signalé que je ne comptais pas rejoindre le côté de la grande duchesse Arceus. »

« Assez ! Soyez sérieuse pour une fois ! Normalement, vous ne devriez pas être mise dans cet état par un simple légendaire ! Que s'est-il passé réellement ?! »

« Qui a dit qu'il n'y avait qu'un légendaire ? Ils étaient au moins six ou sept ... Il faut dire qu'avec ma possibilité de me rendre invisible, ils n'ont pas remarqué ma présence ... Sauf vers la fin ! Mais bon ... Rien de dramatique et j'ai finalement appris ce que je voulais. Dommage pour eux ... Dommage ... Dire qu'ils ont modifié son emplacement une première fois à cause de moi ... Là ... Ils n'auront pas le temps si on réagit vite ! »

« Taisez-vous et arrêtez de bouger ! Vous allez mettre du sang partout ! » _répondit Gégé, coupant la tirade de la jeune fille avant de pointer sa main vers elle._

« Oh ... Tu me soignes ? Qu'il est agréable d'avoir un fils comme toi ! » _s'écria t-elle avant de briser la paralysie psychique, sautant au cou de l'homme, celui-ci continuant à faire disparaître les blessures peu à peu grâce à ses soins._

_Maintenant qu'elle était soignée, elle lui racontait tout. Où se trouvait l'adolescente, le fait que cela soit une église, justement à la frontière entre le monde des pokémons terrestres et célestes, enfin, toutes ces choses ! Elle semblait bien plus heureuse de voir son fils lui porter de l'attention plutôt que de raconter tout ce qu'elle savait. Finalement, au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, elle quitta les bras de son fils, disant :_

« Je vais aller colporter la rumeur ! Comme ça, je suis sûre que Personne l'entendra ! »

« A quoi est-ce que ce que vous ... allez jouer ... Mère ? »

« Oh ? Moi ? Mais à rien du tout ! Je suis aussi pure et innocente que l'enfant qui vient de naître ! Aller ... J'y vais maintenant ! Je ne voudrai pas prendre trop de retard ! »

_Trop de retard ? Hum ... Il la regarda se téléporter. Ce n'était pas son problème personnel. Il n'allait pas risquer sa vie de la sorte. S'ils voulaient prendre des risques, qu'ils se débrouillent d'eux-mêmes. Lui ... Il avait d'autres projets en tête. Ce n'était pas encore suffisant ... Loin de là ... Il devait se préparer au cas où._

_Quelques jours plus tard, l'information n'avait pas tardé à arriver aux oreilles de l'adolescent, celui-ci demandant où ils avaient entendu cela. Au fur et à mesure, il avait appris que c'était une jeune fille qui avait proféré de telles paroles. Une petite fille aux cheveux roses ? Il avait du mal à le croire mais si ..._

« C'est moi que tu recherches, Personne ? »

_La petite voix avait un ton railleur alors qu'il tournait subitement son visage vers la droite. Il se trouvait dehors, ayant décidé de prendre l'air à force de trop réfléchir. Metsubi n'était même pas à côté de lui, il lui avait laissé la possibilité de récupérer un peu et d'étudier._

« Alors ? Tu me vois ? Tu ne me vois plus ! »

_Il sentit deux mains qui se posèrent sur ses yeux, Personne donnant un coup en arrière avant qu'un petit cri ne se fasse entendre. Il se retourna, remarquant la jeune fille aux cheveux roses avant de s'approcher d'elle, lui tendant la main :_

« Désolé ... J'ai cru comprendre qu'il y avait ... »

« Oh ... Toujours aussi gentil visiblement. Je veux bien te pardonner, cette fois-ci. »

« Mi ... MIMI ?! » _dit-il soudainement avec un peu d'énervement dans la voix avant qu'il ne se retrouve paralysé sur place. Elle lui fit un grand sourire, murmurant avec douceur :_

« C'est bien moi ! La plus mignonne des petites filles ! Je t'ai manquée, Personne ? Ca faisait longtemps hein ? Tu sais que tu m'as un peu manqué quand même ? Je m'en suis terriblement voulu d'avoir joué avec tes sentiments. »

« Ne te moque pas de moi ! Tu n'es pas crédible ! Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?! »

« Oh ... C'est triste alors ... Je pensais que si je te manquais, j'aurai pu te donner quelques informations au sujet d'une certaine demoiselle que tu recherches. »

« Une fille dont tu m'as obligé à lui retirer ses pouvoirs ! A cause de ça, elle a été capturée par ta faute ! LA TIENNE ! OUI ! »

« Ohlala ... Que tu es méchant et agressif ... Si je suis là, c'est pour une bonne raison. Te signaler où elle se trouve ... Et dès l'instant où tu la sauveras, je viendrai lui libérer ses pouvoirs. Je peux te le promettre ! »

« Me promettre ça ... Et tu penses que je dois te croire ? »

« Libre à toi ! Au passage, je suis venue ici pour toi mais aussi pour mon fils ! Tu dois bien le connaître, il est celui qui te dirige depuis le début... »

_Ses yeux s'ouvrirent de surprise avant de se froncer. Son fils ?! SON FILS ?! Depuis le début, ils étaient contrôlés par un pokémon légendaire ?! Il allait s'emporter mais il se contrôla aussitôt. Non ... C'était normal ... C'était tout à fait normal ... Qui d'autre qu'un légendaire pouvait espérer combattre des légendaires ? C'était ça ... Depuis le début, il s'en doutait ... Maintenant, il en avait la confirmation._

« Et bien ... Tu as perdu ta langue ? Tu n'oses plus me parler, Personne ? Tu sais ... Mon fils est un peu spécial mais il n'est pas forcément très méchant. »

« ... ... La vie de ton fils ne m'intéresse pas, Mimi. »

« Tu vas arrêter de bouder ? Si tu n'es pas plus gentil, on ne va pas pouvoir discuter entre personnes responsables. Alors ? Qu'en penses-tu ? Je te guide jusqu'à l'endroit où se trouve ta belle princesse, tu vas la récupérer en tuant les vilains dragons qui la gardent et ensuite, tu me la ramènes et je lui retire ce vilain collier. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? On fait un marché ? »

_TSSS ! Un marché avec elle ?! Même pas ... en rêve ... Il s'était déjà fait avoir une fois mais ... Sa main avait rejoint celle de Mimi, la serrant pour conclure le pacte. Dire qu'il avait accepté ... Mais il allait tout faire pour retrouver la jeune fille ... ou l'adolescente maintenant ... Car elle avait sûrement grandi depuis le temps ? Grandie à quel point ? GLUPS ... Rien qu'en y pensant ..._

_Enfin ... Bon ... Il avait prévenu les trois oiseaux légendaires et Metsubi. Toutes avaient accepté de se préparer au prochain combat. Ce n'était pas celui de l'Ultime Elément ... mais quelque chose de personnel. Il était hors de question de perdre plus de temps. Maintenant qu'ils avaient l'endroit où elle était prisonnière ... La libération de Crusaé allait commencer._


	22. Chapitre 22 : Avant de passer à l'acte

**Chapitre 22 : Avant de passer à l'acte**

« Personne ... Personne ... Tu dors ? » _murmura une petite voix avant que la porte de la chambre ne s'ouvre discrètement. Une ombre à la robe noire s'infiltra dans la pièce où un corps se soulevait au gré de sa respiration._

_Elle referma la porte derrière elle, tremblant un peu. Après la petite discussion, elle avait été un peu inquiète, elle devait le reconnaître. Et là ... Elle avait envie de passer du temps avec lui, sous la couette. Elle se rapprocha du lit, tirant un peu la couverture. L'adolescent aux cheveux noirs était proche d'elle ... très proche d'elle ... Elle le voyait et il la voyait ... Il la voyait ?! Elle se cacha subitement sous la couette, bafouillant :_

« Tu es réveillé depuis quand, Personne ? Je ... Je pensais que tu dormais. »

« Et est-ce que tu pensais que j'arriverai à dormir avec tout ce qui se passe ? Pas le moins du monde. Mais toi ... Pourquoi est-ce que tu es venue ? Ca ne va pas ? »

_Sans un mot, elle se glissa jusqu'à lui, ses deux yeux dorés l'observant longuement. Il vint déglutir ... Il adorait le regard de l'adolescente. Ce regard doré était vraiment superbe. Elle se déplaça un peu plus, collant sa poitrine contre le torse de Personne, lui répondant :_

« Je n'arrivais pas à dormir moi non plus ... Avec toute cette histoire. Est-ce que je peux dormir avec toi ce soir ? »

« Même si je répondais non, je suis sûr que tu ne m'écouterais pas alors bon ... Viens donc. »

_Hey ! Elle se calfeutra bien contre lui, sa tête collée contre celle de l'adolescent. Elle semblait en profiter non ? Et lui aussi en un sens puisque ses deux mains étaient descendues vers le bas du dos de l'adolescente. Il ne faisait rien d'autre, signalant :_

« Dès demain ... Nous partirons ... J'irai rechercher Crusaé et enfin, nous serons tranquilles et heureux. Elle doit m'attendre depuis si longtemps ... Vraiment trop longtemps ... »

« Moi aussi, je t'ai attendu, Personne. Tu ne m'oublieras pas hein ? Quand je ne serai plus la seule à te sauter dessus et à t'aimer. »

« Bien sûr que non ... Puis bon ... Tu sais que tu es la première à mon cœur ... Enfin, première à égalité avec Crusaé. Je ne vais pas te cacher la vérité. »

« Ca ne me dérange pas ... Moi ... Je suis au courant et je le sais parfaitement. Je l'accepte. » _répondit-elle alors qu'il reprenait presque aussitôt pour mettre un terme à la conversation :_

« Le problème, c'est de savoir comment elle va réagir. Je ne sais pas du tout et j'avoue que ça m'embête un peu personnellement. »

« Mais pendant qu'elle n'est pas là ... On peut s'embrasser non ? » _demanda l'adolescente en le regardant de ses yeux dorés. Rah ! SES YEUX ! SES DEUX YEUX ! Il n'arrivait pas à détourner le regard. Ils étaient si beaux ... Si magnifiques ... Il vint subitement l'embrasser, prenant son visage à deux mains alors qu'elle gardait ses yeux grands ouverts. Ceux de l'adolescent étaient fermés tandis qu'elle sortait sa langue, cherchant celle de Personne._

_Elle la trouve facilement, les yeux de l'adolescent se rouvrant. Ah ... Ils se regardaient pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient ? C'était plutôt gênant ... Même si elle rougissait, ses yeux ne semblaient pas montrer une émotion différente alors que Personne retirait sa bouche._

« On est ... pas trop jeunes pour se faire des baisers comme ça ? »

« On est jamais trop jeune si on s'aime, Personne ! » _répondit-elle avec amusement bien qu'elle était aussi empourprée de que lui à cette idée._

« Si c'était aussi simple que ça hein ? Mais bon ... On peut recommencer à s'embrasser. J'aime bien ... Puis tu sais ... J'adore te regarder avec tes yeux dorés ! »

« Tu les aimes vraiment ? Pourtant, certains dragons ont des ... »

« Non ! Ce sont tes yeux ... Les tiens ! A force de les voir noirs ou blancs ... Mais là ... C'est vraiment différent. Ca me donne vraiment envie de t'embrasser. »

_Et bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il attendait ? Qu'elle lui donne l'autorisation ? Elle rapprocha son visage du sien, l'adolescent semblant dévorer ses lèvres. C'était vraiment une chose qu'il adorait chez elle ... Ses deux yeux étaient superbes. Il se retourna, se retrouvant sur elle pour recommencer à l'embrasser avec ardeur. Sauf que cette fois-ci, la jeune fille caressait ses hanches, passant ses mains sous sa chemise de nuit avec la ferme intention de la lui retirer. Pourtant, elle s'arrêtait à mi-chemin, comme perturbée par quelque chose. Il ... Il était excité et elle le voyait ... Du moins, elle le sentait ... Elle aussi, elle n'était pas de marbre face à tout ça ... Mais ... Bon ... ET ZUT ! Elle posa subitement sa main sur la bosse du pyjama de toile de Personne, commençant à faire quelques mouvements._

« AH ! Euh ... Euh ... Euh ... Metsubi ?! »

_Elle retira aussitôt sa main, bafouillant quelques excuses tandis qu'il avait arrêté de l'embrasser. Il roula sur le côté, marmonnant quelques mots :_

« Je suis ... désolé ... Je me suis un peu emporté ... Metsubi. Je ne pensais pas être ... Enfin ... C'est une réaction comme ça. Je ne vais pas te faire un dessin hein ? »

« Je suis contente ... Très contente en fait. Moi aussi, je t'aime énormément, Personne. Et ça veut dire que tu m'aimes aussi si tu réagis comme ça. »

_Pfff ... Dis de cette façon, parler d'une érection avait une certaine candeur hein ? Mais bon ... C'était aussi la vérité. Il poussa un petit soupir, n'osant plus prendre la parole. Il voulait dormir ... Peut-être que ... Si Metsubi et lui ... jouaient ensembles, ça permettrait alors de trouver le sommeil ? AH ! Il poussa un petit cri de surprise, bafouillant en apercevant Metsubi qui serrait à nouveau son sexe à travers le tissu :_

« Qu'est-ce ... Qu'est-ce que ... tu fais, Metsubi ? Ne fait pas ça ... C'est ... »

« Pers... Personne ... Je ... J'ai envie de te faire plaisir ... Et puis, j'ai de plus en plus ... chaud quand je la sens dans ma main ... Personne ! » _s'écria t-elle avant de lui prendre sa main avec celle qui était disponible. Elle la plaça sur son entrejambe avant qu'elle ne croise les jambes, empêchant Personne de la retirer._

« Metsubi ?! C'est plus que gênant là. C'est ... C'est ... »

« Mouillé ... hein ? Je sais bien ... » _dit-elle en détournant le regard, arrêtant son geste de va-et-vient avec sa main sur le pénis de l'adolescent. _« C'est parce que moi aussi, j'ai ... »

« Metsubi ... Sincèrement ... Je ... Je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée. Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre ? Comme on est que des enfants, on devrait pas ... »

« On n'est plus des enfants ! TIENS ! »_ s'écria t-elle en baissant aussitôt son pantalon, laissant paraître un sexe tendu d'environ onze centimètres._

« Metsubi ! Ne fait pas ça ! Ca ne se fait ... »

_Quelques grognements se firent entendre au-dessus d'eux et à côté ... Ils parlaient trop fort. Elle décroisa les jambes, permettant à Personne de retirer sa main alors qu'il remontait son pyjama. Il s'apprêtait à se lever mais Metsubi prit sa main, le forçant à rester._

« Personne ... Dis ... Tu as peur de tout ça ? » _demanda t-elle avec lenteur._

« Qui n'aurait pas peur ?! On n'a que quinze ans, Metsubi ! »

« Pour les Pokémons ... C'est le bon âge ... Dès l'instant où nous pouvons procréer. Moi, je suis déjà prête à recevoir le mâle dominant ...Je veux parler de toi, Personne. » _souffla l'adolescente aux cheveux noirs, se mettant assise dans le lit, ses jambes ramenées vers son visage. Il marmonna entre ses dents :_

« Mais je ne suis pas un pokémon ... Moi ... J'ai une vision différente de tout ça. »

« ... ... Tu n'aimes pas les pokémons femelles ? C'est vrai ... Moi et Crusaé, nous ne sommes pas comme toi. On possède des attributs de pokémon ... »

« Hein quoi ? Mais ce n'est pas du tout ça ! C'est juste que quand ... Tu parles de mâle dominant, de procréation, ça me fait penser à toi comme à une pokémon. »

« Mais je suis une pokémon ! C'est tout ! Moi, je veux des enfants avec toi ! »

« On ... On ferait mieux de dormir, Metsubi. » _termina t-il, vivement gêné par les paroles de l'adolescente. Alors qu'il allait se coucher, Metsubi se sentit comme de trop. Visiblement, ils n'avaient pas les mêmes pensées. Elle voyait déjà plus loin que le simple désir sexuel. Tandis qu'elle s'apprêtait à se lever pour retourner dans sa chambre, il prit sa main, chuchotant : _« Je pensais que nous allions dormir ensembles. »

_Elle ne savait pas trop si ... Après tout ce qui s'était passé ... Et puis, ils avaient fait quelques attouchements sexuels. Peut-être que si ils dormaient plus ... AH ! Elle se retint de crier alors qu'il la tirait vers lui, collant l'adolescente aux cheveux noirs contre lui. Il l'embrassa longuement sur les lèvres, quelques rougeurs apparaissant sur leurs joues alors qu'ils serraient l'un contre l'autre. Peu à peu, à cause de la dose d'émotions en une simple soirée, ils arrivèrent à s'endormir ensemble, les mains de l'un posées sur le ventre et le dos de l'autre._


	23. Chapitre 23 : Entre la terre et le ciel

**Chapitre 23 : Entre la terre et le ciel**

« Est-ce que nous pouvons y aller maintenant ? »

_Il avait dit cela sur un ton légèrement irrité et énervé. Il fallait le comprendre, cela faisait plusieurs semaines que normalement, ils auraient dû partir mais Mimi repoussait toujours au dernier moment l'envol. Et là ... Il commençait à perdre sérieusement patience._

« Il vaut mieux éviter que tous les légendaires soient réunis là-bas. Je ne pense pas que tu sois capable de les combattre tous en même temps, n'est-ce pas ? Alors il vaut mieux que tu te restreignes et te calmes, d'accord ? »

_Mimi était présente, assise sur un poteau en bois, bien au-dessus de lui. Elle le regardait avec un petit air amusé, chose qu'il n'appréciait guère. Ils n'étaient pas là pour faire les fous mais pour aller récupérer Crusaé ! Or ... Ils perdaient trop de temps avec toutes les bêtises de cette gamine ! ET NON ! Il n'était pas sur les nerfs ! _

« Personne ... Essaye de te calmer un peu, ça ne sert à rien de s'emporter. » _murmura soudainement Lasty alors qu'il paraissait surpris. C'était si facile de voir qu'il était en colère ? Bon sang ... Pfff ... Il était un peu énervé ... oui ... La femme aux cheveux bleus lui fit un léger sourire tendre. Ah ... Bon sang ! Il ne pouvait pas se mettre en colère quand elle faisait ça ! Il marmonna entre ses dents :_

« Je veux juste qu'on aille la sauver ... C'est tout. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec des enfantillages. Me signaler qu'on sait où elle est et perdre plus d'un mois pour tout préparer, ça me met les nerfs en pelote. »

« T'excite pas pour rien, Personne ! On va aller la sauver ta Crusaé ! » _répondit Fulgé en lui tapotant le sommet du crâne. Depuis le temps, il était presque devenu aussi grand qu'elle. En fait, c'était même déjà le cas. Plus rien à voir avec le petit garçon d'il y a quelques années. Pff ... C'est que ça grandissait vite ces petites bêtes._

« Mademoiselle Mimi. Je suis d'accord avec Personne sur ce point. Nous sommes là pour le protéger donc il n'y a pas à s'en faire si il se trouve face à quelques légendaires. Nous pourrons le défendre si cela s'avère nécessaire. »

_C'était au tour de Rina de prendre la parole tandis qu'elle s'adressait à la jeune fille. Celle-ci fit une petite moue dubitative, comme si elle réfléchissait à quelque chose avant de sauter. Elle atterrit sur le sol, regardant la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds avant de lui dire :_

« Est-ce que tu es sérieuse, Electhor ? Tu penses vraiment qu'avec ces corps, vous pourrez le défendre ? Tu es l'aînée des trois, je me doute que ... »

« Nous sommes toutes au courant de ce que cela veut dire depuis le jour où nous l'avons fait. » _coupa aussitôt Lasty en même temps que Fulgé répondait :_

« De toute façon, on peut pas revenir en arrière et ce qui est fait est fait ! Bon ... Qu'est-ce que l'on attend ?! Je ne suis pas sûre que ça soit bon de patienter. »

« Mon petit Gégé me fait dire qu'il ne participera pas au combat. Il trouve que ce n'est qu'une pure folie de votre part. De mon côté, je n'y participerai pas non plus. Je vais vous indiquer la direction à suivre mais je vous attendrai à l'ultime élément. »

_AH ! ENFIN ! Mimi avait terminé de parler et ils allaient ENFIN pouvoir partir ! Il fit apparaître une paire d'ailes, celles ressemblant à Lasty. Un petit sifflement admiratif de la part de Fulgé et la Sulfura s'approcha de lui, touchant ses ailes._

« On dirait vraiment celles de ma grande sœur ... »

« Lasty est là pour moi depuis le kidnapping de Crusaé. C'est une personne vraiment importante pour moi. Il est alors normal que je le lui montre par la plus belle des façons. » _annonça l'adolescent, souriant à Fulgé. C'est bête mais il suffisait de leur reparler pour qu'il se calme aussitôt. Ah ... Vraiment, vraiment, vraiment ... _« Metsubi ? Tu peux venir ? T'accrocher à moi ? Car comme tu n'es pas capable de voler ... »

_Aussitôt demandé, aussitôt fait. La jeune demoiselle passa ses bras autour du cou de l'adolescent, se collant bien contre lui tandis qu'il commençait à batte des ailes. Quelques secondes plus tard, les trois oiseaux légendaires firent de même, Mimi passant devant eux. Il était enfin temps ! Il avait trop patienté ! Ils s'envolèrent tous ensembles, parcourant les cieux tandis que Metsubi semblait émerveillée._

« Vivement que j'ai des ailes ... moi aussi ... C'est bien plus beau quand c'est vu d'en haut ! »

« Et ce n'est que le début ... Enfin ... Tu sais que tu es la première personne que je prends dans mes bras dans les airs ? Tu devrais te sentir flattée. »

« Je le suis parfaitement, Personne. » _répondit l'adolescente, logeant sa tête contre son cou._

« Bon ! Les deux tourtereaux, vous avancez ?! » _s'écria Fulgé en stationnant dans les airs, créant une petite flamme pour la projeter derrière Personne. Celui-ci se dépêcha d'accélérer le rythme, le feu se rapprochant de ses fesses tandis que l'adolescente aux ailes de flammes rigolait fortement._

_Elle trouvait ça drôle ? Ah bon ? Enfin ... Il n'allait pas prétendre le contraire. Lui aussi semblait amusé par ses actes. Ca allait mieux ... beaucoup mieux depuis qu'ils volaient. Depuis qu'ils ne se disputaient plus ... Ah ... Enfin bon ...  
><em>

« Bon, les enfants, vous êtes bien gentils mais vous n'avez plus besoin de moi. » _dit subitement Mimi en s'arrêtant dans les airs, tout le monde faisant de même._

« Nous ne sommes pas encore arrivés ... Je pensais que tu allais nous accompagner jusqu'au bout ... Visiblement, je me suis trompé sur toi, Mimi. » _répondit l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs alors qu'elle fit un petit geste négatif de la main._

« Non non ! De toute façon, je l'ai décidé depuis bien longtemps. Débrouillez-vous seuls ! Allez tout droit et vous trouverez ce monde dont je vous parle. Enfin ... Cet endroit où loge la petite princesse Crusaé ! Allez ! Je m'en vais ! »

« Non mais attends un ... »

_Il n'avait pas eut le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'elle s'était téléportée, laissant seules les cinq personnes présentes. Il regarda autour de lui, personne ne semblant vouloir prendre le commandement de la petite troupe. Il poussa un soupir, murmurant :_

« Bon et bien ... Suivez-moi ... On avance sans elle puisqu'elle ne vient pas. »

_Toutes hochèrent la tête tandis qu'il faisait le premier pas. Bon ... Aller tout droit ... C'était bien ça non ? Enfin, il l'espérait car il ne voulait pas se tromper. Une bonne heure de voyage plus tard, l'adolescent étant épuisé car il devait porter Metsubi, ils arrivèrent à ce qui semblait être un nuage gigantesque. Avec précaution, il atterrit le premier, remarquant qu'il ne traversait pas la masse nuageuse. Lasty et ses deux sœurs firent de même tandis qu'il déposait Metsubi sur le nuage, observant les alentours._

« PERSONNE ! PERSONNE ! Regarde ! »

_Metsubi s'était écriée avec joie, désignant le bord du nuage ... mais surtout ce qu'ils voyaient au-dessous. C'était la terre ? C'était magnifique ! Ils regardèrent ensemble pendant plusieurs minutes le décor avant de remarquer que l'adolescente respirait plus lentement que d'habitude mais aussi plus fortement. Comme si ...  
><em>

« L'oxygène est plus rare à cette hauteur. Je pense néanmoins que dans nos conditions, vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter tous les deux à ce sujet. »

_C'était donc ça ? Les deux adolescents se retournèrent. Rina était en train de regarder les alentours pour être sûr qu'il n'y avait aucun problème tandis que Fulgé voletait à quelques mètres au-dessus du nuage. Bon ... Maintenant qu'ils étaient là-dessus ... C'était bien simple ... Il n'y avait qu'un endroit à rejoindre. Celui qui se trouvait au loin, plusieurs kilomètres devant eux : Une église gigantesque. Mais le problème allait être pour l'atteindre. Ils ne savaient pas ce qui allait les attendre._


	24. Chapitre 24 : Les trois gardiens chiens

**Chapitre 24 : Les trois gardiens chiens**

« Alors ... Bon ... La route ne semble pas très difficile et pas forcément trop longue ... Mais il vaut mieux rester sur nos gardes, tout le monde. »

_Il avait pris la parole, passant une main sur son front. Il sentait qu'il y avait du danger ... Il le sentait ... C'était si facile à prédire. Comme si un plan pouvait se passer sans accrocs ! Surtout un tel plan ! Un plan aussi important ! Un plan aussi dangereux ?! Il se tourna vers Metsubi, s'adressant à elle maintenant :_

« Fais attention ... Enfin, non ... Ca concerne tout le monde. Faites sérieusement attention, d'accord ? On ne sait pas ce qui nous attend ... Et j'avoue que je ne suis pas rassuré du tout. »

_Il ne l'était pas ? Oh ... Que c'était étonnant, n'est-ce pas ? Mais non ... C'était tout à fait normal. Lasty lui fait un petit sourire pour le rassurer alors qu'ils se remettaient en route. Cette fois-ci, il valait mieux se déplacer à la marche pour être sûr de ne pas être repérés. Il prit le commandement de la troupe, tout le monde l'écoutant alors qu'il tentait de faire la conversation. Rina était comme à son habitude calme et stoïque, le laissant parler._

« Quand nous serons là-bas, vérifiez qu'il n'y a aucun piège ou autre, d'accord ? Je veux être vraiment sûr qu'on ne soit pas tombé dans un guet-apens. Je ne le permettrai pas. »

« Alors il vaudrait mieux qu'on recule TOUS MAINTENANT ! » _s'écria Fulgé soudainement avant qu'une pluie de flammes ne s'abatte sur eux ou presque. Ils avaient tous réagit dès l'instant où elle avait pris la parole, faisant un saut en arrière._

« Hum ... Cela aurait été plus simple de vous voir disparaître dans mes flammes mais bon ... Il fallait s'en douter. » _murmura lentement une voix masculine avant qu'une vague d'eau ne vienne éteindre les flammes qui continuaient de brûler._

_Qu'est-ce que ... Et zut ... Les ennuis étaient arrivés bien plus tôt que prévus en fait ! Trois ombres apparaissaient devant eux. Trois hommes étaient présents. Trois jeunes hommes ... Ils devaient avoir la vingtaine d'années, comme Lasty ou Rina. L'un avait des peintures tribales de couleur rouge sur les joues, jaune sur le front et blanche sur le bas du visage. Les cheveux bruns lui allaient jusqu'au torse, coupés en deux longues tresses sur le devant de son visage. C'était visiblement lui qui avait pris la parole._

« Aranor ... Il semblerait que le destin soit capricieux de ce côté. Enfin bon ... » _murmura Fulgé d'une voix assez triste._

_Le second homme avait une peinture noire sur le front, blanche sur les joues, bleus au niveau des lèvres supérieures ainsi que blanche au niveau du menton et des lèvres inférieures. Encore un visage tribal ? Il semblait un peu plus petit qu'Aranor._

« Ronak. Visiblement ... Il semblerait que vous soyez nos adversaires, n'est-ce pas ? » _annonça Rina sur un ton neutre._

_Enfin, le dernier homme avait une taille entre Ronak et Aranor. Là encore, son visage était peint de façon tribale. Mais chez lui, tout était beaucoup plus simple ... La moitié supérieure était totalement bleue tandis que celle d'en bas était complètement blanche._

« Et le dernier mais pas le moindre ... Quélan. » _termina Lasty avant de se positionner devant Personne et Metsubi. Les trois femmes ne semblaient guère vouloir qu'ils combattent._

« Vous vous êtes lancées dans une quête éperdue, mesdemoiselles. » _reprit Aranor, observant les trois femmes : _« Vous êtes tombées dans la gueule du loup. »

« Bien entendu, bien ... Tu penses sincèrement que nous avons fait cela en ne sachant pas qu'on allait recevoir de la visite ? » _répondit Fulgé sur un ton provocateur._

_Ils étaient nombreux, beaucoup trop nombreux même. Enfin ... Trois légendaires ... Cela risquait d'être plus que problématique quand il y réfléchissait. C'était bizarre ... Mais en les regardant ainsi, il avait l'impression de voir des animaux. Peut-être était-ce des oiseaux comme les trois femmes ? Il s'adressa à Lasty :_

« Dis-moi ... Ce sont des pokémons légendaires, sans aucun doute ... Mais vous les connaissez donc ? Enfin ... Plus que la normalité ? »

« Ce sont les chiens légendaires ... Entei, Raikou et Suicune. Ils sont au service de Ho-Oh ... Ou chez nous ... Il est appelé Horos ... Horos était très proche de notre mère. »

_C'était donc ça ... Alors, elles connaissaient les trois hommes ainsi que leur chef. Leur chef connaissait très bien Elugabeth. Lorsqu'il avait entendu ce nom, il avait remarqué les réactions de Fulgé et Rina. Les deux femmes avaient tourné la tête vers lui comme pour bien montrer que ce n'était pas terminé de ce côté. La rancune ... était tenace, très tenace même._

_Là ... Il attendait la réaction des hommes ... Et des femmes. Metsubi elle-même se préparait à combattre. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps ... Et l'église était encore loin ... Bien loin. Il devait y aller avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! Il amorça un mouvement pour avancer mais s'arrêta aussitôt avant qu'une flamme ne tente de l'atteindre. Fulgé se plaça devant lui, s'écriant en direction d'Aranor :_

« Même pas en rêve ! Tu ne le toucheras pas ! BON ! Personne ! Tu sais ce que tu vas faire ?! Tu veux que je te donne un indice ?! »

« Euh ... Ca serait sympathique ... Mais arrête de crier Fulgé, cela donne mal aux oreilles. »

« Ne t'en fais pas, Personne ... Ce que Fulgé veut dire ... C'est que tu vas avancer sans nous, voilà tout. Nous allons nous occuper d'eux trois, c'est pourtant bien simple non ? La survie de Crusaé passe avant tout. On ne peut pas rester là en attendant que les autres légendaires rappliquent. Tu as parfaitement compris ? » _dit Rina en s'adressant à lui, envoyant un éclair en direction d'Aranor alors que Ronak se positionnait devant son frère pour le protéger._

_Ca ne servait à rien du tout ... Chacun protégeait l'autre ... Dès l'instant où l'un envoyait un éclair, l'un des adversaires le subissait sans aucune blessure. C'était ainsi ... C'était un triangle impossible à combattre. Ah ... Bon ... Mais ils avaient l'avantage ! S'il décidait de combattre ainsi que Metsubi, alors ils pouvaient facilement dominer ces trois hommes !_

« Personne ... S'il te plaît ... Ce n'est pas à toi de les combattre mais à nous ... Tu peux me faire confiance, n'est-ce pas ? »

_Voilà que la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus venait de s'adresser à lui sur un ton étrangement doux, vraiment très doux même. Il tremblait légèrement, se rapprochant d'elle alors qu'elle lui tournait le dos. Il vint subitement l'enlacer, ses deux mains se plaçant juste au-dessous de sa poitrine. Il marmonna d'une voix lente :_

« J'ai grandit ... Lasty ... J'ai vraiment grandit ... «

« Tu es devenu un bel adolescent ... Et c'est pour que tu deviennes un brave adulte dans quelques années que je me bats pour toi. »

« Je n'ai pas envie de devenir un adulte ... Si il n'y a plus personne autour de moi. »

« Tu auras toujours Metsubi et Crusaé avec toi, ne l'oublie pas. »

« Je ne veux pas qu'elles alors ... Vous avez intérêt ... d'accord ? » _chuchota l'adolescent tandis qu'elle hochait la tête positivement, lui disant :_

« Je te le te promet, petit homme. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. »

« Est-ce que tu me pardonnes ... pour Elugabeth ? » _demanda t-il subitement alors qu'elle paraissait surprise. Au final, personne ne semblait les déranger, ni les sœurs de Lasty, ni Metsubi, ni les chiens légendaires._

« Tu es parfois un vrai simplet, n'est-ce pas ? C'est fait depuis longtemps ... Même si je souffre, tu es tout pardonné, Personne. »

_Il retira finalement ses mains du corps de Lasty. Tant mieux ... alors ... Vraiment ... Il semblait soulagé, se tournant vers Metsubi. Il fit un petit geste de la tête comme pour lui dire d'avancer tandis qu'il commençait à courir._

_Aussitôt, les trois hommes réagirent mais furent percutés par les trois femmes. Des éclairs, des aiguilles de glace, des trombes d'eau et des éclairs parcoururent les alentours alors que Personne soulevait Metsubi, déployant les ailes de Lasty pour prendre le pas. Et voilà ... Qu'ils étaient loin ... Bien trop loin ..._

« Personne ... Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ? »

« Pour rien ... Metsubi ... Pour rien ... »

_Il avait répondu sur un ton lent aux paroles de l'adolescente. Il ne ... voulait pas s'exprimer là-dessus. Il ne voulait pas ... expliquer pourquoi. Il ne voulait pas du tout ... Ah ... Non ... Pas du tout ... Voilà qu'il était mélancolique, plus que mélancolique même. Il devait retrouver Crusaé et se dépêcher ! Si il ne perdait pas de temps alors ..._

« Il vaut mieux que tu t'arrêtes tout de suite. »

_La voix avait été dite sur un ton neutre avant qu'un mur de flammes ne l'empêche d'atteindre l'Eglise. Celle-ci devait être à cinq cent mètres. Mais là ... Les flammes venaient de le stopper tandis qu'une forme humaine apparaissait à travers elle._

« J'aimais Elugabeth ... Je l'aimais passionnément ... Je n'ai jamais réussi à lui avouer ... C'est bête, n'est-ce pas ? Lorsqu'on aime une personne, on se doit de l'annoncer. Nous étions deux pokémons célestes ... Il n'y avait que nous pour convenir à l'autre ... Je pense qu'Elugabeth était au courant ... Non, j'en suis même certain. Mais ... Elle contrôlait la terre alors que je contrôlais le ciel ... Nous étions deux surveillants. »

_L'homme qui se présentait devant eux était assez ... bizarre. Enfin non ... Ses habits étaient magnifiques ... Et sa parure ... Il portait une coiffe dorée, comme une couronne alors qu'il avait une robe aux longues manches. La robe était rouge-orange alors qu'à partie des coudes et des genoux, elle passait au vert. Enfin, au niveau des poignets et à peine au-dessus des pieds, elle était blanche. Par contre ... Le regard orange de l'homme était inquiétant._

« J'ai cru mal entendre ... Un pokémon céleste ? Tu es aussi un pokémon céleste ? »

_Pour toute réponse, l'homme hocha la tête positivement. Un pokémon céleste ... en face de lui. Ce n'était plus pour de rire ... C'était même son premier combat contre l'un d'entre eux. Elugabeth ... Il ne l'avait pas combattue. Mais cet homme ... Pourquoi l'attaquait-il s'il aimait Elugabeth ? Ce n'était pas normal ... Ce n'était pas logique ! Il allait devoir se méfier de lui ... Car cela était vraiment très étrange._


	25. Chapitre 25 : Promesses brisées

**Chapitre 25 : Promesses brisées**

« Et si nous commencions dès maintenant ? Je me dois de venger la mort d'Elugabeth. »

« Ce n'est pas nous qui l'avons tuée mais l'un d'entre vous ! Je me rappelle plus de son nom ou presque ... Mais c'était une adolescente capable de cracher des boules de feu ! Je crois qu'elle s'appelait ... Hélys ! Oui, c'était ça ! »

« Il ne sert à rien de trouver un coupable ... Dans les faits, tu es l'unique responsable de la mort d'Elugabeth ... Cela est à cause de ton existence qu'il en est ainsi. »

_Ca ne servait à rien de discuter avec cet homme. L'adolescent poussa un profond soupir. Ce type ... était capable de produire du feu, n'est-ce pas ? Cela se voyait ... Cela se sentait ... Alors si tel était le cas ... Ca allait être très simple ! Tout de suite, il demanda à Metsubi de reculer alors qu'il projetait une puissante vague d'eau, issue des pouvoirs du premier légendaire qu'il avait réussi à abattre ... Il y avait bientôt cela huit ans. Huit ans ... qu'il faisait de telles choses. Le temps passait à une vitesse extraordinaire._

« PERSONNE ! Fais attention ! Il attaque dès maintenant ! »

_Il attaquait ?! C'était impossible ! Il venait de lui balancer une attaque ! AH ! L'eau avait été consumée par les flammes ... Non, ce n'était pas ça ... Plutôt évaporée. Les flammes avaient réussi à la faire s'évaporer aussi facilement ? C'était quoi ce délire ?! Il recula mais déjà, il était là ... Il était rapide ?! Il se prit une claque de la part de l'homme, Metsubi faisant apparaître aussitôt ses griffes avant qu'il ne tende la main vers elle :_

« Je m'occuperai de toi plus tard. Mais pour l'instant ... »

_Il pointa son autre main non-occupée en direction du ciel, un soleil artificiel apparaissant, aveuglant la jeune fille qui se cacha les yeux. Elle ne put rien faire pour éviter le coup de pied qui l'envoya au loin._

« Que se passe t-il dehors ? » _murmura Crusaé dans l'église, s'étant agenouillée devant un vitrail représentant Arceus. Non ... Elle ne la priait pas ... Pas du tout même._

_Elle s'était redressée, tournant son visage vers l'imposante double porte. Elle ne pouvait pas l'ouvrir, cela était impossible ... Seules les créatures légendaires en étaient capables. Seules les créatures célestes ... pouvaient rentrer._

« Et bien ? Est-ce déjà fini ? Je n'ai que donner que quelques coups ... Est-ce là ... Celui qui a réussi à tenir tête à Elugabeth ? »

« Je n'ai jamais combattu Elugabeth ! Et je ne l'aurai jamais fait ! » _s'écria l'adolescent en se redressant, le visage en sang._

_C'était son premier combat contre une créature légendaire ! Il ne pouvait pas le perdre ! Mais c'était quoi cette différence de niveau entre lui et les autres légendaires ?! Elugabeth ... Elugabeth n'avait jamais été sérieuse par rapport à ses filles. Il en était sûr et certain ! Mais alors quoi faire ?! Pourtant ... Il avait tellement de puissance ... Il avait tellement de pouvoirs issus de la part des légendaires ... Il ne comprenait pas ... Comment c'était possible ..._

« Bon ... Autant en terminer maintenant ... Une simple déflagration devrait vous suffire. »

_Une ... simple ... QUOI ?! C'était quoi ce souffle de feu ?! Rien à voir avec le sien ! Il tenta de se protéger mais aussitôt, Metsubi se plaça devant lui, parant l'attaque avec son corps. Lorsque les flammes disparurent, elle haletait, étant recouverte légèrement de brûlure alors qu'Hosor paraissait passablement surpris._

« Même une dragonne ... normale aurait péri sur ce coup ... Serais-tu la jeune dragonne atteinte de sa maladie ? »

« JE NE SUIS PLUS MALADE ! Personne m'a sauvée ! Et pour ça ... Pour ça ... que ... Je vais le protéger ! » _répondit-elle en tremblant, l'homme créant un second souffle de feu puis un troisième qui vinrent vers elle.  
><em>  
><em>Encore une fois, elle recouvrait l'adolescent de son corps, les flammes venant lécher l'intégralité de celui-ci. Lorsqu'elles s'arrêtèrent, elle était dans un état plus grave qu'auparavant, l'adolescent la repoussant en hurlant :<em>

« Je ne te demande pas ton aide, Metsubi ! Surtout si c'est pour faire une telle imbécillité ! Hosor ! C'est moi que tu veux n'est-ce pas ?! Alors ne l'attaque pas ! »

« ... Pour qui me prends-tu ? Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de ta part ... Est-ce bien compris ? Je décide ce que j'estime être bon. Elle est aussi responsable de la mort d'Elugabeth. »

_Ca ne servait à rien de parler avec lui, n'est-ce pas ? Alors ... Alors ... Ils devaient combattre ! Ils devaient combattre avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! Il perdait trop de temps ! Il décida d'alterner ses attaques, envoyant des éclairs, des flammes, de la glace et de l'eau en direction d'Hosor. Celui-ci ne semblait même pas réagir aux attaques, comme si elles étaient inefficaces. Finalement, il lui murmura :_

« Tu ne pourras rien pour me battre ... Sais-tu pourquoi ? Car tes pouvoirs sont imparfaits ... Tu n'es pas capable de contrôler ceux d'Elugabeth et le reste ... A part ceux du petit Phione qui est mort il y a longtemps ... Ce ne sont que des ersatz de pouvoirs. »

« Ersatz ?! Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi ! Ce n'est pas du tout le cas ! » _dit l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs, blessé dans son amour propre. Autant de sacrifices ... Des copies ?! DES COPIES ?! Même pas en rêve ! Il poussa un hurlement, créant une trombe d'eau pour balayer cet homme. Metsubi était mise sur le côté sous les ordres de l'adolescent. Il ne voulait plus qu'elle combatte pour l'instant._

« Et pourtant ... Regarde cela ... »

_L'homme se prit l'eau de plein fouet, celle-ci s'évaporant autour de lui tandis qu'il prenait une profonde respiration. Inutile ... C'était si ... basique ... si faible ... Et il n'y avait pourtant qu'une raison. Une simple raison ..._

« Sais-tu que ce que tu fais avec les légendaires est parfaitement inutile ? »

« Co ... Comment ça ? Inutile ? Qu'est-ce que vous racontez encore ? »

« Que tu prennes les pouvoirs d'un légendaire en partie ... ou alors dans la globalité, tu les voues à une mort certaine. Tu te voues à une mort certaine ... N'as-tu pas compris que tu les as affaiblis de telle sorte qu'ils sont bien plus vulnérables et faibles ? Alors que de ton côté, tu ne peux réellement utiliser leur force ? »

_Un cri déchira le ciel, Crusaé se tournant vers la porte une nouvelle fois. Elle était sûre d'avoir entendu un cri ... Ce cri ... était affreux à entendre et pourtant si distant. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Qu'est-ce qui se passait ?! Elle voulait sortir mais ... Elle ne devait pas ... Elle ne pouvait pas ... Rester à genoux et observer le vitrail ... Si Arceus remarquait qu'elle espérait que cela soit Personne pour venir l'aider alors ... Non ..._

« Fulgé ?! C'était Fulgé ?! »

_Il s'était retourné vers l'origine du cri. Il avait entendu Fulgé qui criait ! Qu'est-ce que ... Qu'est-ce que ... Ah ... Ah ... Un tic nerveux passa sur ses lèvres tandis qu'Hosor disait :_

« Mes chiens légendaires ont toute leur puissance ... Ils n'ont aucun mal à les tuer. »

« Les ... Les tuer ?! NON ! JE VOUS L'IN ... »

_Un second hurlement strident ... Rina ... Rina ... Rina ... Rina ... Ah ... C'était Rina ... C'était Rina maintenant ?! Metsubi lui dit de se protéger alors qu'Hosor s'envolait vers lui, prêt à lui cracher des flammes. Sans prêter attention aux conseils qu'il lui avait donnés, elle se plaça devant Personne, les flammes la recouvrant une nouvelle fois. Mais cette fois-ci, elle allait faire de même ! Des flammes violettes sortirent de la fumée causée par l'attaque d'Hosor, le pokémon céleste les esquivant en majeure partie, un pan de sa robe se calcinant._

« ... ... ... Intéressant ... ... ... Tu n'es pas à prendre à la légère. »

_Un second cri ? Elle ne devait pas y penser. Il y avait une guerre ou quoi ? Elle se rapprochait de l'orgue. Elle allait devoir en jouer. C'était le moment de penser à ça ... Et à rien d'autre ... Oui ... Oui ... C'était exactement ça ! Elle vint s'installer sur le fauteuil, se préparant à en jouer. C'était ..._

« Rina ... Rina est ... Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec elles ?! »

« Je te l'ai pourtant signalé ... Prendre les pouvoirs d'un pokémon légendaire, cela revient à lui donner une mort très proche. J'avoue avoir été assez surpris que Lasty et ses deux sœurs survivent aussi longtemps. Même un simple pokémon basique et faible pouvait les tuer. »

« JE T'INTERDIS DE DIRE UNE TELLE CHOSE ! Lasty ne pe ... »

_Quelque chose s'était brisée en même temps qu'un dernier éclat de voix résonnait à ses oreilles. Puis peu à peu, une musique se fit entendre. De l'orgue ? Il entendait de l'orgue ? Qui provenait de l'église ? Hosor semblait surpris une nouvelle fois, tournant à moitié son visage vers l'origine du son. C'était ça ... alors ... Elle avait décidé de réagir ainsi ? Elle faisait bien ... Pour son propre salut car elle ne sortirait pas._

« ... ... ... C'est terminé. » _annonça d'une voix calme Hosor alors que l'adolescent le voyait ... en train de pleurer ?! Il était en train de pleurer ?! Il ne rêvait pas ?! _« Elles sont parties rejoindre leur mère ... Il était temps ... »

_Impossible. Impossible ! IMPOSSIBLE ! Lasty lui avait fait une promesse ! Elle lui avait ... Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû y croire mais il avait voulut ... Ah ... Ah ... Lasty ! LASTY !_

« LASTYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY ! »

« Elles ne sont plus qu'un lointain souvenir. » _murmura une voix derrière lui après qu'il ait crié le nom de l'Artikodin. Il se tourna pour apercevoir les trois hommes. Ils étaient recouverts de sang ... Mais ce n'était pas les leurs ... Sans même se soucier de lui, les trois chiens légendaires se positionnèrent devant Hosor._

« Hosor ... Vous êtes blessé ? C'est lui ... »

« Aranor, nullement. C'est la petite Carmache qui m'a légèrement calciné avec ses flammes. Elle deviendra très dangereuse ... trop dangereuse dans quelques années. »

« Alors, laissez-nous nous en occuper. Ca ne devrait pas trop tarder. » _répondit Ronak à la suite des deux autres hommes._

_Au loin, trois femmes étaient allongées les unes à côté des autres, les mains posées en croix sur leurs poitrines. Visiblement, elles avaient été mise de telle sorte qu'elles aient une position décente jusqu'à la fin. Faiblement, très faiblement, leur corps se soulevait, signe que tout allait s'arrêter bientôt. D'une voix presque inexistante, Lasty, au milieu de ses deux sœurs, demanda à celles-ci :_

« Ri ... Rina ... Est-ce que ... tu as ... pardonné à ... à ... Personne ? »

« Ca ... n'a jamais été de sa faute ... depuis le début. C'était ... juste ... de l'orgueil ... Mais oui ... Lasty ... C'est le cas. » _répondit une dernière fois Rina en venant prendre la main de sa petite sœur, celle-ci murmurant :_

« Et toi ... Flgé ? Est-ce que ... tu as ... »

« Fatiguée ... Suis fatiguée, Lasty ... Veut dormir avec vous trois. » _marmonna la jeune fille en collant sa main dans celle de Lasty. Trois ? Elle, Rina et ... Personne ? Main dans la main, elle sentait le dernier souffle de vie qui quittait le corps de la Sulfura._

_Heureuse ... Elle était heureuse ... et triste en même temps ... Elle ne voulait pas partir ... en sachant que ses sœurs n'avaient pas pardonné à Personne. Heureusement ... C'était le cas ... Elles partaient en paix ... Mais elle ne voulait pas partir ... tout court. Elle voulait rester avec le jeune garçon ... Non ... L'adolescent ... Non ... Elle ne voulait pas ... Elle ne voulait pas ... Elle voulait le voir grandir ... Encore ... Elle voulait continuer à veiller sur lui. Elle tenta de se lever mais son corps ne lui répondait plus. C'était ça ... de craindre la mort ? Quand on avait peur ... de quitter ce monde en laissant derrière soi des personnes auxquelles on était attaché ? C'était ça ... des sentiments ? Pourquoi Arceus avait-elle refusé de leur permettre de se lier aux humains et aux pokémons ? Pourquoi ? Car cela faisait mal ? Très mal ... Même si c'était le cas ... Même si c'était la vérité ... Elle avait été heureuse ... bien plus qu'auparavant ... Ah ... Heureuse et malheureuse ... Joyeuse et triste ... Elle ne voulait pas s'imaginer ... s'imaginer la réaction de Personne. Elle voulait rester avec lui ! Elle voulait continu ... continuer ... de vivre ... De ... res ...ter en ... Ses yeux restaient grands ouverts, les larmes s'écoulant de ses joues alors qu'à son tour, son corps devient froid._

« Hosor ?! Il se passe quoi là ?! » _demanda Quélan avec une légère inquiétude._

« Ne vous en faites pas. Tuez-le pendant qu'il est dans cet état. »

_Le Ho-Oh avait gardé ses larmes aux joues, donnant pourtant cet ordre alors que les trois chiens légendaient se dirigeaient vers Metsubi et Personne. Pourtant, dès qu'ils firent un pas, un craquement sinistre se fit entendre de la part de l'adolescent. Quelque chose s'était brisée chez lui ? Mais quoi ? Des bosses apparaissaient dans son dos tandis que Metsubi l'observait avec interrogation. L'adolescent ... L'adolescent ..._

« Si personne ne tient ... ses promesses ... Pourquoi ... Pourquoi je devrais tenir les miennes ? Pardon ... Pardon Omera ... Je n'en peux plus ... »

_Il s'était retenu de pleurer depuis plus de deux ans ... par respect pour la Luxray mais là ... Lasty ... et ses sœurs ... Mais Lasty ... LASTY ! Il s'était mis à déverser ses larmes en même temps qu'il avançait en direction des trois chiens, haletant avec une respiration des plus saccadées. Il allait ... Il allait les ... Il allait les ... Ah ... Ah ..._


	26. Chapitre 26 : Abus de pouvoir

**Chapitre 26 : Abus de pouvoir**

« Occupez-vous de lui avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »

_Les paroles d'Hosor avaient été dites sur un ton neutre mais pourtant, cela sonnait comme un ordre.__ Quélan fut le premier à se diriger vers Personne, celui-ci continuant de marcher en leur direction. Dès que l'adolescent fut à portée, une trombe d'eau se dirigea vers lui, ses yeux s'ouvrant en grand. Subitement, l'eau se gela en intégralité avant de se briser, les bosses dans son dos se déchirant pour laisser apparaître deux magnifiques ailes ressemblant à celles de Lasty. Parfaites ... Des répliques parfaites._

« C'est insuffisant. » _murmura l'adolescent alors que Quélan sautait en arrière, un peu apeuré. C'était bizarre ... de craindre un tel adversaire. Il murmura avec lenteur :_

« Ce n'est pas la même aura ... que lorsque je l'ai aperçu ... avant qu'il ne s'enfuit. »

_Qu'est-ce que ... Non ... Il ne devait pas y penser ... C'était stupide d'avoir peur d'un adolescent, qu'importe si il était l'élu ou non ! Il recommença à envoyer une nouvelle trombe d'eau mais l'adolescent la gela instantanément. Il ne voulait pas comprendre ? Alors, il allait le lui montrer. Cette fois-ci, alors que l'eau glacée explosait, les morceaux foncèrent vers Quélan, le blessant que très légèrement alors que celui-ci pestait. Tsss ... Il ne s'était pas attendu à une réplique aussi cinglante. Il n'arrivait plus à s'approcher de lui ?!_

« Laissez-moi m'en occuper ... Vous n'avez pas intérêt à vous en mêler. » _annonça l'homme au visage peint de bleu tandis que les deux autres hochaient la tête pour dire que oui. Ce genre de combat était basé sur l'honneur. Il était hors de question qu'ils y aillent à trois contre un. L'adolescent émit un autre craquement sinistre tandis que Metsubi lui demandait :_

« Personne ... Tu ... Tu ... Tu as quelque chose qui est brisé ? »

« Hum ? Non ... Nullement ... Metsubi ... Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec ces enfantillages. Vous ... Vous disparaissez de ma vue. » _répondit-il en s'adressant à Quélan, tendant sa main gauche vers lui. Aussitôt, le Suicune fit un pas sur le côté, esquivant une attaque imaginaire._

_Bizarre ... Il avait vraiment cru ... vraiment cru que cet adolescent allait l'attaquer. C'était stupide ! Il perdait trop sa concentration ! Il se faisait beaucoup trop de soucis pour rien ! Puisque visiblement, la projection d'eau n'était pas suffisante ou trop faible à longue portée, il allait régler ce problème très vite. Il devait arriver à sa hauteur et lui envoyer tout simplement de l'eau avec la puissance d'un canon._

« NON ! Quélan ! Arrête ! NE T'APPROCHE PAS DE LUI ! » _s'écria subitement Ronak alors que c'était déjà trop tard._

« Adieu. » _chuchota Personne sur un ton lent alors que son bras droit venait attraper son poignet. Déjà, il reprenait : _« Je compte bien te faire souffrir ... salopard ... Ne pense même pas un instant à ce que je te tue en un coup. Tu vas souffrir ... agoniser ... Tu vas voir ... »

_Qu'est-ce ... Qu'est-ce ... Il sentait ses forces disparaître ?! C'était ça sa marque ?! Il en était hors de quest ... ARGLLLLLL ! Il s'était fait foudroyé mais faiblement, quelque brûlures apparaissant sur son poignet. Ce n'était qu'un petit coup de jus ... Non ... Non ... Il le voyait au regard de l'adolescent. Ce n'était pas que ça que Personne lui réservait. Peu à peu, des cloques apparaissaient sur son bras en même temps que de la fumée, le corps de Quélan étant parcourut de spasmes. De l'écume sortait de ses lèvres tandis que l'adolescent reprenait :_

« Ce n'est pas suffisant ... Loin d'être suffisant ... Je sens encore ton cœur battre ... »

« Il est hors de question que je te laisse faire ça plus longtemps ! » _s'écria Ronak, de la foudre apparaissant au bout de ses deux mains alors qu'il courait vers Personne. L'autre homme était déjà en train de le suivre, ne parlant pas tandis que le Ho-Oh restait parfaitement immobile, ne semblant pas se soucier du combat._

« Votre tour viendra bien assez tôt. »

_Ses deux yeux se fermèrent avant de se rouvrir, laissant paraître deux pupilles roses. Une violente vague psychique les renvoya en arrière, Hosor haussant un sourcil. Là ... Par contre ... Ce n'était pas normal ... Il ne connaissait pas de pokémon légendaire ayant des pouvoirs psychiques et dont les pouvoirs avaient été pris par l'adolescent._

« ... Hum ... Tu m'as l'air cuit à point. »

_La main relâcha finalement le corps de Quélan, les ailes créant un puissant souffle de vent pour renvoyer le cadavre en direction des deux autres chiens légendaires. Ces derniers émirent un petit rictus de dégoût en sentant l'odeur de chair brûlée et calcinée, le corps en intégralité de Quélan ne ressemblant plus à grand-chose à cause des cloques._

« Espèce ... Espèce de salaud ! JE VAIS TE LE FAIRE PAYER ! ESPECE DE MONSTRE ! » _s'écria Aranor, bien plus virulent verbalement depuis qu'il avait vu le corps sans vie de Quélan._

« Un monstre ? Moi ? » _demanda Personne alors que son bras droit continuait d'être parcouru de tremblements, des éclairs l'entourant. Son dos se déchira une seconde fois, laissant paraître de magnifiques ailes enflammées. Des crachats de lave sortirent de la bouche d'Aranor, ces derniers venant atteindre le visage de l'adolescent._

« NON ! PERSONNE ! » _hurla Metsubi, ne pouvant que regarder le combat sans y participer. La lave ... La lave allait tout simplement le rendre ... Non ?_

« Si je ... suis un monstre ... Il faut alors que j'y ressemble, n'est-ce pas ? » _dit l'adolescent alors que la lave s'était faite arrêtée par de l'eau, se solidifiant jusqu'à former un demi-masque sur le visage de Personne. Une corne trônait sur le côté et on pouvait s'attendre à ce qu'un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres, sourire qui ne vint jamais._

« Maître Hosor ! Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?! Ce n'est plus le même ! Est-ce que c'est vraiment l'élu ?! Comment se fait-il qu'il nous résiste autant ?! » _demanda Ronak en ayant reculé, apeuré pour la première fois de son existence._

« Je ne comprends pas non plus ... Si cela était simplement la puissance des légendaires ... Mais ce n'est pas le cas ... Y a-t-il autre chose ? »

_Mais quoi ? Quoi donc ? Ce n'était pas normal ... De multiples aiguilles de glace se plantèrent dans Aranor, celui-ci poussant un râle de douleur avant de dire :_

« Tu penses vraiment m'avoir avec de la glace ?! Alors que je suis le chien de feu ?! »

« Penses-tu sincèrement que c'est une erreur de jugement ? »

_Encore le même craquement sonore ... Toujours le même ... Et cet orgue qui résonnait sur le champ de bataille. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Elle cherchait l'origine du bruit, voyant que l'orgue provenait de l'église. Mais les craquements ... C'était du côté de Personne. Les aiguilles de glace qui avaient ensanglanté la majeure partie du corps de l'Entei se liquéfièrent mais subitement, comme possédé, le liquide se mit à se mouvoir, prenant la forme d'une lance aqueuse. La lance se planta dans le ventre de l'homme au visage peint de rouge, celui-ci écarquillant de surprise. Qu'est-ce que ..._

« Tu subiras la même souffrance que ton frère, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter à ce sujet. »

_Le corps d'Aranor fut pris de tremblements avant qu'il ne pousse un hurlement déchirant, de multiples pieux de glace sortant de ses deux bras. De petite taille, ils étaient néanmoins tellement nombreux que cela devait faire atrocement mal._

« COMMENT ?! Tu ne m'as rien planté ! Attends un peu que ... »

_Il s'était mis à courir vers lui. S'il le combattait au corps à corps, il n'aurait pas le temps de se protéger de la lave. Ce n'était pas ses mains qui lui permettaient de combattre ! ARGLLLLLLLLLLL ! Ses jambes fléchirent, le faisant tomber et s'écrouler au sol devant l'adolescent. Un bref regard et il remarqua des pieux de glace dans ses deux jambes. Il leva la tête, apercevant Personne devant lui. Celui-ci posa un pied sur son crâne, le forçant à regarder le sol alors qu'il murmurait :_

« ... Le corps d'un être humain ... et d'un pokémon depuis qu'ils sont devenus des humanoïdes est composé majoritairement d'eau pour la plupart d'entre eux. Ce n'est pas forcément ton cas mais tu possèdes quand même de l'eau en grande quantité. »

« Co... Tu es cap ... Maître HOSOR ! »

« J'ai entendu ... » _murmura l'homme à la parure orange, blanche et verte._

« Terminons-en ... Il en reste toujours un. » _coupa l'adolescent alors que des pieux de glace sortirent subitement du visage d'Aranor en même temps qu'il posait sa main sur son cuir chevelu, ses lignes brillant fortement._

« Personne ... Personne arrête maintenant ... S'il te plaît ... »

« Hum ? Metsubi ? Pourquoi cela ? » _demanda l'adolescent alors qu'il entendait la voix chevrotante de l'adolescente. Y avait-il un problème avec elle ? Il se sentait très bien personnellement ... Bien trop ... Il se tourna vers le dernier homme ... parmi les trois chiens. Raikou, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'était pas un problème ... Loin de là ..._

« Maître Hosor ... Je ne veux pas aller le combattre. »

« Hum ? Est-ce de la frayeur que j'entends dans ta voix ? »

_Le ton avait été sec et violent, ne laissant pas de place à la réplique. L'homme au visage peint en jaune hocha la tête négativement avant de courir en direction de Personne. Déchirement ... et une dernière paire d'ailes apparut, laissant place à un être possédant six ailes. Aussitôt, Hosor murmura d'une voix lente :_

« Il vaut mieux l'arrêter dès maintenant ... C'est bien plus dangereux que ça. »

« AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! »

_C'était Ronak. Ce n'était même plus un combat mais de la torture. Son bras gauche était entièrement brûlé, son bras droit avait de multiples pieux de glace qui sortait. Sa jambe gauche était lacérée par des ronces tandis que la jambe droite ... n'était même plus présente. L'homme était en pleurs, la douleur ayant extirpé des larmes de son visage avant que Personne ne pose une main sur son front. Les marques vinrent briller sur sa main droite avant qu'un pieu d'eau ne travers le crâne du Raikou._

« Dommage pour toi ... mais il vaut mieux que j'élimine ton amie. »

_Le Ho-Oh avait dit cela en fonçant à toute allure vers Metsubi, celle-ci s'apprêtant à se protéger. Elle était sûre de tenir le coup mais elle allait finir dans un ... Non ! Personne était apparut devant elle, une unique paire d'ailes dans son dos. Des ailes qui firent frémir Hosor. Des ailes gigantesques ..._

« Maintenant, c'est à ton tour, Hosor. »

« Elugabeth ... »

_Aussitôt, l'oiseau légendaire recula tandis que Metsubi poussait un cri de surprise. Des blessures ... Sans avoir été touché, Personne était recouvert de blessures sur la majorité de son corps. Du sang s'écoulait de multiples entailles sur la globalité de son corps. Depuis ... Depuis ... Le grincement se fit entendre une nouvelle fois, une entaille apparaissant sur le dos de Personne. C'était lui ... C'était lui-même qui s'infligeait ça ?! Mais comment ?!_


	27. Chapitre 27 : Absence de pardon

**Chapitre 27 : Absence de pardon**

« Personne ! Personne ! Arrête ça ! Regarde ton corps ! »

_Metsubi lui criait dessus, lui demandant de s'observer. Il posa son regard sur son corps. Hum ? Des blessures ? Elles étaient bien présentes mais elles ne lui faisaient aucun mal. ? C'était bizarre mais il ne s'en souciait pas plus que ça. Non ... En fait ... Il n'en avait même rien à faire de tout ça. Ca ne lui faisait ni chaud, ni froid. Il restait une unique personne ... Une seule personne ... qui avait demandé à ce que Lasty et ses sœurs meurent._

« Tu es le prochain ... et le dernier sur la liste, Hosor. »

« Je t'attends donc ... Tu penses que comparé aux chiens légendaires, je ne pourrai pas me battre contre toi ? Je ne vais pas attendre que tu m'attaques. Non ... Maintenant ... »

_Maintenant ... Il était hors de question de perdre autant de temps. Hosor fit apparaître des ailes magnifiques dans son dos, celles-ci ressemblant étrangement aux couleurs de sa robe. Sa couronne s'était mise à briller fortement avant que des flammes ... D'étranges flammes qui avaient une superbe couleur fonçaient vers l'adolescent. Celui-ci tenta de les éviter, prenant Metsubi contre lui, la recouvrant de son sang._

« Per ... Personne ... Arrête de combattre ! Je m'occupe de lui ! »

« Bien entendu ... Et tu meures toi aussi, n'est-ce pas ? » _répliqua l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs alors qu'elle le regardait d'un air étrange._

_Ce n'était plus dans ses habitudes d'être aussi narcissique. En fait, il ne l'avait jamais été réellement. Elle voulut lui répondre mais resta simplement muette, baissant la tête tristement. Non ... Elle n'avait pas à lui parler, n'est-ce pas ?_

« Tu ne pourras pas échapper à mes flammes, Personne. »

« Je ne cherche pas à y échapper ... Tu vas comprendre ce que je veux dire par là. Metsubi. Fais attention à toi ... Il est hors de question ... que tu meures. »

_Il projeta l'adolescente à plusieurs mètres devant lui, se retournant juste au bon moment avant de couvrir ses deux bras. Les flammes vinrent lécher son corps, celui-ci commençant à se recouvrir de brûlures plus ou moins fortes. Tsss ... Il pensait que c'était suffisant ? Hum ? Il ouvrit ses yeux en plus grand, surpris de voir que les flammes restaient présentes._

« Mon feu sacré ... continuera de te brûler jusqu'à ce que tu sois purgé de tes crimes. Pourquoi penses-tu que je suis un pokémon légendaire ? Un pokémon céleste ? Car mes pouvoirs ... comme ceux de feu Elugabeth, dépassaient l'entendement et la compréhension humaine. »

« ... Encore faut-il que l'humain cherche à comprendre tes pouvoirs. »

_Chose sur laquelle il portait un intérêt loin d'être significatif. Mais si ... Tel était le cas ... Hum ? Il devait ... éteindre ses flammes mais comment faire ? Il tenta de s'asperger d'eau, remarquant que les flammes ne voulaient pas disparaître. Bon ... Si tel était le cas ... Alors, autant compter sur ces petites choses qui pouvaient paraître inutile._

« Je ne te laisserai pas le temps de te souffler. Qu'importe si tu étais l'élu, Arceus nous a demandé de te débarrasser de toi le plus vite possible. »

« Et tu penses que je vais te laisser faire ? Après leurs ... morts ... Il est hors de question ... que je recule ... sans voir Crusaé. Je vais aller la sauver dès maintenant. Et ce n'est pas un type habillé en robe qui va m'en empêcher. Est-ce bien compris ? »

_Un anneau aqueux se forma autour de l'adolescent, les brûlures qui venaient l'affecter à chaque seconde semblant disparaître en même temps. Comme une constante ... Dès qu'une brûlure apparaissait, elle disparaissait presque aussitôt. Mais ce n'était pas tout ... Il tendit sa main vers le ciel, une sphère aqueuse étant projetée dans celui-ci avant de retomber sur l'adolescent. Il fut recouvert d'une épaisse couche à moitié liquéfiée, reprenant :_

« Maintenant ... Nous pouvons commencer ... sérieusement ... »

« Qui te dit que ça n'a pas déjà commencé ? »

_Hosor croisait les bras, ses deux yeux étant devenus roses brièvement. Il l'avait remarqué il y a quelques minutes et s'était protégé mais rien n'était arrivé. Pourtant, l'adolescent fut violemment envoyé sur le côté, comme poussé par une force psychique surpuissante._

_Du ... psychisme ?! Si tel était le cas ... Et s'il était proche d'Elugabeth, alors il devait avoir les mêmes pouvoirs que la femme ! Aussitôt, ses yeux devinrent roses une nouvelle fois tandis qu'il les dirigeait vers Hosor. Celui-ci fit un petit mouvement de recul, souriant faiblement. C'était cela ... n'est-ce pas ? Il décidait d'utiliser les mêmes armes que lui ..._

« Nous allons voir si tu es capable de suivre le rythme. »

_Voilà que des rochers apparaissaient autour d'Hosor. D'où est-ce qu'ils venaient ?! Il n'avait même pas remarqué ... Non ... Ce n'était pas le plus préoccupant. Ce qui était préoccupant, c'est qu'ils lévitaient au-dessus du sol._

« Nos pouvoirs sont millénaires ... Il nous a fallut des siècles pour pouvoir les comprendre et les utiliser. Penses-tu vraiment pouvoir en être capable ? Tu n'es qu'une pâle copie des légendaires dont tu as pris les pouvoirs. Elugabeth ... »

« Ces légendaires ... Certaines d'entre elles ... Et ceux qui sont morts ... Ceux qui étaient proches de moi ... IL EST HORS DE QUESTION QUE J'ABANDONNE ! »

_S'il voulait se battre sur le même terrain, il allait le faire ! De multiples rochers, bien plus nombreux que ceux d'Hosor, apparurent autour de l'adolescent. Aussitôt, l'homme tendit sa main droite vers lui, les rochers volant vers Personne. Dès que cela fut accomplit, le corps du pokémon céleste se mit à briller fortement._

« Je ne te laisserai pas le temps de souffler. »

_Pour toute réponse, Personne fit briller son corps à son tour, envoyant les rochers en direction de ceux qui arrivaient vers lui. La plupart furent désintégrés avant qu'Hosor ne disparaisse de la vue de Metsubi mais nullement de celle de l'adolescent. Celui-ci le voyait arriver à une vitesse prodigieuse vers lui, fonçant en piqué._

_Les deux corps se percutèrent, leurs têtes étant à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre. Hosor comme Personne se regardaient longuement, un vent se soulevant autour d'eux. Personne ne semblait prendre l'ascendant sur l'autre. Elle ... Elle se demandait ce qui se passait ici ... Ce n'était même pas un combat contre un pokémon légendaire ... C'était autre chose ... Complètement différent ... Ce n'était plus du tout du même niveau._

« Est-ce que tu regrettes ce que tu as fait ? Est-ce que tu regrettes qu'elles soient mortes ? »

« Ce n'est pas du regret ... Hosor ... Elles savaient ce qu'elles faisaient. C'est de la colère ... Je te hais ... Comme je hais tous les légendaires ... Vous ne pensez qu'à manipuler les humains et les pokémons ... Que ça soit toi, Mimi ou alors même Arceus. Vous ne pouvez pas nous laisser tranquilles hein ? Vous ne pouvez pas me laisser tranquille, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Qui a décidé d'aller sauver la moitié d'Arceus ? Est-ce moi ou toi ? Voilà le problème avec les humains. Ils osent mettre sur le dos des autres leurs erreurs. Ils ne sont pas capables d'assumer leurs actes. »

« Et toi ... Est-ce que tu es capable d'assumer tes actes ? Tu as tué les filles de celle que tu soi-disant aimais. Tu es pire qu'un monstre ... »

« Je ne te permets pas de juger mes actes. Ils ne sont pas à la portée du mode de pensée d'un homme, qu'importe si celui-ci est l'élu. »

_QU'IL NE SE FOUTE PAS DE LUI ! Ce n'était pas du tout ça ! Faire du mal ... à ceux que l'on protège ... Ceux que l'on aime ... Les légendaires n'étaient pas si différents des humains et des pokémons normaux ! Il le savait parfaitement ! Il l'avait appris au fil de ces années ! Rokan ... Lasty ... Et cette ... Taliky. Elugabeth ... Tous ... Tous étaient liés, qu'ils le désirent ou non ! _

_Il le sentait ... Il sentait qu'il reculait dans l'affrontement entre leurs deux attaques. L'adolescent prenait l'ascendant sur lui. Lui ? Un céleste ? Un pokémon céleste ? C'était impossible ... Mais il ne se voilait pas la face. Non ... Il le savait ... Il savait que c'était la vérité ... Il savait que l'adolescent allait le vaincre. Il fallait ... Simplement trouver pourquoi ..._

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu tiens tête aux légendaires ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu tiens tête à ceux qui dirigent ce monde ? » _demanda l'homme aux ailes arc-en-ciel._

« Moi ? A la base, je n'en ai rien à faire de vous. Je voulais vivre ma vie tranquillement avec mes parents. Puis il a fallut que je tombe sur une petite folle et hystérique du nom de Crusaé. Le début de mes problèmes ... Puis de fil en aiguille, j'ai rencontré Metsubi puis d'autres personnes ... Au final ... Tu vois ... J'ai rien contre vous, juste que vous vous en prenez aux personnes auxquelles je tiens. Et à part Metsubi ... et Crusaé ... Il ne me reste plus personne. Vous avez tout fait pour que le reste disparaisse. La personne qui n'assume pas ses sentiments ... ou alors qu'à moitié ... C'est bel et bien toi ... Penses-tu qu'Elugabeth t'excusera pour ce que tu as fait ? »

« Elu ... gabeth. » _murmura l'homme, ses pensées dérivant du combat un court instant._

_Un instant qui lui fit payer le prix fort. L'adolescent puisa une dernière fois dans la totalité de ses ressources, disparaissant de la vue d'Hosor avant d'apparaître à cinq mètres de lui. Il lui tournait le dos, l'adolescent étant dans un triste état. Les craquements sonores semblaient émettre de la globalité de son corps voir même à l'intérieur ..._

_Il se retourna, observant Hosor qui s'était immobilisé ou presque. L'homme se tourna à son tour, l'observant longuement. Puis avec lenteur, il posa le genou droit au sol, sa main le retenant de s'écrouler sur celui-ci. L'adolescent s'avançait peu à peu vers lui. Il pouvait voir ses yeux vides d'expression ... mais en même temps si calmes et si haineux ... Haineux envers lui. Il pouvait voir la main droite qui commençait à faire apparaître ses marques._

« Tu es plus ... qu'un humain ... Tu le sais ... n'est-ce pas ? »


	28. Chapitre 28 : SDD

**Chapitre 28 : Sentiments divins et dualité**

« Metsubi ... Comment est-ce que tu vas ? Tu es capable de marcher ? »

« C'est à moi de te dire ça ! Regarde dans quel état tu es, Personne ! » _s'écria l'adolescente avec véhémence, montrant par là qu'elle était vivement en colère à cause des agissements de Personne. Celui-ci s'observa, haussant simplement les épaules comme pour dire que ce n'était pas bien grave avant de tendre l'oreille. Cet orgue ... Il était tout simplement prodigieux et superbe. Et il provenait de l'église, n'est-ce pas ?_

« Metsubi ... On peut y aller ? Ou alors tu vas me faire la tête ? » _demanda l'adolescent sur un ton lent, étant presque prêt à revenir en arrière pour ... elles ... pour les ... revoir ... Mais bon ... Il devait continuer et avancer !_

« C'est bizarre ... Cette musique ... Je crois la connaître ... Enfin non ... Mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle est vraiment ... issue d'ailleurs. » _murmura Metsubi comme pour éviter de lui répondre tandis qu'il hochait la tête. Il avait aussi cette impression ... d'avoir déjà entendu cette musique.__ Pourtant, l'orgue, ce n'était pas son genre musical. En fait non, il n'écoutait même pas de musique à la base, comme ça, c'était réglé._

« Allons-y ... Je suis fatigué là ... Metsubi ? »

_D'accord, d'accord. Elle ne pouvait pas écouter cette musique normalement non ? Et puis ... C'est vrai qu'elle était assez intriguée aussi. Etait-ce Crusaé qui jouait de l'orgue ? C'était bien la première fois qu'elle connaissait une telle chose envers la jeune fille. Enfin non ... Depuis le temps, elle avait sûrement grandit, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Mais bon ... Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à une telle chose et surtout, Personne courait sans elle en direction de l'église. Elle vint le rejoindre avec facilité. Vue l'état dans lequel était l'adolescent se trouvait, elle pensait qu'il se déplacerait encore moins rapidement. Ils arrivèrent jusqu'aux portes de l'église ..._

« Ce n'est même plus une église ! Mais une cathédrale ou quoi ?! »

_Il avait crié le mot avec véhémence. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait un bâtiment religieux aussi énorme et imposant. Ce qui l'était aussi, c'était l'égo de la déesse Arceus. Il y avait plusieurs représentations en vitraux de sa forme équine mais aussi ... de la forme des légendaires ... Sans même rentrer à l'intérieur, il pouvait voir ... Un oiseau ... bleu ... Un magnifique oiseau bleu ..._

« Lasty ... Metsubi ... C'est Lasty qui est représentée ! »

« Hein ? Quoi ? Ah oui ! C'est bien elle ... Et regarde à côté ... C'est Fulgé et Rina ? »

« Elle ... a toujours été magnifique. » _reprit l'adolescent en poussant un profond soupir attendri. Lasty ... Même sous sa forme d'oiseau ... était superbe ... et splendide. C'était donc ça un pokémon à la base ? C'était ... Il n'avait plus de mots pour le décrire._

« Personne ... L'orgue vient de l'intérieur. Il faudrait rentrer avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Tu n'es pas d'accord ? » _murmura Metsubi tandis qu'il répondait aussitôt :_

« Metsubi ? Pars sur le côté et fais le tour pour voir si y a une seconde entrée. Je n'aimerai pas que l'on ait une mauvaise surprise. Et ne t'en fais pas pour mes blessures, ce n'est rien de grave. Je peux encore me débrouiller. On va se dépêcher. »

_Elle hocha la tête négativement mais devant le regard de Personne, elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle comprenait aussi ce qu'il voulait faire ... Au cas où ... Il voulait être seul ... si c'était bien Crusaé. Elle prit une profonde respiration, marmonnant quelques mots :_

« Fais quand même attention ... d'accord ? Et ... Ne m'oublie pas. »

_Hein ? Mais non ! Il n'allait pas l'oublier ! Lorsqu'elle s'éloigna pour faire le tour de l'église, il restait là, sans même rentrer. Il essayait de mettre un nom à chaque créature mais il le reconnaissait ... La majorité, il avait du mal ... ou alors il ne connaissait même pas la forme ... humaine qu'avait cette créature. D'une main distraite, il retira le demi-masque de démon qu'il s'était forgé avec la pierre pendant le combat, le jetant sur le sol._

_Bon ... Il était l'heure ... Ah ... Ah ... Crusaé ... Il était temps ... Il était temps ... D'y aller ... Il s'approcha de la double porte. Devait-il l'exploser ? Non ... C'était ... Pas la meilleure idée ... Il décida d'y aller bien plus ... discrètement. Avec lenteur, il ouvrit la double porte, s'insinuant dans le petit espace. Le son de l'orgue était encore plus puissant, plus divin. _

« Mais c'est ... Il n'y a personne ici ? »

_Vraiment personne ? La pièce était immense ... Mais il n'y avait rien de rien. Ou presque ... Il voyait une forme au loin. C'était cette forme qui jouait de l'orgue. A cette distance, il était quand même assez difficile de l'identifier mais ... Il le savait ... Il savait qui c'était. Avec lenteur, une extrême lenteur, il marchait entre les bancs, l'orgue continuant d'être joué, le son envahissant toute la place, camouflant le bruit de ses pas. _

« Personne ? C'est Mimi ! J'ai remarqué que tu t'étais débarrassé des gardiens. J'arrive dès que je peux, attends-moi ! On va la libérer ta princesse de son collier ! »

_Mimi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ? Où elle était ? Il tourna sur lui-même, ayant entendu le message psychique avant de se dire qu'il avait dû être fait à distance. Pfff ... Enfin bon ... Ce n'était pas le plus important, loin de là même._ _Finalement, il murmura d'une voix extrêmement douce, contrastant complètement avec celle pendant ses derniers combats :_

« Crusaé. »

_Il avait seulement prononcé son nom, l'orgue émettant un puissant tintamarre, les dix doigts ayant appuyé en même temps sur l'instrument. Il boucha ses oreilles, poussant un petit gémissement de douleur alors que la personne se levait de son tabouret. Il apercevait son dos quasiment nu, une longue robe qui semblait attachée au cou. Il avait du mal à y croire ... Mais la chevelure de la jeune fille était devenue châtaigne depuis le temps. Ca lui allait bien ... Ca changeait de la chevelure blanche de ses souvenirs. Elle portait un petit brassard de tissu rose au bras gauche tandis qu'il remarquait que les cheveux lui tombaient jusqu'au bas des jambes. Mais aussi ... Aussi ... Il remarquait le collier qu'elle portait autour du cou ... Un effroyable collier... C'était à cause de celui-ci que tous les problèmes étaient arrivés ... C'était à cause de lui ... LUI ... Personne ! C'était à cause de ça ... Qu'il ... Qu'il se haïssait à cause de ça. Pourtant, sur le même timbre de voix, l'adolescente chuchotait :_

« Tu sais ... J'ai du mal à le croire ... Les premiers mois ... ont été bien difficiles ... Je pensais que tu arriverais aussitôt pour me sauver ... Puis ... Arceus m'a dit ce qu'elle voulait faire de moi ... En attendant mes vingt ans ... Je lui ai répliqué que je ne comptais pas rester ici bien longtemps. Et puis ... J'ai perdu un peu espoir ... Au bout d'une année ... Mais après, j'ai pu obtenir une sphère capable de me permettre de communiquer avec toi. J'étais heureuse, si heureuse ... et jalouse ... Car tu recherchais une nouvelle fois Metsubi ... Je suis bête, non ? A cause de cela ... La sphère s'est brisé ... Et j'ai perdu le moyen de communiquer avec toi. Pendant cinq ans ... Cinq longues années ... J'ai espéré ... Jusqu'au bout ... Mais peu à peu ... Il me fallait reconnaître ... Je pensais que tu m'avais abandonnée ... C'était bête ... Car je savais au fond de moi que ce n'était pas le cas. Mais en même temps, tu avais toutes les raisons de ne pas venir me sauver. J'ai tué tes parents, je t'ai martyrisé, je t'ai fait souffrir, je suis colérique, souvent hargneuse, je ne me montre jamais aimable ... Je n'hésite pas à faire du mal à ceux qui t'entourent car je veux que tu ne sois qu'à moi ... Uniquement à moi ... Je suis en plus extrêmement possessive, je t'ai toujours considéré comme un objet que je ne voulais pas que l'on me retire et puis ... Et puis ... Il y a tellement ... de choses qui font que tu n'as aucune raison de venir me sauver. Pourquoi me sauver ? Moi ? Je ne suis qu'une peste ... Je ne suis qu'une gamine effrontée qui se crée ses propres règles soi-disante toutes puissantes et qui n'accepte pas la critique. Je ne pense jamais qu'à moi-même sans me soucier de ce que les autres ressentent. En fait non ... Si quelqu'un me pose un problème, je n'hésite pas à l'éliminer ... Vraiment ... Depuis toutes ces années ... Je n'ai pas arrêté d'y penser ... Mon cœur ... pensait ... que tu viendrais me chercher mais ... Mon cerveau résonnait ... plus posément ... Il savait que la triste vérité était là ... Et puis ... Au fil des mois qui s'écoulaient ... Mon cœur aussi ... n'y croyait plus. Tu sais ... Même si j'ai abandonné cette bataille ... Je continuais la guerre contre Arceus ... Mon corps a réagit en conséquence. Mes cheveux blancs ... Ce qui était l'incarnation de la déesse se sont mis à prendre cette teinte châtaigne ... Je voulais m'opposer à Arceus ... Montrer à quel point j'étais différente d'elle ... Mais aussi différente ... de ce que je fus ... Personne ... C'est vraiment toi ... n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'es pas une illusion ... n'est-ce pas ? Je n'ai pas rêvé ... Si ce n'est pas ... un mirage ... Personne ... Si c'est vraiment toi ... Est-ce que ... Tu peux accepter ma nouvelle personne ? Ma nouvelle identité ? Mon nouveau corps ? Mon nouvel être ? Ma nouvelle personnalité ? Est-ce que tu peux ... accepter ... que je te confie tout mon cœur ? Toute mon âme ? Tous mes sentiments ? Toutes mes émotions ? Tout ... Non ... Je dois sûrement te fatiguer, n'est-ce pas ? Tu vois ... Je n'ai pas arrêté de parler, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Ca fait si longtemps, si longtemps que j'attendais de te parler ! Ca fait cinq ans, Personne ! Cinq longues années ! Et toi ... Toi, tu ne fais que m'écouter ... Tu ne fais que me voir encore m'accaparer toute ton attention ... Comme d'habitude ... J'ai changé ! Je suis une autre fille ! Une autre adolescente ! Je ne suis plus celle que tu as connue ! Personne ... Personne ... Personne ... Je veux vraiment ... Je veux vraiment que ça soit toi ... Je veux vraiment que ça ne soit pas une chimère ! Dis-le moi ! Personne ! Dis-moi que tu n'es pas un phantasme ! Ca ... Ca se pourrait ... Ca se pourrait bien ... Au final ... J'ai entendu du bruit dehors ... Pendant que je jouais de l'orgue ... Pendant ... Ca ne serait pas la première fois ... Que je m'imagine une telle chose. Je commence à devenir folle ... Je ne suis plus qu'une humaine, je suis malade comme une humaine, j'ai des pensées d'humaine mais j'ai aussi leurs ... problèmes ... Je me suis imaginé que tu étais là ... Mais regarde-moi ça ... Tu ne me parles pas, tu n'avances plus, tu m'écoutes sans un mot. Si tu étais réel ... Tu serais déjà venu me prendre dans tes bras ! Mais non ... Non ... C'est bête ... Ca ... C'est ce que l'ancienne Crusaé aurait voulut. La nouvelle Crusaé ... C'est à elle de venir vers toi ... De te toucher ... De te sentir pour être sûr que tu es bien de chair et de sang. Je ... Je suis cette nouvelle Crusaé ... Oui ... Je le suis ... Je suis cette nouvelle adolescente ... Et en tant que telle ... C'est à moi de faire le premier pas. Après tout ... Si tu as fait tout ce chemin ... C'est à moi de venir. »_ dit-elle en terminant finalement de parler, l'adolescent l'ayant laissé accomplir sa longue tirade, très longue tirade. Ce n'était plus la même ... Il en était sûr et certain._

_Il la voyait venir vers lui, ses yeux étant devenus complètement verts depuis le temps. Elle marchait vers lui, quittant sa place auprès de l'orgue avant de se retrouver face à face dans l'allée centrale de l'église. Pendant une quinzaine de secondes, elle restait là, fixée au sol avant de se remettre à marcher en sa direction. Puis finalement, elle arriva à sa hauteur, passant ses mains sur son visage pour le palper. Il se laissait faire, l'adolescente tâtant finalement ses bras puis son torse. Ce n'était pas une hallucination. C'était bien lui. Il posa ses deux mains sur les hanches de l'adolescente, commençant à la soulever. Elle ne semblait même pas avoir remarqué ses blessures tandis qu'il la faisait tourner autour de lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle commença à bafouiller dans ses sanglots :_

« C'est bien ... C'est Personne ... C'est toi, Personne. Ce n'est pas ... Ce n'est pas ... »

« Coucou ... Crusaé ... Désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps. »

_Maintenant qu'il était là, elle ne portait aucun intérêt sur le temps que cela avait duré ! Il continua de la soulever, les deux adolescents émettant de grands éclats de rire jusqu'à ce qu'il la redépose au sol. Dès qu'elle fut les deux pieds à terre, elle se jeta sur ses lèvres, dévorant celles-ci en un profond baiser qui surprit l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs. Lorsqu'elle retira ses lèvres, elle était rouge de gêne, essuyant ses larmes d'un revers de la main avant qu'il ne dise d'un air surpris :_

« Cru ... Crusaé ... Ton collier ... »

« Il n'est plus là ! Et oui ! La petite fille la plus puissante au monde l'a enfin retiré ! »

_Il se retourna pour apercevoir Mimi devant la double porte. Metsubi n'était pas très loin d'elle. Visiblement, il n'y avait pas d'autre porte. Il s'approcha des deux demoiselles, Mimi haussant un sourcil en voyant l'état dans lequel il se trouvait. Oups ... Il venait d'y penser ... Maintenant ... que Crusaé ... N'avait plus son collier. _

« Euh ... Crusaé ... Au sujet ... de tout ça ... Maintenant que tu as de nouveau ... »

« Oui, Personne ? » _dit l'adolescente aux yeux verts alors qu'il restait du côté de Mimi et Metsubi. Voilà qu'il s'était remis à trembler ... Ce genre de choses ... de malaises ... C'était depuis si longtemps ... C'était ... Et les paroles de Crusaé ... Celle-ci lui faisait un sourire alors qu'elle marchait vers eux. Il avait à nouveau peur ... C'est bête mais ..._

« S'il te plaît ... Crusaé ... Je ... N'en veut pas à Mimi. Enfin, moi-même, je lui en veux mais ... Et puis ... Tu sais, la cicatrice sous l'œil, n'en veut pas à Metsubi. Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses, énormément de choses même. Mais tu vois ... »

« J'arrive à ressentir à nouveau un peu de peur dans ta voix, Personne. »

« Crusaé ... Je pensais vraiment que ... Crusa ... »

_Il baissait la tête. Est-ce qu'il avait fait une ... Il n'eut pas le temps d'être surpris qu'il se retrouva téléporté devant Crusaé. Aussitôt, ses mains se tendirent alors qu'elle s'installait sur celles-ci, l'adolescente passant les siennes autour de son cou avant de l'embrasser longuement une nouvelle fois. Le contrôle psychique disparut bien qu'il la gardait contre lui. Que ... Que ... Que quoi ? Lorsqu'elle eut finit de l'embrasser, elle eut un petit rire candide devant le regard intrigué de l'adolescente :_

« Parce que j'ai retrouvé mes pouvoirs, je dois annihiler tout le monde ? Non, non. Ce n'est plus le cas, Personne. J'ai vraiment changé. Je ne te mentais pas. Personne ... »

_Elle colla son front contre le sien, les rougeurs sur ses joues étant revenues avant de trembler légèrement. Ses lèvres tentaient de dire quelque chose qu'elle avait du mal à prononcer. Pourtant, au bout d'une vingtaine de secondes, un message psychique lui fut transmis, l'adolescent ouvrant en grand ses deux yeux avant d'hocher la tête négativement. Elle poussa un petit cri de rage avant de dire à voix haute dans l'église :_

« Je t'aime, Personne ! Tu es content que je te le dise comme ça et non pas par pensée ?! »

_Elle lui fit une petite moue qu'il trouva adorable alors qu'elle détournait la tête. Lorsqu'il vit Metsubi, il décida qu'il valait mieux ne pas porter Crusaé plus longtemps, l'adolescente aux cheveux châtains époussetant sa robe. Elle observa brièvement la Carmache puis elle au niveau de la poitrine. Peuh ! Ce n'était pas la quantité qui faisait la qualité. Et elle n'avait rien à s'en vouloir à ce niveau. Elle était très bien comme elle était. Oh et puis ... Elle n'allait pas s'emporter pour rien non plus !_

« On peut rentrer ? Je suis pressée de dormir ... non pas dans un lit douillet mais en sachant que tu n'es plus loin. »_ dit l'adolescente en venant prendre son bras entre les siens._

« Rentrons alors ... Moi-même ... Je suis assez fatigué ... Merci Mimi ... Tes données étaient exactes ... Et aussi pour le collier. Enfin ... Tu es pardonnée pour tout ça. »

« Hihihi ! On ne peut jamais m'en vouloir ! Allez, je suis sympathique, je vous raccompagne tous pour la peine ! » _s'écria la jeune fille aux cheveux roses avec entrain alors qu'ils se dirigeaient tous vers la sortie._

_Dès qu'ils arrivèrent devant la double porte grande ouverte par les soins de Mimi lors de son arrivée, l'entrée se referma violemment. Puis un son commença à envahir l'église une nouvelle fois ... Le son de l'orgue. Exactement la même mélodie que celle jouée par Crusaé. Assise sur le tabouret, une femme aux cheveux argentés tapotait sur les touches de l'instrument alors qu'un rictus passa sur les lèvres de Mimi, celle-ci murmurant :_

« Arceus. »


	29. Chapitre 29 : Avoir un nom

**Chapitre 29 : Avoir un nom**

« Arceus ? C'est elle alors ? »_ demanda l'adolescent avec un peu de surprise, ne s'étant clairement pas attendu à la voir aussi tôt ... Pourtant, il sentit un tremblement du côté de Crusaé et il vint la serrer contre lui. Il n'allait pas la perdre à nouveau ! Il en était hors de question ! Déjà, il s'apprêtait à réagir mais l'orgue s'arrêta de jouer, une voix neutre émanant de la femme assise sur le tabouret :_

« Voilà donc ... Ce fameux élu ... de l'ancienne Arceus ... Enfin ... De celle qui existait auparavant, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ancienne Arceus ? De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? » _questionna une nouvelle fois Personne alors que la femme se soulevait. De beaux yeux rubis, des boucles d'oreilles vertes, de longs cheveux argentés dont une partie attachée en queue-de-cheval. Elle portait une longue robe grise aux jambes et aux bras tandis qu'elle était noire sur la poitrine. Au niveau des jambes, il y avait une ouverture en losange, assez singulière quand on y réfléchissait bien. Tiens ... C'était bête mais il avait oublié de parler de la mèche dorée qui pointait au niveau de son front. Elle n'était pas laide du tout ... Bien qu'elle ne semblait pas très ... féminine. Il faut dire qu'il comparait cet endroit à Oméra et donc ... Toutes semblaient plus que risibles quand on y réfléchissait bien. Encore que ... Du côté de Metsubi ... Cela promettait. Non mais à quoi est-ce qu'il pensait à la base ? Ce n'était clairement pas le moment !_

« Hum ... Tu n'es pas au courant ? Il est vrai ... que la mémoire de ce fragment est un peu défaillant. Crusaé et moi ... sommes Arceus ... Deux entités divines ... Malgré l'opposition qui nous caractérise, nous sommes une seule et même personne. L'ancienne Arceus ... »

« Celle dont parlait Hosor ... sûrement. » _répondit l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs, se parlant à lui-même plus qu'autre chose dans l'histoire._

« Il y a de fortes chances, oui. » _reprit Arceus, ne semblant guère menaçante bien que juste par sa présence, elle imposait une certaine forme de respect._

« Par contre ... Je suis désolé ... Mais il est hors de question que Crusaé reste plus longtemps ici. Je ne sais pas ce que tu magouilles avec elle mais ... »

« Allons ... Je viens de te donner une information vitale ... Crusaé et moi sommes une seule et même personne. Que pourrai-je faire avec elle alors ? »

« Tenter ... de fusionner ... De n'être qu'une seule entité ... comme auparavant. »

_C'était exact. Il voyait au regard fuyant de Crusaé et à celui qui l'observait longuement d'Arceus qu'il avait entièrement raison. Les deux femmes existaient pour l'instant mais elles se livraient une guerre depuis des années. Voilà ... Voilà ce que Crusaé voulait dire il y a plus de dix ans ... Lorsqu'elle s'était présentée devant lui. Tuer Arceus ... C'était faux ... Elle voulait fusionner avec elle en prenant l'ascendant. Hum ... Il commençait à comprendre ... Pourtant, Arceus ne semblait même pas inquiète par la mort d'Hosor. Il remarquait aussi cela ... Elle n'était nullement effrayée par tout cela. Car depuis le début, les pertes étaient immenses chez elle. Ce n'était pas dans la même catégorie ... Perdre un légendaire équivalait à perdre dix mille pokémons et humains voir bien plus. Alors pourquoi semblait-elle si distante comme si cela ne lui portait aucun intérêt ?_

« Et bien ... Luculos, pourquoi me regardes-tu avec autant d'insistance ? »

« Hein ? Qui ? » _demanda t-il avant de poser subitement ses mains sur son crâne, un violent mal de tête venant l'envahir. Luc... ulos ... Luculos ? Ce nom lui disait quelque chose. MAIS QUOI ?! Il poussa un cri strident, Crusaé et Metsubi étant déjà à ses côtés pour tenter de l'aider. Mais comment faire ?! De son côté, Mimi croisait les bras, fronçant les sourcils :_

« Ca te plait hein ? De le faire souffrir comme ça ? »

« Oh ... Comment cela ? Moi ? Le faire souffrir ? Ce n'était pas dans mes intentions. Mais visiblement, vous lui cachez beaucoup de choses ... comme son véritable nom. »

« Il n'a pas besoin d'en savoir plus. Son surnom lui convenait très bien avant que tu ne t'en mêles, Arceus. C'est quoi ton projet en apparaissant devant nous ? »

« Hum ? Tu me demandes ce que je fais ... chez moi ? Je te trouve bien impertinente depuis que je me suis scindée en deux, Mistria. »

« Tais-toi. Je m'appelle Mimi dorénavant. Tu n'as pas à me faire porter ce nom. » _grogna sèchement la jeune fille alors que les deux adolescentes restaient inquiètes pour Personne. Celui-ci avait toujours aussi mal au crâne, Arceus retournant vers lui :_

« Oh ... Si tu te demandais pourquoi je connais ton nom ... Sache qu'il est normal pour une créatrice de connaître le nom de sa création, tu ne trouves pas ? Tout cela a été monté de toutes pièces, Luculos. »

_Un nouveau hurlement strident de la part de l'adolescent et celui-ci était maintenant en train d'haleter en direction du sol. Une création ?! Une création d'Arceus ?! Cela voulait dire aussi de Crusaé ?! Ah ... ah ... Mais sa famille ?! Ses parents ?! Il savait qu'ils étaient des membres du culte ... Mais cela ..._

« Tout a été purement inventé ... Luculos ... Comme ton histoire. » _reprit la femme aux yeux rubis, ne semblant même pas heureuse de lui annoncer la triste vérité._

« ASSEZ ! ASSEZ ! ASSEZ ! CE NE SONT QUE DES ... »

_Que ... des ... mensonges ? Non ... Il s'était arrêté, se redressant subitement pour se mettre debout en face d'Arceus. Il serrait les dents, pleurant de colère. Ses lèvres saignaient à cause de sa bouche. Ca lui ... Ca lui servait à quoi ?! Hein ?! HEIN ?! Il poussa un râle de rage, courant vers Arceus mais Crusaé et Metsubi l'arrêtèrent juste à temps._

« NE FAIT SURTOUT PAS CA, PERSONNE ! Tu ne peux pas la vaincre ! Pas maintenant ! Pas ... maintenant ! » _s'écria Crusaé pour qu'il se calme._

« Luculos ... partie de moi. » _corrigea Arceus alors que la colère semblait avoir donné du courage à l'adolescente, celle-ci fermant ses yeux avant de les rouvrir. Complètement roses, elle semblait prêtre à attaquer Arceus ... avant de se téléporter subitement avec Personne et Metsubi au-dehors de l'église. Mimi fut légèrement surprise mais pensa intérieurement que cela avait été une bonne idée. Rester plus longtemps ... ici ... serait stupide._

« Est-ce que tu vas les poursuivre ou non ? »

« Si tel est le cas ... Comment réagirais-tu ? » _demanda la femme aux cheveux d'argent._

« Il se pourrait que je décide de m'en mêler à mon tour. » _répliqua la jeune fille aux cheveux roses, passant une main dans ces derniers._

« Je ne suis pas assez stupide pour vouloir combattre à l'heure actuelle celle qui domine les terrestres mais aussi la surface de la planète. »

« Tu sais bien qu'il ne faut pas juger un livre à sa couverture, n'est-ce pas ? » _rétorqua Mimi, un sourire aux lèvres bien qu'il n'était pas du tout chaleureux._

« Il te faudra juste patienter ... Mais dès l'instant où il sera prêt, tu seras la première à tomber de ton piédestal, Mistria. » _termina Arceus avant de disparaître, ne laissant pas le temps à Mimi de lui répondre. Saleté ! Où il sera prêt ?! Qu'est-ce qu'elle manigançait avec Luculos maintenant ?! Ca ne lui suffisait pas de martyriser déjà Crusaé ?_

_Perchée sur le sommet de l'église, elle les observait partir. Ils s'étaient téléportés à quelques mètres de l'entrée du bâtiment. Dire qu'il ne savait rien ... Rien du tout ... La majorité des pokémons qu'il avait combattus depuis ces dernières années ... Ces fameux « membres » du culte n'avaient été que des envoyés. Mais pour quelle raison ? Elle seule le savait. Pauvre petite adolescente ... Voilà ce qui arrivait quand on décidait de ne prendre que la partie humaine d'Arceus ... Si elle avait décidé de rester une unique personne, elle se serait rappelée ... au sujet de Luculos ... mais aussi de bien d'autres choses._

« Et maintenant ? Personne ? Qu'allons-nous faire ? » _demanda Crusaé alors qu'il tiquait, ses tremblements semblant s'être arrêtés._

« Tu peux m'appeler Luculos ... dorénavant. » _marmonna t-il alors qu'elle hochait la tête négativement. Pour elle, il en était tout simplement :_

« Hors de question. Personne, c'est le nom que tu m'as donné. Or, je continuerai à t'appeler comme ça. C'est bien compris ? »

« Je continuerai de te nommer comme ça, moi aussi, Personne. » _reprit Metsubi tandis qu'il soupirait. Alors, ce qu'ils allaient fai ..._

_Il s'arrêta, immobile et statufié en observant les trois femmes sur le sol. Lasty ... Fulgé et Rina ... Metsubi s'approchait d'elles en même temps que l'adolescent, Crusaé restant sur place. Son ... ancienne ... elle aurait répliqué que cette femme aux cheveux bleus n'avait eut que ce qu'elle méritait. Sa nouvelle ... personnalité se serait excusée envers Personne car elle était responsable de tout cela. Mais ... Personne ... Il lui dirait que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Alors, ce qu'elle pouvait faire ... Elle colla son corps contre son dos, passant ses bras autour de son torse. Elle pouvait simplement le serrer pour elle. Elle n'avait pas à parler._

« Ce que je vais faire ... n'est-ce pas ? Je vais combattre tous les légendaires qui ne seront pas de mon côté ... J'irai récupérer la totalité de leurs pouvoirs ... Après, je trouverai le moyen de libérer ce légendaire qui se trouve dans l'espace. Il semblerait qu'il soit une plaie pour Arceus. L'avoir à mes côtés, ça nous avantagera ... Er enfin ... En final, je m'occuperai du cas d'Arceus ... Je vais lui montrer ce que ... Non ... C'est bon ... Je suis fatigué. »

_Il n'avait plus envie d'en parler. Avec lenteur et difficultés, il souleva le corps de Lasty. Crusaé et Metsubi lui dirent que dans son état, il valait mieux ne pas faire de bêtises. Il ne leur répondit pas, désignant juste du regard les deux sœurs de l'Artikodin. Mais comment ... Ils allaient descendre maintenant ? Revenir sur la terre ferme ? Mimi était apparue, son habituel sourire aux lèvres en signant qu'elle allait arranger cela. Il était temps de rentrer ... Et de faire le deuil des oiseaux légendaires._


	30. Epilogue : Ni l'une, ni l'autre

**Epilogue : Ni l'une, ni l'autre**

« Il t'est arrivé tellement de choses durant ces dernières années, Personne. »

_Ils étaient tous les trois dans la chambre de l'adolescent. Lui était assis sur son lit, dos au mur tandis que Crusaé ronronnait presque dans ses bras, sa tête logée contre lui. Metsubi était assise sur la chaise, les jambes croisées sans rien dire. C'était Crusaé qui avait pris la parole, écoutant attentivement Personne qui lui racontait tout._

_Une semaine s'était écoulée ... Et il avait fait le deuil ... C'était la première fois depuis une semaine qu'ils avaient le temps de parler. Mimi avait disparut dès qu'ils étaient arrivés et puis ... Tout s'était tellement enchaîné d'un seul coup ... Il ne savait plus où il en était ... Mais en entendant les petits cris de plaisir de Crusaé, il comprenait. Ah ... Crusaé était de retour, finalement de retour. Il la serrait contre lui, murmurant :_

« Maintenant ... que vous êtes toutes les deux réunies ... Je suis content de savoir cela ... Très content oui ... Je suis heureux, les filles. »

« Dis ... Personne ... Je peux te demander quelque chose ? »

« Tu peux m'appeler Luculos ... si tu en as envie. » _répondit l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs, Crusaé hochant la tête négativement. Ce n'était pas de ça qu'elle voulait lui demander ? Alors ... De quoi est-ce que cela pouvait être ? Elle tourna son visage vers Metsubi puis le reposa en direction de Personne, disant :_

« Tu ... peux dire que tu m'aimes ? S'il te plaît ... »

_Hein ? Euh ... Pourquoi cela ? Elle savait parfaitement les sentiments qu'il avait pour elle ... Ce n'était pas difficile à cacher ... Surtout à cause des baisers. Il observa Metsubi, celle-ci le regardant de ses deux yeux dorés. Bon sang ... Qu'ils étaient beaux ... Vraiment superbes ... Magnifiques ... Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour les définir._

« Alors ... Personne ? Est-ce que tu peux ... Enfin ... Luculos ? »

« Crusaé ... Je ... Pfiou ... Tu sais ... Mais bon ... Je te l'ai déjà dit auparavant non ? Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu me le redemandes maintenant ? »

_Il ne savait pas où se mettre. Il était sûr de ses sentiments envers Crusaé comme envers Metsubi mais bon ... Il était quand même un peu intimidé. Et puis ... Ca ne se faisait pas ! Car il savait pourquoi elle lui demandait une telle chose ..._

« Crusaé ... Je t'aime énormément ... Mais ... Mais ... »

« Mais quoi, Personne ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » _dit-elle avec de la joie au cœur._

« Mais j'aime énormément Metsubi aussi. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Et bien tout simplement ... que j'aime autant Metsubi que toi ... et que si tu fais cela pour que je te choisisse à la place d'elle, ce n'est pas possible. Je ne me suis pas battu pour toutes les deux juste pour en favoriser une à la fin. J'espère que le message est bien compris car il est hors de question que ... Je fasse ce genre de choses. Je vous aime toutes les deux, autant l'une que l'autre et cela, on ne pourra pas me le retirer de la tête. »

_Aussitôt, Crusaé s'extirpa de ses mains, faisant une moue boudeuse alors qu'elle se mettait debout. Elle venait de quitter son lit, croisant les bras avant de dire :_

« Personne. Visiblement, durant ces quelques années, il me semble que tu as perdu pas mal de principes pourtant simples me concernant ... voir concernant les filles dans ce monde. Je te remercie vraiment de m'avoir sauvée ... Je ne pourrai jamais te rembourser cette dette sauf ... En ... restant avec toi jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Mais tu vois ... Il est hors de question que je partage l'homme que j'aime avec une autre fille. »

« Personnellement ... Moi ... Ca ne me dérange pas. » _répondit Metsubi avec lenteur alors qu'ils tournaient leurs visages vers elle. Comment ça ? Elle ?_

« Est-ce que tu ne réfléchis pas, Metsubi ? Si Personne m'aime aussi, il t'aimera moins ... Cela voudra dire alors que tu n'as pas tout son amour. Tu ne serais pas déçue ? »

« Pas le moins du monde. Ce que Personne propose ... »

« Je ne propose rien, Metsubi. Je ne suis pas comme ça. » _corrigea l'adolescent aussitôt, rouge de honte et de gêne aux paroles de la Carmache._

« Soit ... Si tel est- ce que tu dis ... Je vais reprendre néanmoins. Dans ce genre de cas de figure, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il faut le voir. Ce à quoi tout cela s'apparente, c'est à de la polygamie. Dit ainsi, cela semble péjoratif et permet de considérer les femmes comme des objets sexuels puisque l'homme n'en a pas une seule mais ce n'est pas la vérité. Depuis longtemps, dans l'histoire, il est dit que dans le cas d'une relation polygamique, ce n'est pas l'homme qui est favorisé mais les femmes. En fait, la polygamie permet aux femmes de choisir le même homme qui leur inspire de la joie et du bonheur. Où cela n'est pas bénéfique aux hommes ? Car les hommes les moins bien portant ne sont donc pas choisis et délaissés. Ainsi ... Dans le cas où moi et Crusaé n'aimerions que Personne, cela veut dire qu'ailleurs, un autre homme se retrouvera alors sans femme. »

« C'est un raisonnement simpliste. » _répondit Crusaé, cherchant à répliquer alors que Metsubi disait aussitôt, comme si elle n'avait pas terminé :_

« Cela voudrait dire qu'il existe autant d'hommes que de femmes mais ce n'est pas la vérité. De même, alors que pour principe, cela fonctionne ainsi mais ce n'est pas la vérité. Bon nombres d'hommes influents utilisent leur richesse et leurs pouvoirs pour avoir tout un harem autour d'eux. Et il existe des femmes qui se fichent pas mal de l'homme réellement, ne pensant qu'à l'héritage qu'elles recevraient s'il devait mourir. Et si ... C'était aussi simple que ça ... La vision des autres ... C'est cela qui fait que la polygamie n'est guère plaisante pour une majorité de personnes. Oh ... Les hommes rêveraient d'avoir une telle chose, les femmes aussi ... bien qu'elles ne l'assument pas. Mais quand on est ainsi, il faut voir le regard des autres ... Quand on est une femme, la polygamie nous fait considérer comme une traînée ... et ceux qui n'ont pas la chance d'avoir une telle femme n'hésite pas à l'insulter copieusement. A la base ... Cela était pour prouver qu'un homme pouvait aimer des femmes également ... Mais aussi que les femmes avaient la capacité à aimer un homme partagé ... C'est bête mais dans l'idée-même, c'était une bonne chose ... C'est les siècles et les personnes qui ont perverti cela. » _termina l'adolescente aux cheveux noirs alors que Crusaé la regardait avec étonnement. Elle désigna Metsubi en s'adressant à l'adolescent :_

« Hey ... Personne ... Depuis quand est-ce que Metsubi parle comme ça ? »

« Depuis qu'elle est revenue. Tu sais ... Ca me surprend aussi à chaque fois. »

« ... ... ... Personne ... ... ... Crusaé ... Vous ne m'écoutez même pas sérieusement. » _murmura la Carmache, croisant ses bras à la hauteur de sa poitrine plus imposante que celle de Crusaé. Grrr ... C'était un défi c'est ça ?! Elle allait le relever si elle continuait ! Est-ce qu'elle pouvait utiliser sa puissance pour ça ? Mais non ! C'était risible ... Ca ne se faisait pas ... Et puis ... Elle n'avait pas fini de grandir non plus !_

« Si si Metsubi ... Enfin bon ... Je ne pensais pas à de la polygamie ... Je ne savais même pas que ça existait ... C'est juste ... que ... Bon ... Moi ... Je veux vous aimer autant l'une que l'autre ... Je ne prendrai jamais l'une sans penser à l'autre ... Je vous aime vraiment toutes les deux ... C'est ça que je veux dire ... Je ne vous ferais jamais souffrir, toutes les deux. »

« ... ... ... Et tu penses qu'en ne choisissant pas l'une mais toutes les deux, tu ne vas pas nous faire souffrir ? Désolée mais moi, je refuse ... » _répondit Crusaé._

_Elle restait campée sur sa position, il était hors de question qu'elle participe à ce genre de trucs complètement foireux et douteux. Non mais ... Pour qui est-ce qu'il la prenait ? Elle n'était pas comme ça ... Elle était vraiment déçue par la réaction de l'adolescent ... mais en même temps ... Elle savait qu'il ne voulait pas de mal. Encore que ..._

« Tu m'as parlé d'une Omera ... C'est bien celle dont je vois la photo là ... Celle que tu as prise y a quelques années avec les autres ? »

_Elle s'était levée, prenant un cadre posé sur le bureau. Ah ... Elle l'avait trouvé ... Dessus se trouvait les trois oiseaux légendaires, Sarila, Omera, Cassy ... Et lui était au milieu de tout ça. Hein ? C'était bête mais ... Mais ..._

« Tu peux me donner la photo, Crusaé ? Merci. »

« Hein ? Mais attends ! Je voulais justement dire que puisqu'aucune d'entre nous n'est comme Omera, tu préfères prendre les deux pour ... »

_Elle s'arrêtait dans ses mots, fixant l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs. Metsubi s'était levée elle aussi. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait avec cette photo ? En la fixant plus précisément, il était possible de voir que Personne, encore âgé d'onze à douze ans, était juste devant Lasty. Sarila se trouvait toute à gauche du groupe tandis que Fulgé était toute à droite. A côté de Fulgé, Rina était présente tandis que du côté de Sarila, Cassy souriait en direction du jeune garçon bien qu'il ne la remarquait pas. Enfin au milieu, côte à côte, Lasty et Omera trônaient derrière Personne. Lasty avait de la tendresse dans son regard, sa main gauche posée sur l'épaule du jeune garçon, l'autre venant serrer la main droite de Personne. Du côté d'Omera ... C'était la première fois ... Il ne l'avait pas remarqué auparavant ... Mais ... Peut-être parce qu'il était encore assez jeune à l'époque mais ... Omera avait son visage tourné sur le côté, comme pour ne pas être prise en photo. Néanmoins, son œil droit était posé sur Personne et il remarquait même quelques rougeurs au niveau de ses joues. Enfin, elle était près du jeune garçon, bien plus près que Lasty. Il voyait même qu'elle avait tenté de lui prendre sa main libre sans y arriver. Omera ... Est-ce ... qu'il ... avait réussi à toucher la Luxray plus qu'il ne le croyait ? Qu'elle se serait montrée patiente pour attendre quelques années ? Etait-ce à cause de tout cela ... qu'elle avait décidé de faire une bêtise ? Cette bêtise ? Celle ... Où avec Cassy ... Omera ... Il suffisait de la regarder ... Et il comprenait pourquoi. Il posa ses yeux rubis sur Metsubi, sachant maintenant pourquoi il trouvait ses yeux magnifiques._

« Pardon, Metsubi. Je m'excuse. » _dit-il subitement en se levant de son lit. _« Pardon aussi à toi, Crusaé. Je n'aurai pas dû vous mentir. »

_Il avait suffit d'un instant ... d'un unique moment ... pour s'en rappeler. Et depuis le début ... Depuis qu'il avait vu les yeux de Metsubi. Il comprenait tout. Il reposa le cadre sur le bureau, ouvrant le tiroir supérieur de celui-ci avant de fouiller à l'intérieur, présentant un double fond. Il en sortit une petite clé, la regardant longuement avant de reprendre :_

« Crusaé ... m'a permis d'y réfléchir. Je ne peux pas choisir entre vous deux ... Alors je ne choisirai pas. Je vous aime énormément toutes les deux ... mais je me voile la face. Metsubi ... Tu sais à quel point je trouvais tes yeux superbes, non ? »

« Bien entendu, Personne ... Mais où est-ce que tu veux en venir ? »

« Je me voile la face ... Depuis des années ... Depuis sa mort ... En fait ... Je pensais que c'était bien simple d'aimer ... surtout quand je te voyais Metsubi ... Puis aussi Crusaé ... Qu'il suffisait de se le dire pour que ça soit la vérité mais non ... Metsubi ... Dans tes yeux, j'ai cru la revoir. En fait, je suis tellement obnubilé par ces morts ... que je crois les voir ... Je compare chaque femme à elle, je compare vos poitrines ... C'est bête ... mais à la sienne. Je compare son comportement, je n'arrête pas de penser à elle en fait, dès que ... Ah ... Pardon ... Les filles ... »

_Mais pardon à quel sujet ? Crusaé regardait Metsubi, celle-ci haussant les épaules pour signaler qu'elle ne comprenait pas non plus. C'est bête ... Il avait préféré tout oublier à partir du jour où elle était morte. En dépit de ses paroles, ses gestes avaient toujours été ... là ... bien présents. Sinon ... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Car après qu'elle ait passé la nuit avec lui, dans le lit de l'infirmerie ... quand il avait tout appris à son sujet ... Elle était redevenue la même ou presque, n'est-ce pas ? Enfin, elle avait montré son attention ... Et même ... Un moment, il ne l'avait jamais dit aux autres._

_Un second tiroir ouvert avec la clé, un autre double fond et voilà qu'il sortait un petit écrin noir. Un jour ... Discrètement ... Omera l'avait emmené avec elle. Elle avait voulut immortaliser la promesse entre son dresseur et elle. Cette promesse se trouvait dans la petite boîte. Il ouvrit celle-ci, en ressortant un médaillon couleur onyx. Il était plutôt assez imposant quand on le regardait comme cela. Il le prit en main, murmurant :_

« Moins d'une semaine ... après qu'elle m'ait raconté son histoire ... Elle m'a embarqué et emmené en ville. Oh ... On s'est promené ... mais je me rappelle de la boutique dans laquelle nous sommes rentrés. C'était vraiment ... spécial ... En fait, c'est surtout qu'à la base, je m'y attendais pas. Mais quand on la connait mieux ... On se dit que ça lui correspond bien. Pourquoi il est si épais, hein ? »

« Pour ... Pourquoi cela, Personne ? » _demanda Crusaé en tremblant un peu._

_Il allait lui répondre. Le médaillon s'ouvrit, laissant s'entendre une petite symphonie au piano. Du piano ? Cela ressemblait à la boîte à musique qu'elle lui avait offerte il y a de cela des années. Oh bien entendu, ce n'était pas le même son mais ... L'idée était là ? Non ... Cette musique ... Les notes de piano résonnaient dans la pièce, peu à peu alors qu'il plaçait le médaillon autour de son bras, l'objet noir pendant en direction du sol. Une petite gravure ... Ce n'était même pas une photo ... C'était gravé ... et peint ... Assis sur les genoux d'Omera, le jeune garçon avait un sourire aux lèvres. Un sourire qui se trouvait aussi sur celles de la Luxray. La jeune femme avait sa veste refermée contrairement à son habitude et avait même laissé paraître ses oreilles de Luxray. Elle semblait si heureuse sur la gravure, sa main posée sur celle de Personne, l'autre le tenant sur les hanches.  
><em>

« Quand on regarde ... cette image ... On se dit bien ... Voilà une mère et son fils ... Ils forment une magnifique famille ... Mais ce n'était pas la vérité. Il y avait plus que ça. Bien plus ... C'est vrai ... Heureusement que Crusaé a refusé ... Ca m'a permis de mettre de la clairvoyance dans mes idées. Metsubi ... Crusaé ... Je vous aime vraiment plus que tout ... ou presque ... Et si je ne peux pas choisir les deux, alors je n'en choisirai pas une. Omera ... Je reste amoureux d'Omera. Je suis désolé ... les filles. Mais Omera est encore présente, bien ancrée dans ma mémoire. Ce qui s'est passé avec elle ... C'est autre chose. »

_Chacun avait souffert ici ... Chacun avait eut ses moments de tristesse, ses joies, ses peines mais ... Ce médaillon lui avait montré à quel point il était important pour Omera et combien elle était importante pour lui. Il avait voulut l'oublier après sa mort ... et il s'était même résolu à cette idée, mettant le médaillon dans un coin pour ne plus s'en rappeler. Mais ce n'était pas possible ... Dans le fond ..._

_Les notes de piano s'arrêtèrent de jouer au même moment où il refermait le médaillon. Cette gravure ... Même avec Lasty ... qui avait été comme une mère pour lui ... Il n'avait jamais fait une telle chose. Peut-être était-ce parce que les sentiments n'étaient pas les mêmes ? Parce que contrairement avec Metsubi, Crusaé et Lasty, il avait eut vraiment l'impression de sortir Omera du désespoir dans lequel elle s'était ancrée à cause de son passé ? Il ne le savait pas ... Il ne connaissait pas la réponse à cette question. Simplement ... Il était fallait arrêter de se cacher ... de se voiler la face. Il plaça le médaillon autour de son cou, disant à Crusaé et Lasty :_

« Pardon ... Dans le fond ... Même si elle est morte, je ne devrais pas la trahir. Elle a juré de me protéger ... de me servir jusqu'au bout ... Je ne peux pas refuser cela. Omera est trop importante pour moi ... Toutes ses morts le sont ... Restons amis ... simplement, d'accord ? »

_Il s'inclina respectueusement devant les deux adolescentes. Crusaé était abasourdie tandis que Metsubi hochait la tête pour dire qu'elle avait bien compris. Qui était ... cette femme réellement ? Cette Luxray ? Pour avoir autant marqué l'adolescent même après sa mort ? Elle voulait obtenir une réponse ... mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle devait abandonner ... ce combat ? Puisqu'il était perdu d'avance ?_

_C'était bizarre ... Il se sentait soulagé maintenant. Maintenant qu'il avait dit ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, il se sentait mieux ... Metsubi et Crusaé étaient là et c'était important. Mais maintenant qu'il avait parlé d'Omera ... qu'il avait tout raconté ... Il se sentait apaisé. Omera était peut-être morte mais elle restait là ... ancrée ... et maintenant ... S'il la revoyait en pleine ville ... Il irait la voir. Il avait grandit ... et il continuerait de grandir pour elle._


End file.
